Entry 1 HibariXReader
by HG59
Summary: Name just transferred to Namimori Middle. This is the entries of her days with the gang, adventures, and Hibari Kyoya. ON HIATUS!
1. Entry 1 HibariXReader

Note: Hey, I'm HG59, but you can refer to me as HG. I was recently on Quizilla but decided to move some of my work here. This is one of my series and it involves reader-insert and Hibari Kyoya. Please enjoy :)

**I do not own KHR and, sadly, never will.**

Entry #1- Regular Day (HibariXReader)

I've finally got use to my new school, aka Namimori Middle. My classes are the same:

Science- blew up sensei's desk and got detention. We didn't really do anything dangerous but when I'm with chemicals, a warning sign goes off in everyone's head. :D

Math- became a smart ass and diss sensei and the smart (but hot) Bakadera. He has octopus-like hair. Somehow, he's like medusa; one look with his snake hair and bad boy looks, you're hypnotized. His temper is kinda scary also. ^_^

Social Studies- sensei got angry since Yamamoto remembers a baseball player's history (no surprise there) and not Japan's history. So simple, obvious, and yet carefree he is, yet when sensei insulted the player mentioned, Yamamoto's expression was…attractive. The goofy grin and laid back demeanor faded and the air around him turn serious; scared sensei to death and he apologized.

English- failed yet another major test and got detention. Guess how much I got~? A 46/100~! Yay, a new record! But sadly, Tsuna beat it with a 29/100… . I'm sad, now how am I supposed to beat that record and pass this subject? You should've seen his face when a baby came out of nowhere and kicked the back of his head while saying 'No good Tsuna'. It was funny. Tuna fish sometimes remind me of a shy dog; always nervous, afraid of danger, scold most of the time, but protects his owner (in his case, his family and Kyoko).

Physical Education- was force to run around the school 10 times, non-stopping. Sadly, most of the kids past out by the 8th lap and I was nearly close to being dead on the last lap. Kept going when Sasagawa ran past me screaming 'Run to the extreme, [Name]!' It was funny.

Study Hall- No problem there, except Tsuna freak out when a baby with puffy hair sat in a tree by the window and nearly killed himself. I pretend to not see it.

School's alright and all, but somehow the classmates I'm stuck with are entertaining. Not to mention detention. Hey, it rhymes! (Mention, detention!) So, Hibari hit me with his tonfas and I get a bruise on my head. Here's what happen after I arrived late:

"Kyo- chan, why hit me? There are other people that were later too!"

"…you skipped half of detention already, herbivore."

"But-but-but, they were having a sale at the food store nearby and they were selling food for a really low price!" (An absolute lie, of course. You were a natural born liar). Another hit on the head.

"From what I heard from my sources, there was no sale."

"It was in a different town! You know how hard I had to run to get there! I even got proof at home!"

"Lair, I'll bite you to death."

"*Scoff*, why I never would do such a thing to you Hibari. I'm smart enough to know that you have connections! I would never lie to you in order to skip detention for awhile and sleep at home…" I trail off. Just imagine the expression I got when mom saw me cover in bruises and cuts. Now, it's time for dinner~! Bye!

[Name] was here.


	2. Entry 2

**I do not own KHR, no matter how much I want to :P**

Entry #2- (HibariXReader)

I skipped school today. Why? 'Cause I'm observing people to make up the desk I blew up. Oops? Not! So, sensei told me to take the day off and I assign myself this mission: to track down people!

First up, Tsuna. We had a small test for every subject a few weeks ago and finally got them back. Guess who got first place as the top failing student? You guess it, Tsuna! You should've seen his expression when he got the tests back; yep, full of shock and embarrassment. It was even funnier when a baby in a suit knocks him out each time. To make it worse, Hibari caught him 'loitering' in the hallways as he was making his way to class and…I don't need to say more.

Second, Gokudera. Ace all the tests, like always, and threw a tantrum whenever Yamamoto (or anybody, in fact) came close to his, quote, Tenth!, end quote. But he was no match to the perfect and his "I'll bite you to death" slogan. What's even funnier is that he blushes when I left an anonymous note saying 'You have a man- crush! With love, your stalker~'. Ha! He crushes the paper and threatens everyone who this person was. Too bad I wasn't present. *Sinful smirk (hey it's alliteration!).*

Third, Yamamoto. Smiles as he receives his tests back; nothing special, just average grades. Never the less, he did ace in the baseball practice his team had. Being a captain of such a team makes him look…hot. *Fans myself*

Next up, Lambo. I think that's his name, I'm not sure. Well, he follows Tsuna almost everywhere, so yeah. He has this big afro with things hidden in it. I may have stuck my piece of gum in it, I'm not sure…*grins*. I ran into him while he was staring into a candy shop from outside. Gave him a lollipop and in return, gave me a box of…missiles? Oh well, I left that somewhere in my room.

And last but not least, the carnivore. 'Rawr, I'm gonna eat you!' is not the same as 'I'll bite you to death', trust me. He found me in my hiding spot right away, which by the way was in the bushes. I jump up and yell 'Rawr, I'm gonna eat you!' and a pause before he 'bit me to death'. That's all that happen during my day off, so GOOD NIGHT!

Bleeding to death,

[Name]~. TEE HEE.


	3. Entry 3

**Note:** As you can read, all of my early works were written pretty badly and the sentences don't flow as much. I'm not going to make any changes to them because this was how I originally wrote them and want to keep them that way. Sorry if you have trouble reading them

Entry #3- (HibariXReader)

Yes! I'm back! Oh, for those that didn't know, I'm in the hospital. Why? 'Cause I suffered from a mild case of bleeding! Yeah! Something I shouldn't be happy about, but all well, it happens. Oh, how did I bleed? Well, once you know a certain herbivore bitter…you get the idea.

So, I was sleeping in my room and having this nightmare. The perfect was attacking me, even in my sleep, and then he actually bit me! 0.o

The pain really hurt and as his lips hover over my neck, he said his catch phrase: 'I'll bite you to death'. *shivers*

Then I woke up. But not normally. Guess who I saw when I first woke up to and scream like a little girl?

"What the-, Kyo- chan!" Yep, the teen who calls himself a carnivore. I look around to see Tsuna's leg in a cask and his bed next to the predator's very own nest; my bed was across from theirs.

"Herbivores, welcome to my territory."

"Kyo-chan, what are you doing here?" I said.

"I caught a little cold," he said. _Man, even Hibari in pajamas is hot to look at!_

"I was playing a game to get over my boredom, but everyone was too weak…" he continued.

"What! What happened here!" Tsuna looked scared as he saw the beaten up bodies of some unknown patients.

"I had my roommates join me in a game. The rule is easy. If anyone makes a sound while I sleep, I'll bite them to death." He held out his tonfas. Tsuna panics even more and he tried to make an excuse to leave but the director came in, explaining that because of Hibari's efforts the hospital is running so smoothly.

_What efforts? All he does is beat up people! Director, you're getting hypnotized by his hotness! (Now I'm implying that the director's in the closet, great) -_-_

Hibari feel asleep (and I got to saw, he looked so defenseless…kinda) and I told Tsuna the reason I was stuck there. Then these two kids came in, one with a big forehead and that cow Lambo. He brought a grenade and Tsuna throws it outside. _BAM!_

Then the kid with the big forehead was love struck and Tsuna threw the innocent girl out the window! _Felt a little tug in my chest…somehow…'kay I don't know the reason! X_

Munching on the toast and butter at the hospital (_This is good stuff! Note to self- before leaving the hospital, steal some)_, I sat there as Tsuna got bitten to death and then was moved to another room with Gokudera.

Now I'm left alone with the carnivore, making a mess on my sheets with crumbs. He glared at me and I jumped. He walked over me and my heart beats really fast, for some reason. His lips linger near my ear as I heard "Mines" from his husky voice and I had a nosebleed.

A really big one, the kinds that don't stop until an hour past. Ignore the dried blood on this page, entry, 'cause I did NOT expect this to happen. After I regain conciseness, the nurse told me the piece of bread I was eating was found in Hibari's stomach. Cue me sending a glare to him and yelling "You're a carnivore, not an omnivore! Give me back my toast!" Cue me getting hammered by a certain metal object.

[Name] was here. TEE HEE. XD


	4. Entry 4

Entry #4

It's Fall! And how do you think I know? 'Cause there is leaves on the floor! They come in all types of colors: red, yellow, green, blue, and purple!

And, no, I'm not going crazy! *waves hand* You silly Entry, I'm perfectly fine, though the multiple attacks from a certain carnivore *cough, cough* Kyo- chan *cough, cough* seem to have gotten to me. XP

Oh, and today I piss Kyo- chan off today! Again!

I ran up to him while everyone else ran away. I wonder why. So, I ran up to him and put a yellow leaf near him face, catching him off guard, and screamed "It don't blend in! Kyo- chan, are you sure you're Asian?"

Now I know why everyone ran away. I went to the nurse's office that day, like I do every day. Ha! The nurse scold at me for being such a fool but I'll show her my stupidity! …My intelligence!

I saw Kyo- chan in the halls again. Heh, but I don't think he saw me. :D Guess why? I dressed up like a tree! Yeah, those trees just like outside! But I have yellow leaves. I bet you he didn't notice me, I bet you!

He's getting nearer. I can hear the screams the students are voicing and his catch phrase. Tee hee, almost here. And…BONK!

"Herbivore."

Ow, there goes my ambush and head. x_x

The nurse tended to me again, nagging like so old lady. So, NOW I'm gonna prove to her that I can do this! This? What's this again? 0.o

Yeah, Attempt #2: surprise attack him in his office! Okay, I was hiding under his desk. The door opens and here came Kyo- chan! He sat down in his comfy chair (Why don't us herbivores have those nice chairs?) and I tried to squeeze deep inside to not touch him at all.

Heart's beating fast, my palms are sweating and the air is very hard to breathe. Where is the oxygen these days! It's got very hot down there and I couldn't breathe anymore so I took the risk of getting beat up right there then die under a table between a carnivore's legs.

"Kyo- chan, punish me! I know I deserve it for ambushing you right now!" I jumped out onto him, which he knock me off and glared.

"Herbivore, want me to put you in jail for trespassing?"

"Yes! Bite me to death with those weapons of yours!" Oops. Realization hit me like Yamamoto throwing a baseball at your head.

"…I take that back. Can I get bail?"

"…Herbivores don't deserve bail."

"…What about parole?"

"You're not getting off that easily herbivore."

"…Shit."

Cue me getting crushed by tonfas and running to the nurse's office in agony. And the nurse rubbing it in my face that she was right. L And me getting yelled at by mommy when I came home.

[Name] was here! TEE HEE! I TOLD YOU I'M SMART! XD


	5. Entry 5

Entry #5

Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold, COLD! IT'S SO COLD! Oh, why? Because it's winter!

My definition of winter: the season that only snows and you can slip in the ice! Ha, it's not fun when you slip yourself but watching others fall, it's worth every piece of money. XD

So, it was a Sunday and I was pretty bored. Made a snowman. Check. Made tons of snow angels on the school grounds. Check.

What else is there to do? …of course! Follow people! So…I wander around the neighborhood and somehow ended in Namimori Middle! (Oops! No, I'm not some stalker of that sort!) Reminds me when Gokudera would end up in front of Tsuna's house. And how would I know? Not telling ya~!

I was walking on the perfect's grounds when I heard noise. Really loud noise. And lots of snowballs being thrown. Then lots of yelling, then…guns? And did I just see snow floating in the air? And a HUGE snowball? I want to make a huge Hibari snowman!

Wait…is that a giant turtle? Aren't they supposed to be asleep 'cause it's winter? Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!

Is that Hibari I see? I creep closer, hidden behind the school wall. Couldn't really see the people he was with, but all well.

"What's this? And that big turtle?" So that IS a big turtle!

"It snowed, so I was thinking of having a snow fight. Though I just want to arbitrarily hit a bunch of targets."

No surprise there but sounds like someone is panicking.

"We met here because of fate. I guess I'll make you my target for today."

"Eh! Wa- wait… you're throwing Leon! Hieeek!…?"

"Or so I thought. But I have my duty as the leader of the perfects to do. I'll see you again."

And he left. Wow, that's too simple. I heard footsteps coming my way. Now, for my awesome ambushing attacks!

"KYO- CHAN! You could've done better than that! What happen to biting people to death?" A hit with his tonfas to the side of my face (OUCH, THAT HURTED!)

"Herbivore, what are you doing on school grounds?"

"Oh, me? I wasn't trying to cause trouble, nope, not me, you can count on that!" A reminder that I'm flailing my arms and hands around in confusion to Hibari, to let you know Entry.

"…Guess you're my new target, herbivore."

"Wait, what? Target? You mean like that store? No, no, no, not possible, I'm not a store! I can't even sell stuff! (Whisper) Unless you want some of that good stuff, I know someone…" Imagine me trailing off.

"And what did I tell you? I'm an omnivore! O-M-N-I-V-O-R-E, omnivore! I eat both herbivores and carnivores! Unless you want me to be a producer, but I can't get energy from the sun! But then again, I can't be a decomposer…"

"I'll bite you to death, herbivore, if you don't stop."

*Pause* "Wait, why didn't you bite them people over there?"

*Censored the beating he gave me, not like you can see it anyways XP*

Ow, my hand hurts now. Gotta stop writing, that damage Kyo- chan gave me hurt really, really, REALLY badly now. :'(

"kay, gotta go! Leave being an idiot to me! 3

[Name] was recently here until she was transported to the nearest hospital.

TEE HEE OW.


	6. Entry 6

Entry #6- (HibariXReader)

'Kay, I may not be as hyper and crazy as I was in the beginning, but I have this major headache and I'm NOT in the mood to be writing, so don't even dare talk back at me Entry! (And yes, I'm talking to YOU, Entry, you pile of junk I'm writing in).

Back to what I was saying, I have a big headache so mommy told me to relax and get out of the house. Very original indeed, mommy, you're supposed to keep me inside the house, not out.

So I sat in a sakura tree to relax and closing my eyes, I heard voices below me.

"All the sakura trees around here have been reserved. Scram" _A tough delinquent._

"Hm?" _Bakadera._

"Hey, that's not fair. It's not like this is private property." _Yama- chan._

"I never said that this was open for discussion. If you don't leave, you better watch out."

"HIIIH!" _Hehe, Tuna squirrel!_

"Shut up." "Ugh!" _Of course, Bakadera being a bigger idiot than me. _"Shit."

"Gokudera!" _Aww, poor Tuna, he's in deep frying trouble._

"I was just wondering who was being so noisy. So it's you guys?" _Kyo- chan!_

"Hibari- senpai! Ah! He's a member of the disciplinary committee!" _Told you he's in trouble!_

"I don't want to view sakura with a crowd. So I got him to chase people off." _Oh, so mean._

"But it seems you weren't of much use. I'll take care of the rest."

"P-president."

"Weaklings…should just decompose." _Man, is he beating that guy up?_

"

"He's beating his own people!"

"You guys saw it too. I'm not used to standing above people. I'm only assured when I'm standing above corpses."

_Shivers._

Kyo- chan, you seriously need a checkup really badly. Then I heard some more voices, sounding like that baby in the suit and a drunken person.

"Ah, what a nice view."

"Sakura- viewing is such a nice thing."

"Ah-! Gross-! It's all men-!"

"Dr. Shamal!" _I guess this guy likes girls._

"You still haven't left, you pervert- doctor? Womanizer!" _Octadera, we finally have something to agree on!_

"I got him to come."

"Even Reborn's here!"_ Hey, is it that hat wearing baby talking?_

"Why don't you guys go get some cute girls to come?" _You are a bad, bad person, you dirty doctor!_

"Hey, kid. It's nice to see you again."

"We want to see the Sakura too. How about it, Hibari, Tsuna says to compete, using the spot as a prize."

What? Why are you dragging me into this?"

"A game? Fine, I've been wanting to kill you guys anyways." _Gosh, you're so mean, Kyo- chan, you have to think about our future together. (And yes, I thought that far ahead)._

"How about you three fight me separately? Whoever has their knee touch the ground loses." _Man, I would've have SO lose that game, seeing how I trip on flat surfaces almost every day. XP_

"What? We're fighting?" _Poor Tsquirrel- kun, you make me want to eat you up! But I guess squirrel meat isn't good at all…_

"Let's do it, Tenth! Actually, let me do it! _Octadera, you stupid but loyal octopus, I wish to make squishy loyal squid food out of you. XD_

"There are rules, anyways. I want to see the Sakura too." _Aww, so always happy, ain't you?I just want to pinch your cheeks! :D_

"Are you guys for real?" _Yes, they are for real Tsuna, yes they are._

"Don't worry, that's why I called over a doctor." _Snickers. Hey, how can you not laugh that a small baby making fun of a 14-year old?_

"That guy only helps women!" _Aww, poor you, that doctor's no help at all. _

"Heey—Aren't you feisty. You have a sister?" _No, don't say it's so! He has a sister! No, wait, I'm assuming things again. But I have no comment when that guy doctor hitted on Kyo- chan… 0.o_

"Scram." _You're SO mean, Kyo- chan, but I still love you~!_

"NOHEH! FUGYAH!" _HA! That's what you get! But poor them, they don't have a (perverted) doctor anymore!...All well, doesn't matter anymore. :P_

And guess what happens at that exact moment? I fell out of the tree I sat in. Trust me, it's not good 'cause now I have a headache, my butt hurts, and there's a perverted doctor willing to cure me by touching me. D:

Not fun at all.

"[Name]! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked me.

"…watching? Maybe, I don't really know but don't mind me! I'll just take a seat next to this baby in the weird costume!" I said as I took a seat next to the infant and watch as Bitchydera loss, then Happymoto loss and last, Tsuscared freaked out. Hehe, I don't feel nothing, excluding my fuzzy thoughts and hazy vision. Ha, I feel so high, and did the weather just turn warmer or is it me?

It's SO me~! Haha! Look, Tuna's in boxers! I wonder what they are…hey, Kyo- chan loss! OMG, I SHOULD TOTALLY SPAZ OUT!

Pft, maybe not. Man, that headache turned out more than a headache. It's now a bad fever… Ha, no wonder mommy wanted me out of the house…XD. Hey, lookie, that doctor's alive!

"Finally, a cute girl! Oh, and she's sick too!"

"[Name], you should go home, you don't look too good…"

"AWW, IS MY SQURRIAL WORRY ABOUT ME?"

"Woman, get your hands off of Tenth!"

"Hiehhh! Dr. Shamal, what are you doing to [Name]!

"It's call groping but I guess you kids are too young for that. Miss, why don't you accompany me and leave these youngsters?"

"NAH! ME SORRY, BUT ME FOLLOW KYO-CHAN HOME!"

I guess I sway home or something because I didn't remember what happen after I drunkenly walk home with Kyo- chan.

Well, mommy told me that she found me outside the house with a very high fever and a lot of bruises. Guess who I got it from~! The one and only, Kyo- chan!

Before I passed out and go into one of those 'I'm high' moments, I love you Entry! (NO, I HATE YOU!) You decide, I give up.

[Name] was recently here until she passed out from sickness. TEE HEE. :P


	7. Entry 7

Entry #7

It's the start of a new school year! And I'm in the same class as Squirrel, and Hot head, and Happy- chan, and Kyoko- chan! WHEEEE!

…MAN, I shouldn't have drunk that cup of COFFEE this morning, but hey, it's good stuff! XD

DON'T BOTHER ME 'CAUSE I'M BOTHERING SOMEONE ELSE AT THE MOMENT (and forever and a day~3).

And YES, it's Kyo- chan~!

Oh, that cold I had last time? Pft, I THINK I got cured…unsure but hey, I STILL LUV YOU ENTRY! (One day I have to burn you to a crisp XP).

Man, why is everyone so scared these days? There's this rumor that every strong person at our school has been getting beaten up and their teeth extract!

NOOO! I DON'T WANT KYO- CHAN'S PEARLY TEETH TO BE GONE!

I saw him this morning too! Everyone's nervous and afraid of the bullies that are going to come after them but not me! Mommy said that I'm too naïve to be caught, whatever that word means! :P

I latched myself onto Kyo- chan's arm while he walked around until we heard a sentence from my classmate.

"This really is a gang fight or something…"

"You're wrong. And herbivore, back off."

"Hibari- san! And [Name] too?"

"YO, WHAT'Z UP, SQUIRREL? And that baby too! And no, I will never back off!" *Tonfad on head*

"Ciaossu!"

"Ahhh, no… I was just on my way to school…"

"This is a mischief with no meaning. But of course, these sparks that have ignited must be served from their origin."

"! Hibari- san is really scary~~"

"Oh, Squirrel, you're too predictable!" I said while I flicked my hand at him.

" The Green Trail~~ of Namimori It's Not Big Nor Small, Nami is Great "_ *Gasp* It's our school anthem! 3_

"Well, I'll be running along now." _Squirrel, toughen up! _

"He's an acquaintance of yours, isn't he? Sasagawa Ryouhei was attacked."

"!" and he ran off. Then Kyo- chan turned to me saying "Herbivore, get lost, or you'll regret it."

"…?" I gave him a confused expression. "Why would I regret going with you?"

He didn't say anything and I followed him to this run down, abandon amusement park. Gave me the creeps. *Shivers*

"You better stay there," he said and beat some people up. I stayed behind a wall and watched (wow, I'm such a sissy XD).

Then he continued walking, and I continued following until he went inside a room while this blue pineapple head guy sat there, waiting for him.

"Yo."

"You've finally come." _*Cue a scary aura from both of them. Cue me still hiding behind a wall. XP_

"It took awhile to find you. Are you the ringleader behind the mischief?"

"Fufufu. Something like that. Next, we'll bring a new order to your town."

"You must be thick." _…Is that supposed to mean something disgusting, Kyo- chan, 'cause I don't want to believe it!_ "Namimori does not require two orders." _Oh. Never mind…_

"Indeed, I agree whole-heartedly. Since I'm taking over, we don't need you." _Oh no, pineapple head, you've made Kyo- chan mad!_

"That will not happen, yo." _*Cue thorns appearing from his tonfas* Man, this time he said 'yo'. WHAT HAPPENED TO 'HERBIVORE'?_

"Right here, right now, I'll bite you to death. Do you wish to die in your seat?"

Kufufufu. What interesting things you say. I am sitting down because there is no need for me to stand." _Man, you're just making him madder, can't you just listen to him?_

"…..Me and you. No more talk."

"Suit yourself. It's just that if you don't talk now, you may never get the chance to do so again."

"!"

"Hm-? You're breaking into a sweat, now? What could possibly be wrong, hm?" _*Cue my hand forming into a fist* Darn you, I just want to punch that guy right now!_

"Shut up."

"I was just worried about you, that's all. Come on, now, pull yourself together, yo. Hello, I'm over here." _Whoa, did that guy just teleport himself? …Cool~! No, no, no, stupid [Name], don't fall into his trap!_

"I had to import them overseas. Kufufufu, you really are weak to them, aren't you? To Sakura?"

_Fuck! Excuse my language, but FUCK! There's no way Kyo- chan will possibly lose! Kyo- chan don't give up, you carnivore! 3_

"Oho. Your face is saying, 'How did he know my weakness to Sakura?'" _Noooo! Kyo- chan! I can't move, I'm shivering but not from coldness. It's from __fear__. I'm useless… _

"I wonder why, hm? Oh? Are you thinking, if there was no Sakura, you'd be fine? If so, you are dead wrong. I have seen many equal to your level in skill, and every time, I've buried them. In a place much like hell. Come, let's continue."

_I felt my wrist being yanked by a much stronger grip, _

"Hey, Mukuro- san, look what I found~!"

_You could say I was being dragged around by this guy with a scar across his face while he said this. Damn, and he caught the attention of that pineapple head and Kyo- chan. NOOO, Kyo- chan, don't glare at me just 'cause I got caught! It wasn't my fault! (Yes, it was, I kinda DID follow him after all…)._

"Just tie [Name] up for now while I finish here."

"Wait, how did you know my-!" _*Cue my wrist, and ankles being covered with duct tape while my vision was blocked off from a cloth*_

"You bastards, let us go!" _Yeah, like me telling them to do so would let us go._

"Kufufu, [Name], you sure are foolish. You had the chance to not follow him, hm? Now don't you regret doing so?"

"Che, why would I regret in the first place?"

"Kufufufu, [Name], you sure are naïve."

We were taken to a different room. I couldn't see anything with that blindfold over my eyes but I heard Kyo- chan's heavy breathing near me. Nooo! I'm still not over the fact that he's unconscious and I'm tied up! I could be drawing on his face with a marker right now! .

Then, something ran across my leg and I shivered. I mean, come on! I was sitting on the dirty floor, what do you what me to think? You can say I pasted out for awhile.

My head hurts. I can't see nor move. What time is it?

I couldn't hear Kyo- chan's heavy breathing anymore. All I heard was the school's anthem; sounded like whistling. I hoped the worst has yet to come…

Even though this happened a day ago, I'm still tired and busted up right now. Will continue more tomorrow. And people were right when they say you have a mental breakdown after a sugar rush, I felt like I stalked too many people yesterday. But not really. XD

[Name] was here. Tee Hee. No, it's not in capital letters 'cause I wrote so. XP


	8. Chapter 8

Entry #8

Yawwwnnnn! I'm back~! So, where was I? Oh yes~!

I was unconscious and my mind drifted from darkness to reality. Then there was this time that a really loud BOOM came out of nowhere after I heard the school anthem! *Gasp* I should somehow be surprise but I wasn't. :D

"Heheh, the only guy who'd love our lame school anthem has to be you, right…"

"What? This guy…"

"Namimori Junior High's head perfect…"

Then I heard some more talking, sounding like a conversation between Kyo- chan and Octadera. Wait, Octadera's here too? And he's hurt!

Oh, what would Kyo- chan say at a time like this?...! Oh I know! 'Help him up, we don't want Namimori to receive a bad reputation.' …Of course… -_-

Wait, how am I going to get out of duct tape? My hands were tied behind my back so I went over them to make them be in front of me and bite my way through the disgusting taste. Duct tape doesn't taste very good… :P

I took off the blindfold and kneel next to Hayato, and then I poked him.

"Woman, what do you want?" he flinched and I evilly smile while holding up a marker I found nearby.

"Just saying hi to my dear friend Octadera~!" An object hit me on the head and I saw Kyo- chan above me.

"Herbivores, get up and let's go."

"Wait!" Octadera takes out a bag that looked like medicine.

"I got the cure for the Sakura disease. Take it." Kyo- chan snatches it and takes the drug. Ahh! Why does medicine taste bad anyways? I understand how they put flavor in it but it's not very good…

"Okay Kyo- chan~! Let's go!" He lifted Octadera up and led the way into a hallway towards a loud commotion in this other room while I followed him. He suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Herbivore, be of use and tell that other herbivore Kusakabe that I have the matter under control." _In case some of you forgot, that's the assistance head perfect. How does he keep his hair up like that? I'm gonna ask him later what hair products he uses! 3_

"B-b-but, why do I have to go?"

"Damn woman, just go!"

"…You're going to be a burden here." I pouted.

"Fine! Be that way!" I angrily stated but before leaving, I gave them both a bone crushing bear hug!

"Oi, stupid woman! Are you trying to kill us?"

"*tonfa'd* Herbivore, I'll bite you to death."

"Hehheh, I love you all too~!" and I merrily skipped to the hospital to see Kusakabe.

Well, that's all that happen with the pineapple guy. But after, I went to Yamamoto's baseball game! Too bad Kyo- chan didn't make it…what am I talking about, he didn't even want to come!

And what am I talking about? I didn't even go! I was watching from the roof…I guess you can say I was watching… :D

Kyo- chan is sleeping now and if you're wondering, yes, I brought you, Entry, to school ^.^

We're on the roof right now and Kusakabe is here also!

"Hey, what kind of hair products do you use?"

"…I don't use any."

"Come on, don't you lie now! I know you use something! Is it Pantene?"

"No, it is!"

*Tonfa'd* "Herbivores, shut up, I'm sleeping."

[Name] was recently here and is still trying to force an answer out of Kusakabe. TEE HEE! XP


	9. Chapter 9

Entry #9- Extra! #1

Oh man, how long has it been since I wrote in you Entry? (Very long XP). I was so busy pestering Kusakabe about his hair that I forgot! Now I'm back to stalking Kyo- chan! 3

So it was a normal school day on the last day of school before the weekend (thought I was about to say 'the last day of the school year' huh? Well, too bad, too sad! XP).

I was looking for Kyo- chan, as always, when I went up to the roof to see him sleeping with his back to the building! (Yes! But…I don't have a permanent marker… ). The hot, burning, blistering (I think you got it) sun was out and I was also sleepy.

So, I lie beside him and fell asleep. Yeah, I know, I was pretty stupid for lying next to him even after the multiple hits I got from him but hey, I was sleepy. :D

I woke up at the end of the school day after hearing a 'poof' next to me and open my eyes to a pink cloud of smoke. And guess what I saw?

A mini kid that looked a lot like Kyo- chan! I was so shocked and Reborn came out of nowhere, saying "[Name], that's your kid". 0.o

I don't know what I felt first, the joy of having a kid with Kyo- chan or the thought of when we _'made'_ this little chibi Kyo- chan, but I was happy nevertheless! :D

The little Kyo- chan woke up and got little mini tonfas out, saying "Tell me what happen to me or I'll bite you to death". So kawaii! (ULTRA CUTE!)

"AWWW! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

I hugged him to death and Reborn told me to "Take him home and care for him until we can fix the bazooka back to normal". I don't know what a bazooka had to do with this but I followed his advice anyways! XD

I went home and mommy asked me where I got this kid from, fearing the worse. "No mommy, I didn't get rape but I promise my friend that I'll look after her brother and I took him home!" She eyed me but left me alone the rest of the day. That's good though, right? And no need to explain the details to her anyways.

Ah, instead of telling you the general things that happen, I wrote down what exactly happen instead. (I have super memory! XD)

So I went up to my room and left the mini Kyo- chan on my bed.

"Hmmmm…"

"Herbivore, what happen?" _*Glares*_

"Hey, Mini Kyo- chan, what shall I name you? I can't call you 'Mini Kyo- chan' forever, you know," I asked, ignoring his question.

"Tell me or I'll bite you to death." _*Takes out mini tonfas*_

Oh, you're SO cute! And didn't you hear Reborn? Something about a bazooka fixing and staying here for the time being… And you're copying Kyo- chan too! But I have to take these toys away from you, they're dangerous." _*Takes his tonfas*_

_*Crunch!*_

"Ouch! Mini- Kyo- chan! Don't bite me!"_ *Puts tonfas on high shelf*_

Ow, now look at what you've done. I got a bite mark on my wrist and mommy is not going to be happy." _*Looks at time and gasps* _

"Oh, look at the time, it's so late! Man, how long did I sleep today? All well, time to take a bath!" _*Looks at Mini Kyo- chan*_

"And I guess I have to take you along with me! Oh, and for the time being, I guess I'll call you Kyo- chan! You somehow act just like him!" _*Pick him up and head towards the bathroom.*_

"..." _*He smirks*_

"Oh, I know you're happy! This is going to be so much fun!"

_This IS going to be fun._

[ooooooo]

"Herbivore, move your arm."

"Aww, Kyo- chan's so naughty! Here, let me wash your hair for you!"

_*Bite*_

"Ow! Kyo- chan, not again!"

(Do I need to explain what happen in there? o.0 No? Okay!)

[ooooooo]

"Ahh, wasn't that refreshing Kyo- chan! But you shouldn't bite me, it's not nice!" My [h/c] hair was being dried by a towel and I was wearing my PJ's. Luckily I found small black PJ's in my house for Kyo- chan! And they match; like father, like son!

"Make me something to eat herbivore."

"Hungry, aren't you? 'K, let's go down and ask my mommy!" _*Carry Kyo- chan in my arms and go down to see the whole place empty except for a note on the kitchen table*_

"'I'm staying over at a friend's house for the weekend. I made dinner for today only so go and make some tomorrow! Love your Mom'. Jeez, mommy, you're not a teenager; you don't even let me stay over at a friend's house and what are you doing? Making it unfair!"

"Hn."

"Oh, right! Food! Let's see what she left for us. What? Mac and cheese? That's…!" _*looks towards Kyo- chan*_ "Unfair for us. So, do you want to eat this?"

"…"

"Great! Oh, and let's see if we still have my old high chair for you! You may fit it!"

[ooooooo]

"Okay, open wide! Here comes the plane! Whoosh, whoosh, pst, Commander, we need you to open the landing pad~! The plane needs to land and unload its passengers!" Yes, I was spoon feeding him Mac and cheese. What else could I feed a little child?

_*Turns head away*_ "Kyo- chan! This is the last spoon, so eat it! Okay, fine, here comes the race car! It needs to stop at the pit stop so open up~! Vroom, vroom, and here it comes!" _*Turns head away AGAIN*_

"Hmmm. Oh, I got it! Kyo- chan~!" _*He turns my way and I gave him a kiss to the cheek* _"I love you~!" _*Puts spoon in his mouth* (Yes! Took me forever, but yes!)_

"Ha! I did it!" _*Pats his head only to be glared at*_ "You're such a good boy, and it's a good thing it was the last spoon too! Oh, and you got both of us dirty too! Guess we have to take another bath~!"

_*He smirks* (SMIRKS :D)_

"You just love bath time don't you?"

[ooooooo]

"Ahh, stop it Kyo- chan! It hurts~!" 0.o

"Herbivore, I was still hungry."

[ooooooo]

"Kyo- chan, don't bite me anymore! I now got multiple marks on my arm and tomorrow's going to be a warm day. I wanted to wear a t-shirt tomorrow!" We were in my room, Kyo- chan on my bed drinking milk out of a Sippy cup I found and I'm preparing myself for sleepy time. I made myself comfy under the blankets and tucked Kyo- chan in for bed.

"*Sigh* Kyo- chan, you're such a handful, but I promise to take care of you! It's a pinkie promise!" I wrapped my little finger around his and smile.

"Now, let's see. A lullaby, huh? Okay, Kyo- chan, ignore my awful singing but here goes!

Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
>Mama's going to buy you a Hibird.<br>And if that Hibird don't sing,  
>Mama's going to buy you a Clouded ring.<br>And if that Clouded ring turns brass,  
>Mama's going to buy you a looking glass.<br>And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mama's going to buy you a billy goat.<br>And if that billy goat won't pull,  
>Mama's going to buy you a cart and bull.<br>And if that cart and bull turn over,  
>Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.<br>And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
>Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.<br>And if that horse and cart fall down,  
>You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.<p>

Good night Kyo- chan~!"

It took me forever but he fell asleep! Now it's lights out for me! Night!

[Name] was here and is now sleeping like the dead with Kyo- chan! 3 TEE HEE

P.S. I changed some of the original lyrics from the real song!


	10. Chapter 10

Entry #10- Extra! #2

I woke up to pain on my neck. It hurt so awfully that I think that whatever made the ache made marks along with it too. And guess who I woke up to~? Mini Kyo- chan! Oops! Kyo- chan!

"Kyo- chan, you're awake~? Well, good morning~!"

"Herbivore, you're crowding."

"Oh, I'm just hugging you~! What time is it anyways? ….Forget that! We're staying in today! Right Kyo- chan?"

"You're crowding again."

"Oh right, sorry! Yes, you stay in bed and I'll go and make breakfast in bed for you!" _*Walks in bathroom*_

"Ahhh! Kyo- chan! What did you do to my neck?" Yes, there were purple and black marks on my neck. Man, Kyo- chan, what did you do?

"…You crowd too much when you sleep." _Marking his territory is more like it. :o_

"B-but Kyo- chan! You don't this to mommy, okay? She's going to be scold by her own mommy! That's very bad news!"

"Hn."

"…All well! It already happened! Now, let me get your breakfast! What do you want? Oh, I got it! Oatmeal! Or rice! I should buy baby food later…"

"Rice…and make it properly Herbivore."

"Right!"

[ooooooo]

"La,la,la,la,la-"

_*Bite*_

"Ow! Kyo- chan! What did I tell you! No biting mommy! She has to buy some stuff for you, okay? Hm? Oh, look! It's the fruits aisle! Gotta go buy bananas for you to eat as a snack!"

I was shopping in the market and people were giving me weird looks. O.0 Even some middle age women were giving me glares and whispering stuff.

Wonder why. Who cares~! Kyo- chan was in a baby carrier (The ones that is like a backpack but carries a baby either on the front or back. Yeah, those kinds) and place in front of me, his viewpoint looking outwards. I was picking between ripe bananas or unripe bananas when I heard a voice.

"Ciaossu."

"Hiiee! [Name]! And Hibari- san! And he's little too!" _*Kyo- chan aims his chomping jaws towards Squirrel*_

"Hello, baby. And you, Herbivore, stop crowding or I'll bite you to death."

"Aww, isn't he so cute! Oh and hi Squirrel! And even Reborn's here too! What's up?"

"Why is Hibari- san chibified? And why are there marks on your neck?"

"Who, Mini Kyo- chan, I mean, Kyo- chan? Oh, Reborn told me that he's a child we made together."

"How can you say that with a straight face [Name]? This is serious business! And Reborn, you lied to her!"  
>"I felt it was right to do that."<p>

"Oh, and don't ask how I got these marks, it's too complicated. I must've got them from Kyo- chan." (Don't know who I'm referring to here, the father or the child :P)

"That's the REAL Hibari- san!"

"Real Kyo- chan? I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care~! But isn't our child so kawaii?" _*Cue me hugging Kyo- chan the best I could and him gnawing on my arm*_

"[Name], he's biting you!"

"He's going through his teething stage in life! Make note to self: buy a chew toy for him!"

"[Name], don't you think that he might not be your kid?" _*I freeze then glare at him, making him jump*_

"Squirrel, don't you say that! It's very obvious that he's our kid!"

"What features did he gain from you?"

"…He's so kawaii! Isn't that good enough!" _*Cue face palm*_

"Okay then, I need to go and buy some safe toys for Kyo- chan here. The mini tonfas he had were dangerous. See you later!"

"[Name], aren't you-"

_Bite_

"Hiiieee! Ow, ow, ow!"

"No! Bad Kyo- chan!"

[ooooooo]

"Kyo- chan, isn't this fun!"

We were at a park and I was pushing him on the swings. He didn't say anything as I push him higher and higher, so high that the swing could flip over the pole.

"Oh, look at the time again! Come on, Kyo- chan, time to go home!"

_*I lifted him out of the seat and he gave me his best possible, shaken up glare*_

Then cue him throwing up on me.

"Kyo- chan! Now we have to go home and take another bath!"

"Hn."

[ooooooo]

"AWW, you're so cute, to the EXTREME! I mean, extreme."

Kyo- chan was taking his afternoon nap and I was holding him in my arms. He's so stubborn, wouldn't even fall asleep in my arms and I let him sleep on my bed. Then, without him noticing, I picked him up and now this. :D

He has the cutest sleeping face on! Just like Kyo- chan himself! (How do I know? …It's a secret~! :3).

Oh, yeah, forgot to explain. After he threw up on me (I now know what thrown up Mac and cheese looks like…never again will I eat it… XP), I took him home, gave us both a bath, and he instantly fell asleep!

Isn't that so kawaii! :3

It's so quiet without him awake and mommy home. I mean, she was suppose to be home tomorrow so…never mind. The boring atmosphere in the house was…boring. So I fell asleep next to Kyo- chan in my bed!

Knock out!

[ooooooo]

It was sometime before I woke up in the afternoon. Apparently the things we did before only took up the whole morning. I yawned and stretched and open my sleepy eyes only to find…the space next to me empty!

Kyo- chan's gone! Help! And even the mini tonfas I kept on the shelf are gone! Kyo- chan can get hurt! (Unlike Big Kyo- chan; he hurts other people

-_-).

I'm scribbling this as fast as I can before I rush around for Kyo- chan! Adios, I'll write when I find out what happens!

DON'T BOTHER ME! I'M LOOKING FOR KYO- CHAN! NO TEE HEES FOR YOU!


	11. Chapter 11

Entry #11- Extra! #3

I ran around the streets of Namimori and literally ran up to every person, shook them by their shoulders and screamed "Have you seen a cute baby with mini tonfas?"

They either replied with a fearful shake of their heads or pointed towards a random direction to rid of me.

Really, people nowadays! Can't even help a poor, little girl find a little baby! I even asked a _police officer_ and once hearing the word 'tonfas' out of my mouth, he RAN AWAY.

Kyo- chan, what kind of power do you hold over the citizens of Namimori? Everyone shitted their pants some way or another once they have been informed of the words 'Kyo- chan' and 'tonfas' from my mouth. Maybe I should say 'Mini Kyo- chan' instead of 'Kyo- chan'. (Like that would make a difference -_-).

I tried that on an old lady and guess what? She fainted, probably thinking that when I said 'Mini Kyo- chan', the thoughts 'the devil finally had a spawn' came to mind. I kinda…left her there on the streets…I'm sure someone would find her sooner or later.

A great gist came to my mind soon after. Why don't I retrace my steps and look for him! Maybe he forgot a toy and went to obtain it back! (Why didn't I think of this before? I'm so smart! XD).

So I went back to the park and hunted for that little rascal. I looked in the bushes and found some…disturbing actions taking place there. o.0

Then I walk near the swings, seesaw, slide, monkey bars, and other little child play areas but I still couldn't find him! I went back to the market but I brought something there, in case anybody thought I was weird for coming back. (There was also a sale! XD).

After leaving the store with some grocery bags, I was walking home to store away the goods when I past people. What am I talking about, people always past people while walking in the streets! XP

But what I notice was that the women I pasted had bite marks on their necks and the men had bruises on their forehead. Suspicious. ¬.¬

So I went home put away the stuff (I don't want to lose them now ^.^), and followed the mass amount of people that had marks. I even tried asking some citizens and they ran away. Guess I'm pretty close!

So I arrived at that…um… school. What's wrong with me, I go to that school! What was it called? Narimori? Namimori? They all sound the same. =.=

So I arrived there and remember, it was the middle of the weekend, so of course no one would be there…except for Kyo- chan. O.0 Wonder why.

So I was wandering around the school grounds when I saw a trail of blood that led around the corner. O.0 I'm really concern about Kyo- chan now! :O

Mini Kyo- chan, where are you? .

I followed the bloody track to see Kyo- chan sitting on top of bodies. Dreadfully thrashed bodies with blood quickly seeping into the ground.

"My baby Kyo- chan!" I ran up to him and hug the little devil to death. "Are you okay? Did these mean bullies hurt you?"

"…"

_*I gave a glare to the pile of bodies*_

"I don't know who did this, but I should thank them for saving Kyo- chan! Let's go to the roof!" I said while holding him up like Simba. I walked into Narimori Middle without using a key (somehow Kyo- chan gave me a glare o.0), and strolled up to the roof.

The wind was REALLY strong! I almost got blown off with Kyo- chan!

But the wind didn't stop me from going to the fence and having us overlook the great view! You could see all of Narimori from here! :D

"You know Kyo- chan," I started to say to him, lifting him up again. "You're the greatest thing that may have ever happen to me so far!"

"…" (He's so cute, especially with that pacifier! .)

"*Yawn* Guess all that running made me tired! Let's take a nap, Kyo- chan!" And we snuggle against that building again and I drifted off.

"Looks like we have the bazooka fix. Let's try it out," was the last thing I heard.

I woke up but not on the roof. Surprisingly it was inside the Committee Headquarters, on the couch with a jacket over me. My eyes widen when I couldn't find Mini Kyo- chan! NOOOOOO! MINI KYO- CHAN!

"Relax [Name]." I flicked my crazed eyes towards Reborn, who was on Kyo- chan's (the older one, mind you) desk. "I gave Mini Kyo- chan to another couple, who's willing to take him in." _*Cue me running to him and about to strangle him for taking my baby D:*_

"Reborn! I'm going to-"

"Don't worry, he's safe. The couple doesn't know he's Hibari's kid. Plus, you have your studies to concentrate on; no need to worry about him."

"…But- but- but, I didn't even get to say bye to him" I began tearing up on the spot. "*sniffle* What about the stuff I brought for him too? And I didn't even give him a good bye kiss! W- what about-"

"Herbivore, you're too loud." My eyes widen to see the tall, comfy chair (why don't we have that in class? .) behind the desk turn around to see the REAL KYO- CHAN!

"KYO- CHAN! You're back! Oh, I was so busy taking care of Mini Kyo- chan that I almost forgot about you! Where did you go? You missed meeting your son!"

_*Twitch*_

"Baby, I'll let you go this time, but don't tell such a lie again."

"What are you talking about, Kyo- chan! And why did you call Reborn 'baby'? You pedophile! _*Gasp*_ Is that what you did to Mini-" _*Tonfa'd*_

"You're misunderstanding, herbivore. Just believe what he told you."

"So Reborn, what you told me about Mini Kyo- chan is true?"

"…I don't know, ask Hibari."

"Kyo- chan?"

"…Hn."

"_*Sigh*_ I'm going to miss him. I wish I had another."

_*Crash*_

"Reborn? Reborn? Where did you go?"

_*Slammed against the wall*_

"Ow. Kyo- chan?"

"So, herbivore, you want another?"

o.0 "W- what?"

"Then we'll make another if you want." _*Cue Kyo- chan pinning me against the wall, forcefully taking my lips into his and me blushing.* O.0 _

"K- Kyo- chan?" I panted as his lips parted.

He realized what he was doing and separated, returning to his seat and continuing his paperwork.

"K- Kyo- chan?" _What was that kiss about?_

"Forget what just happen. You may now leave herbivore."

_Sometimes I just don't understand you._

I left Narimori Middle and went home to see that mommy had come home from her 'sleepover'. She didn't comment about my mood being off as I confusingly drag myself up to my room and upon my bed.

My mind's hay wired right now and I can't think. Maybe I should just follow what Kyo- chan said and forget about that incident.

Entry, what do you say? (OF COURSE; you can't talk back =_=)

[Name] was here. TEE HEE?


	12. Chapter 12

Entry #12

My thoughts are out of control! I don't know whether or not to listen to Kyo- chan or answer my heart. Wow, that sounds corny. =_=

For now, I decided to follow his 'advice' and forget about that incident, regardless of what I feel. I woke up to the beeping sound of my [clock design] alarm, brush my teeth with a [tooth brush design] decorated tooth brush and wore my favorite: knee high [sock design] socks!

Really, I want to see if Kyo- chan will respond to me disobeying the dress code or his mind will drift off. Most likely the first. -_-

I went to school and tried to act like…well, how I normally act. That's difficult because how am I supposed to know how I act? O.0 It's very hard. (LOL, hard XD).

"[Naammee]…[Name]!"

"W- what? Oh, hey Squirrel."

"Are you feeling okay [Name]? You've been acting weirdly lately."

"OH, REALLY? Trust me, I'm still the same ol' [Name] you still know!" _*Glomp*_

"You, get your hands off the Tenth! Only I-"

"Only you can touch him? Oh, octopus, I never knew you roll that way~!"

"T- that's not what I meant! You stupid woman, don't run away!"

Yeah, I ran away. Who cares if class was about to start? I'm going to hang out in Kyo- chan's room! …maybe.

_*Crash into hard pecs .*_

"[Name], are you okay?"

"S-sorry Happy- chan! I wasn't looking when I was skipping and bumped into you!"

"It's okay! Where were you going anyways? Class is about to start!"

"Ummmm, I was going to buy bread for breakfast."

"[Name], you shouldn't treat yourself like this! Eating a nutritious breakfast every morning helps! Here, have this red bean bread I brought this morning! _*Ring!*_ Ah, the bell! See you in class [Name]!"

"T-thank you Happy- chan!"

Maybe I should've told him I dislike red bean bread the most. =_= All well, it's food!

I was walking outside across the field to head over to the building where Kyo- chan's 'office' was.

"EXTREME!"

Apparently Sasagawa Ryohei had gym first period.

"[NAME], WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Just walking around. Nothing much going on."

"BUT [NAME], YOU SEEM EXTREMELY UPSET! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOUR USUAL SELF?"

"Usual self? I'm acting fine! _*Ring!*_ Look's like first period's over. See you later!"

"BYE [NAME], TO THE EXTREME!"

I left the fields then and made my way off the school grounds, towards a nearby convenience store. The store owner recognized me and waved, which I responded back (Hey, I know almost every store owner there is. Who knows, there might be a sale! .).

I was scanning the food products when I accidently bumped into someone, or to be more precise, a girl with an eye patch.

"Chrome? What are you doing here?"

"…"

"Oh, I see. You're buying a basket full of chocolate candy? That's not good for your health! Here, you can have this red bean bread I got earlier."

"…thank you."

"No prob! See you later!"

I left the store without buying anything (the owner was a bit sad) and walked through a park. Little kids were playing on the playgrounds while I had my head in the clouds, thinking about Kyo- chan again.

"[Name], are you here to become my follower?"

This little kid with a cow print suit yelled to me.

"…Who are you again? I believe we haven't met yet, but I've seen you with Squirrel."

"My name's Lambo and I'm going to become your leader!"

I stared at him and ignoring him, left.

"Hey! You better return with grapes! And candy!"

…Let's just pretend I didn't see him today. ^_^

I wandered back onto the school grounds, only to meet the person I didn't really want to meet.

"Herbivore, why aren't you in class?"

"Oh, Kyo- chan! Class? What class are you speaking of? I know of none!" I falsely said with joy.

"…Follow me," and Kyo- chan headed to the reception room and sat down on his couch, concentrating on his work.

I placed myself in his seat (which he didn't mind much _) and began spinning the chair around (Yay, it's a spinning chair!). My head throbbed afterwards and I made my way to the opposite end of the couch, watching as he twirled a ring between his fingers.

"Oooo, Kyo- chan, that's a nice ring right there! Where did you get it from?"

"…"

The door opened, catching our attention.

"You're Hibari Kyoya, right?"

"It's Kyo- chan to you!"

"…and you are…?"

"I'm like Tsuna's big brother and also an acquaintance of Reborn. I want to talk about the ring with the cloud symbol on it."

"Oh, the baby's…then you must be strong. Talking about the ring is not my main concern. As long as I can bite you dead…"

"I see, a problematic kid indeed. That's fine. This way things will go faster."

"Hey, you're Squirrel's big brother, huh? And why do you have a whip? Do you use it for stuff like-"

"Quiet, herbivore, before I bite you to death too." 0.o

"Okay~!"

It seems like he didn't comment on my violation to the dress code nor my weird behavior.

"And you're violating the dress code too. I'm going have to bite you dead later too."

…never mind, he notice. -_-

It seems like everything is the same as it use to be. I can't wait for tomorrow to be on normal terms with Kyo- chan again! And to go back to a normal life! Or is _that _about to change also? o.0

[Name]- chan was here! _*Pokes Entry*_ TEE HEE.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reminder:** I mostly include dialogue from the KHR manga chapters in order, and put in extra scenes with [Name] included. Please make sure you are familiar with the scenes and understand that descriptive work is not my piece of pie (or forte). I also expect that you can infer which dialogue is whose and advise those not far ahead in the plot to catch up. There will be spoilers in the future. Thank you ^^

Entry #13

The two guys slid apart after impact, weapons ready to strike again. They stood guard on top of the Namimori school roof…

Ha, don't I sound like some narrator? XD Okay, let's get back to the action.

"On top of the school roof, how memorable. I like this place, you know?"

"Then I'll let you stay here forever. After I make you grovel."

"Kyo- chan! That's mean!"

He lunged to Dino-chan (New nickname for him: Dinosaur!) and started attacking. They did some other moves which I couldn't catch up with until Dinosaur stopped Kyo- chan.

"For your age, you're pretty good."

"What are you saying? I'm going easy on you."

Kyo- chan strikes Dinosaur some more. Oh, harsh! Can't you believe that they're only playing for fun, but they're being so violent to each other? CX

What was I doing? Drinking with Dinosaur's friend, Romario, sounding close to Mario! . We were drinking a can of juice together, once in awhile clicking the aluminum drinks and quaffed the sweet liquid down. That's good stuff! XP

"Too bad."

"You're too easy. Just die."

Kyo- chan was about to hit Dinosaur but his arm somehow got trap in the whip.

"Wait, wait, wait, can you guys do that again? I miss it!"

"You're still a frog in a well. I don't want you to be satisfied only at this level. I'll have you, become stronger, Kyoya."

"No."

"Wha?"

_*Smack!*_

"Ow! Hey, you!"

"Kyo- chan, that's just plain mean!"

"Shut up, herbivore, you're too loud."

"Eep!" I hid out of their sight, away from Romario, and saw this man who leaned on the building in the shadows.

"That's more like it. You two continue the fighting."

"Hey mister, who are you?"

"Wha? How did you find me here?"

"You're pretty impolite. You didn't even answer my question."

"U-um, I'm a star in a sky!"

"Really? Then why is star like you doing down here?"

"I-I fell down here for a tour of Japan!"

"Well, I can guess that, it seems kinda boring hanging in the sky all the time."

"Okay, this star is leaving! He's going back to the sky with his friends!"

"Okay mister star! See you later!"

The weird man left and I headed back to Romario.

"Hey [Name], where did you go?"

"Nowhere~!"

That ended the day and I went home, like usual. Weirdly, it seems like Kyo- chan is determined to become even stronger. 0.o

Let's hope he doesn't bite me to death that hard. ^_^

[Name] was recently here. TEE HEE! O_0


	14. Chapter 14

Entry #14

…Oh, hello Entry. It seems like I have mature quite a bit and am now speaking properly. I wonder why…pft, YEAH RIGHT! I'm still the silly writer you know! XD

So today's another training day for Kyo- chan and another day of me enjoying my lunch on the roof without him kicking me out. As always, he's up here 'playing' with Dinosaur, if you know what I mean~… Nah! They're only training! (I wonder what came to your head XP). So much for a normal school day (not that I mind ^.^).

I was with Romario again (Nickname: Mario); it's weird because when I asked him why he's always with Dinosaur, he said "If I'm not with the boss, I worry." Then I asked him what is that feeling, which he replied "devotion."

Okay so back to the action! (What kind of action, I'm wondering~! XD).

"Hey, Kyoya. Before fighting today, I want to talk about the ring. Since it feels like I'm tricking you and it doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right, I wonder~!"

_*Glare*_

"Oh shit, I'll be quiet!"

"…It's fine. I'm not interested-"

"How could you refuse Dinosaur? He's, like, the ultimate dinosaur!"

_*Double Glare*_

"I didn't say anything~!"

"…I'm not interested in anything other than beating you up."

"Oh, S&M, huh? Kyo- chan, I never knew you'll be the captain with Dinosaur~!"

_*Death Glare*_

"Oh, fine! Be that way!"

"Geez, you're so troublesome."

"Hey. If you don't fight seriously, I'll throw this ring away."

Wha- what? You bastard~~~! Fine, then how about a trade? If I beat you in a serious battle, then you'll have to be a part of Tsuna's family."

Romario and me fell over and died laughing! (Not really died, but you know what I mean). It was that funny, and even after3-5 minutes, we were _still_ laughing. By that time my throat was killing me and I had tears coming out of my [e/c] eyes.

"Mario, give me a sip of that drink," I said to him, which he handed me the can. I took a sky out of it (for those that don't know what a sky is, it's when you take a drink from another person's drink without putting your lips on the container. You hold the drink up in the air and pour it in your mouth) but I sucked at skies.

Like, I understand how it works, just, how you aim the drink to your mouth makes it really difficult!

So, of course, I spilled the grape juice (curse you grape juice! I need to wash you out now! XP) all over my front.

"Excuse me Mario, but I'm going to wash this out!" And I ran down the stairs. If you count a slip and two falls as running, then I partly ran. XD

So I made my way to those sinks outside on school grounds. It's weird because why would there be sinks outside? Very freaky, I tell you.

I was cleaning my shirt, then ran back upstairs to see them in the middle of the fight.

Guess I'll end it there because my shirt was soaked and I couldn't enjoy myself on the roof in that condition. XP

[Name] was here. Adios amigos, or my favorite, TEE HEE.


	15. Chapter 15

Entry #15

AHHH! The sun…it's…too…HOT!

That burning star in the sky won't go down! Well, it was the afternoon, and the heat was killing me! I mean, even Mario was sweating like a pig over here and he's wearing a suit. I'm lucky I don't have to wear one :')

So I just left Kyo- chan with Dinosaur so they could continue their fighting. The sun went down already (luckily!) and I started wander the streets in the dark :D

A punch, boom, and slice came from around the corner and look who I see: it's Squirrel, Octopus, Happy- chan, and Sunny! And also this little kid, that cow kid and this Chinese girl. Look

Looks like I'll surprise them! XD

Before I could even move from my spot, these scary guys in black standing on a cliff came out of nowhere! :O They started talking about stuff and I swear I saw that Mister Star Guy again; you know, the one that said he came from the sky to tour? Yeah, that's him.

Then these two girls jumped out of nowhere and began talking! Whoa, wait up, let me catch my thoughts; it becomes confusing and I'm trying to understand what I wrote down…..

Okay, I got it! Squirrel and his friends are involved in some weird gang thing!

Then I heard something about Namimori Junior High; I can't ever understand which it is. Is it Namimori Middle or Namimori Junior High? So puzzling! X_X

And then those people left and Squirrel was left on the floor trembling!

Oh my…God! Hahaha, I overheard these students in class talking about this song and it's called Oh My God. Lol ha! XD (Ignore my 'intelligence')

Whhaa? Don't be jealous of my smartness, you're making me blush! *waves hand down* =_=

Yikes (wow is that even used anymore?), it's so late! I'm hiding under the covers of my blanket with a flashlight, trying to write Entry. Be back tomorrow, I hear noises outside my door. :O

[Name] was here. *whispering* tee hee.

PS- "[Name], are you asleep yet young missy? You know you have school tomorrow, don't slack off!"

"I was sleeping but you woke me up!"

"Then why is the flashlight in your bed?"

"…I'm afraid of monsters under my bed."

TEE HEE XP


	16. Chapter 16

Entry #16

I came to school early this morning but if you called in the afternoon early, then I'm happy. ^.^

So with Kyo- chan training for the past few days, the students here pretty much went crazy a bit. Okay, not a bit, but a LOT. They ran around the hallways, trashed the rooms; the teachers were pretty much terrified. But then Kusakabe (Nickname: BBQ. XD really random, but his name sounds like kabobs and that's were BBQ came from!) came and everything went back to normal!

Okay, I expected Kyo- chan to be sleeping in his office (like normal) but I didn't. There was a sign that he didn't even touch the stuff in here for days!

So I went to the roof and found the concrete, like, bitten off! (haha, bitten. You know, 'bite you to death'!) Dinosaur and Kyo- chan were in a middle of fighting and they were bleeding! Oh no!

No, it's not an 'Oh no!' situation, it's an 'OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO YOU GUYS' situation!

They had scratches and cuts and bruises and…and blood! So much blood!

I would've stopped them but you know what Kyo- chan say in this state: 'You want me to bite you to death herbivore? Because I surely will.' NOOO, I don't want that to happen! X'(

So I stayed there for half an hour while I watched them continued fighting. Then I left a big first aid kit and two homemade bentos (made with love~3) in my place and left. I don't want to disturb them while they're fighting.

So I went to class and saw that Squirrel came back after being sick. His classmates were saying how 'no good' he was and Kyoko came up to him to talk about her older brother.

Then he actually came and dragged Squirrel out of there. Weird.

So I heard that something was going to happen at school tonight so I made a perfect plan. Went to sleep. Check. Made sure Mommy fell dead asleep. …Double check. Sneak out. Check. Stalk Squirrel and his gang to school. …hehehe, of course~! (I made it sound like they're in a dangerous gang, like the Mafia or something XD).

I saw the two flying girls again and they were on top of the roof with these other people. Then Sunny (it's Ryohei!) and this very…girly sort of guy came out.

All of a sudden a boxing ring came out of nowhere and they started fighting! :O

Sunny started losing until this baby came out of nowhere! He was carried by this eagle! I want an eagle that can do that to me! XD

In the end, Sunny won. Pretty bloody but it was alright. Then one of the two flying girls said that the cow suit baby was up against this guy. Then they disappeared!

And Kyoko and her friend came, demanding what was happening. Apparently, a sumo wrestling match occurred. -_-

I'm trying to sum this up, since I just got back from it and I'm tired. I'll write more tomorrow. ^.^

[Name]- chan was here. She is now not present to answer your calls. ZZzzzz.


	17. Chapter 17

Entry #17

Yawn! I'm tired!...I felt like I wrote this before. -_- All well! A notebook like you won't care, right Entry?

So I went to school again and it's like a repeat of yesterday: Kyo- chan and Dinosaur trained, Squirrel was easily scared (especially when I pounced on him from behind! He became so frighten! XD), Octopus- chan yelled at me for 'attacking' Squirrel, Happy- chan was laughing his smile off (if that ever makes sense), and the other people were…other people. Do I need to describe what they were doing? No? Let's continue.

So I heard again that Squirrel and his Mafia gang were doing something again. (That's what I'm going to call him and his friends when they are together. I'm too lazy to write them all out. Plus, I heard from Happy- chan that they were playing a Mafia game too. He is my witness! Witness!)

Let's fast forward to tonight. I did the same procedure I did last night in order to escape home and secretly followed the Mafia gang to school (I prefer 'secretly follow' over 'stalking', but I'll use both for the fun of it!).

Okay, so it's raining pretty badly and everyone went to the roof. The ROOF! Hope no one gets electrified by lighting. ^_^

Yeah, since everyone went to the roof and I was petrified by getting struck, I stayed in the stairway with the door slightly ajar. (let's hope I don't hear thunder/lighting. What's the difference?). I couldn't see anything but I could hear what they were saying…sometimes. What, there was tons of people there!

Okay, I'll sum up what happens because I don't want to fall with the flu/cold/fever/whatever sickness that'll prevent me from tracking down these people! X(

Then I heard something like 'he wrote dumb!' from someone's thoughts. Maybe I'm a mind reader…I'll test it later. XD

Then I heard the gang doing something like a group circle; you know, one of those circles which everyone comes together and cheer or root for something. Yeah, I'm going off track now, let me speed this process up.

I heard those strangers (I'm sorry, but some HOT strangers) talking about Lambo (A nickname…how about Annoying? Nah, that's too mean; fine, how about BC? Stands for Baby Cow. XD) and how blah, blah, blah, I don't need to explain this stuff!

I heard a poof, so does that count? Then more thunder and fighting and another poof! Then I heard everyone so surprised about this 25 year old guy that looks strangely familiar to BC. Then I guess something happen to him and BC got beaten up! Oh no! Well…at least that other guy was tenderizing the meat before it got cook! (HAHAHA get it? He's a cow, tenderized, then cook by lighting! …you people are no fun…-_-).

Yeah, then I heard something like Squirrel stopped them and took BC to the hospital and that they lost or something. Nooo! They lost a Mafia game! X(

So that's all that happen so far, nothing new of that sort. But I went home and when I closed the front door, Mommy was sitting in the living room with a lamp on. Oops! Guess she found out! X(

"Where have you been missy? It's past your curfew!"

"Mommy, I was helping a friend get back home."

"In this weather?"

"Well, he couldn't see because of the rain and he was scared of thunder so yeah. He asked me to help him."

"…get back to bed."

_Yes!_

"Okay! Good night!"

[Name] was writing this until her mom came in and she had to feign sleep. TEE HEE! _SHH! _I mean, tee hee. XP


	18. Chapter 18

Entry #18

Phew, man, how long has it been since I wrote in this journal? (And I say journal because it is definitely NOT a diary!) Well, I'm back!

So what happen last time? *Flips back a page and reads the last entry* Ahh yes! BC got beaten up by this big guy who seemed very devoted to his cruel master and Squirrel interfered with it. Then something bad happened, blah, blah, blah and when I got home, I was in trouble for going out in such horrible weather. :P

Now I'm back to sneaking out at night and 'following' Squirrel and his gang! So the day after the thunder storm, I still went to school. Mario greeted me when I entered the roof and we continued to watch our 'masters' fight each other until they ended up to be a bloody pulp.

Since I got bored at watching them fight nonstop, I wandered around the school grounds and an idea came to me. 'Why don't I leave a big first aid kit for Kyo- chan and Dinosaur again!' …..But that means going to the nurse's office :( Apparently the old lady that used to work there left because she went on a world travel journey with her husband (I'm surprised she even has one). So now I have to get the kit from the perverted doctor that hits on girls nonstop. What a bummer…

I made it to the nurse's office and just when I was about to enter, I heard Octopus saying "Phew, it's done. ….Shamal, wake up! I'm done."

"! Ah, you folded all the paper into paper planes…what the heck are you doing?" _Planes, planes, planes! Paper airplanes! :D _

"What, of course it's for training! You told me we could complete the new move!"

"Hm? Ah, you don't need to fold anymore paper planes." _Wow, what a waste of paper._

"WHAAAT!"

"What I mean by 'complete' is it had a good effect already." _….Should I walk in now?_

"Hey…wait! But I didn't even bring down one paper plane."

"You still don't understand. Like I said! Strong willpower wouldn't mean so much from now on. It's the same thing with hitting on a girl." _Yeeeeaaahhh, I think I'll wait until they're done talking. The topic is involving a girl *cough cough I'M A GIRL cough cough*_ "Do you know what's the most important thing when hitting on a girl?" _Guts and skills!_

"Uh…well…eroticism?" _Whooaa, topic's getting way out of hand…_

"Geez, it can't be helped. Look it's here, here." *he points to his head* "To put it plainly, those guys that are popular did not use their brains enough. If you just use your brain and pull some tricks, there isn't a woman in this world that won't fall for it!" _Then how come you don't have a woman if you know this?_ "Now that you understand, use your brain and write it down. Don't fold paper planes anymore!" _Those papers were use for writing?_

Then I forgot what else they talked about. Something about a move and this guy called Bel-phe-gor…I think that's how you pronounce it…I'll call him Bel! It sounds just like those tinkling bells that you ring! ^.^ So yeah, then I decided to walk in.

"Old man, can I please borrow the biggest first aid kit you have here?"

"Ahh, [Name]! Call me…Dr. Shamal! *poses and winks* And if you're going to use formalities, wear a sexy kimono and say in a husky voice 'Doctor, I think I have a problem. Can use please have a look in my kimono~.'"

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine wearing the school uniform. I just need the first aid kit. Oh, and hi Octopus! You look pissy as always!"

"No I don't!"

"Fine, fine, fine, while wearing your uniform, say 'Doctor, I- I think something is wrong; can you please cure my body~?'".

"…I'll just take the first aid kit and leave..." And I snatched the heavy box off the table near Octopus and ran up the roof. Behind me I heard the embarrass voice of Octopus yelling at 'Doctor' Shamal. (Note to self: be careful of him).

So yeah, They were still fighting and weren't bleeding a lot like yesterday. I felt depress by the time lunch came around. Mario was eating and our 'masters' still weren't done. But the thing is…I forgot to make a bento for them! :'( How are they going to feel the love I made in the bentos if I don't have them! So I sulked a little, ate some lunch from Mario's and left for the day.

So at night, I was about to go out when… "Where do you think you're going missy?" _Oops. Forgot to check if mommy was sleeping._

"I'm going to the store to buy something. Do you want anything?"

"…Is there a sale there today?"

"…Maybe, I'm not sure. I haven't been there for so long so I have to visit there every night to make sure."

*eyes me* "At night?"

"They begin to restock at night 'cause there's less customers. You can't blame them~."

"…Fine. You may go." _Yes!_

I was out in a second and at school the next. It seemed like whatever was going on had already started so I didn't really understand what was happening. Then a loud explosion came from one of the floors of the school and I'm all like "…Yay, I don't have class anymore! :D".

So I happily made my way to the store, brought some ingredients for tomorrow's bentos, and left. There was no sale D: But I'll return tomorrow :D

Then I really wondered. _Kyo- chan's been really busy with Dinosaur and all lately. Who puts on the bandages for him? Who watches him eat his over- filled with love bento? Who feeds him the delicious food with indications of obsessing love? _

Then I decided. I will do all this for him! ^.^ It's the least I can do for him when he's hurt! :D

Yawn! I have to rest! Must save up energy for tomorrow if I am to make a bento for Kyo- chan! (and Dinosaur also.)

[Name] is dreaming of bentos and Kyo- chan right now. Tee Hee! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Entry #19

NOOOOOOOO! I missed him last night! How could I, being a 'follower' and all? So you're wondering what happen, huh?

Well, from my sources, I heard that Kyo- kun (Okay I'm getting off topic but I always called him Kyo- chan. I used the wrong ending because this is referring to little kids and cute girls. –Kun is used for male teens ^.^ I fixed my mistake! :D) came inside the school yesterday after I left and he actually stayed there for some time! I could've gone in and ambush him you know!

My source (I'll never tell you who he is!) told me that this is what happen: "scary Hibari came in, bit some people outside, threaten to bite everyone inside, dodged an attack, almost hit Yamamoto (which Yama- kun block), which angered the Great Hibari, only which a baby's advice made him wait with patience, then he asked about the school repairs and then he left." (My source couldn't talk anymore because he got found out by Kyo- kun himself and received a horrible beating, resulting in him leaving and not gathering more information. :P).

So the next day at school, I met Mario on the roof and retold him what happen. He muttered to himself something like 'troublesome kid' and told me that every day after I leave in the afternoon, the 3 of them (Kyo- kun, Dinosaur, Mario) would go to places like the ocean, on a mountain, or in a river!

I was surprised and angry because (1) I couldn't go (2) It sounded like fun (3) Where did they get the money to go to these places? and (4) Did they use the first aid kit I left for them? Mario reassured me that they did and I forgave him ^.^

So yeah, there was no one on the roof except us two and he told me he better head back to Dinosaur or something bad would happen to him physical well being. I was left wondering where Kyo- kun and Dinosaur was. I even made bentos for both of them! :( So I guess they have no more training. :( I was hoping I could redress his wounds and watch him and feed him…*drools*. Now it's too late… :(

I finally went back to class after who knows how long and I thought that there were no more classes because of the whole 'blown up floor' incident yesterday. Sadly, it was still there :( and everyone still went to school normally. The weird thing is I saw a few shady guys surrounding the school; I wonder who they are…

So finally it was night time and I went to the store. I stopped by school first (like always) and saw that in Building B the windows and doors were sealed shut. O.0 I avoided that place but I saw everyone there! Octopus must have been crazy thinking that it's Halloween or something because he had tons of bandages around him! A mummy! And Mr. Extreme was wearing an arm cast! He must be dressing up as a patient! :D

I saw Kyo- kun on one of the buildings and I immediately ran to the roof, only to hide and watch him sit on the cylinder shape on the roof. What? I haven't seen him all day; of course I would stare at him for a long time. :D

He yawned and said "It would be quicker if we just slaughtered everyone." How cruel! D: But all well. :D Then fog came out of nowhere! I swear I heard a voice say "Yamamoto Takeshi…you must win, so as to grasp your own place."o.0 I got freaked out.

"Herbivore, I know you're hiding there." I froze in my spot and didn't move, not wanting to alarm the T-Rex that I was there. (If only dinosaurs were real, I could try this…wait! There's Dinosaur! *evil grin* I'll try it on him later…)

"Come on out or I'll bite you to death." Now this definitely made me crawl out of my hiding space and stared up at him from my spot. How did he get up there in the first place?

We didn't say anything at first and both stared at the events in the other building. There was even this big, gigantic movie screen projecting on the wall! If only I had some popcorn…but I did have the bento boxes I made for lunch~! So I sat at the base of the circle thingy and took out the bento I made for Dinosaur! Well, he's not going to eat it, so yeah…

So I sat down and using my chopsticks, I ate in Kyo- kun's face! XD You should've seen it! He was frowning and his eyebrows were together and I think I heard his stomach growled! XP

"Kyo- kun," *he glared* "do you want the extra bento I made?" He didn't utter anything but only looked at me before saying "Where?" I stupidly grinned and tried to leave the bento on the platform he was sitting on but even when I tippy toe I couldn't reach him. Man, how tall was that thing? More like, how short was I? XP

And then Kyo- kun did the nicest thing to me since the whole 'Baby Kyo- chan' incident! (More like the nicest thing he ever did to anyone…). He stretched his hand out towards me and said "Here.". I was so surprised by his sincerity but hid it and grinned like a big idiot.

My hand met his and he paused a bit (a short bit, but I still notice) before pulling me up and then taking the bento (made with love~!). I was still grinning like some half- wit but even his comment ("My hand was waiting for the bento, not you."), I still was glad nevertheless.

But he didn't comment on the heart I inscribed on neither the rice, nor the little heart shape vegetables beside it. I couldn't see his face but I heard an "Hn" from him. Good enough! ^.^

I didn't finish half of my bento before I remember that I had to head to the store and then home before mommy worried! I scrambled to pack away my bento but Kyo- kun was still eating so I yelled to him as I climb down "Return that to me tomorrow!" and slam the roof door.

I brought the ingredients for tomorrow and by the time I came home, mommy was sitting in one of the living room sofas asleep. I put the stuff I brought away and wrote a note saying I came home at 9pm (but it was really 11pm XP). Before heading to my own room for solitude, I covered mommy up with a blanket.

Today was a nice day, especially with Kyo- kun and all. Let's hope tomorrow is the same as well…

[Name]'s mind declared it to be 'Bento Time'! TEE HEE.


	20. Chapter 20

Entry #20

Wow, this is entry number 20, huh? Doesn't feel any different… all well. So I came home, found mommy asleep, blah, blah, blah. So I went to school the next morning, (is it summer or what?) I did what I usually do: make my love made bentos, wore my girly girly uniform with the skirt, and said bye to mommy. (she was scratching her head about what happen last night. Trust me, I reassured her ;D).

So I went to school like always and Squirrel was NOT there! Oh No! Where could he have gone? Maybe hibernating….XP

Well, I didn't fully attend school that day. You could say I was out hunting for Squirrel and his hibernating tree! So where's the place where there are tons of trees? A forest! Well, there was this forest at the base of a mountain so yeah! ^.^

But I kinda gave up going there, even though I heard that there was a store there (I'll put that store on my list of shopping markets XD) and I was sure Squirrel was gonna come back some time soon.

So I followed Kyo- chan (I'm switching back to –chan now! ^.^ I don't care what they say about endings and stuff, I started calling him with an –chan at the beginning and I'll keep doing it until the end! And plus, who said I couldn't call Kyo- chan cute… 0.o)….wow that was a long note. So I followed Kyo- chan and when the coast was clear and he was unguarded, I pounce on him! XD

*Tonfa!* (is that even a sound?)

"You're following me again herbivore."

"B- but, but, but, I um… came back for my bento box! Yeah, that's it, I need it back cause I have another one with me right here!"

"…Training's done."

"….?"

*then realization hit me like Xanxus's glass cup hitting Squalo's head*

"Oh My God, I don't have to make my famous loving bentos anymore…? NOOO! My future efforts! Gone to waste! And where's that bento box from yesterday?" An unnoticeable blush made its way to my cheeks when I remember yesterday.

*stalker/fan girl obsession mode*

_He held my hand! And he ate my bento! I feel so loved…_

(What's funny is that I spazz[sp?] over a small thing like this but now I really remember that he gave me a kiss entries ago. And I don't know how to spell spazz, okay? It's difficult… -_- Oh, and it was around the time when baby Kyo- chan was here… *sniffle*)

So he didn't answer my question about my bento nor hand it to me so I calmed down and just happily clasp his arm. He gave me a death glare and tried to shake me off but I had a death GRIP. He gave up, knowing it was futile.

So we were walking down the streets and this guy(?) in the shadows said something like "It's been a long time. You've become stronger again, it seems." 0.o

Like, wth? (if you don't know, it's 'what the hell?' :D) Where did that guy come from? I don't even think Kyo- chan heard most of it cause he turned around, paused, and just kept on walking. -3- Come on Kyo- chan, don't tell me you didn't hear that! *o*

It was finally then that Kyo- chan asked me to get off. I mean, he literally asked me, and didn't even take out a random tonfa nor give me a glare! Well, the glare comes later and I mean, how could I refuse? He was ASKING me. Weird.

"Ah, sumimasen Kyo- chan! Sorry!"

Well, he didn't really say anything after that and I kept walking beside him. Then another realization hit, but not to me; to Kyo- chan.

"Herbivore, why aren't you in school?" Now cue the glare.

"Ah, um, oh, that? W-well, yeah, about that, ja ne!"

Then I ran home and hid under the covers until…well, now! And ja ne means like a extremely casual good bye but saying it to someone a class year older than you is impolite. Well, what grade am I in anyways? :P Whatever Kyo- chan's in, that's what!

So I'll write later today after I come back from my 'trip to the store'. So, JA NE FOR NOW!

[Name] was here. JA NE! ….Tee hee, she likes using that word. :D


	21. Chapter 21

Entry #21

I'm back from my trip to 'the store'! ^.^ So after I wrote the last entry, it was already time for me to head to 'the store'. I told mommy, which she gave me some money to buy the stuff! :D Now I really have to buy stuff from the market, even if they're not on sale. But I have to trick her. Now I feel horrible :( Other than that feeling, I can't help but feel a tug at my heart, like something is very wrong with the events at school… 0.0

So I came to school and it was really dark outside! I couldn't really see anything but I saw this path of light! *0* It was like a path to heaven for me! XP

So I snuck inside the building and hid behind one of the carts filled with basketballs. Well, Kyo- chan wasn't there so I was a bit disappointed but I brought a snack with me today! It was…well I brought chips, a can of soda, candy, pocky, and rice! :3 I kept the rice in a lunch box, okay? -_-

So there was two groups in the gym: one with Squirrel and the other with this guy with scars on his face. :3 Heh heh, it's kinda like school; they split into their own groups and named themselves as Namimori and the Scary, Shady Guys. XP

Then someone else entered the gym and it was these two shady guys and a girl. One of the guys had a scar over his nose and bobby pins in his hair. 0.o I thought only girls use those… and when he talked he sounded like a dog barking. Does that even make sense? So I'll call him Doggy! X3

Oh wait! I remember him! He was the guy with the scar over his face that dragged me before this pinapple head and even blindfolded me! Wonder why he's here…

The other guy was wearing a white hat and it looked very cute. :3 He had round glasses and…was that a barcode on his left cheek? O.0 I wonder how much he would cost if I used one of those price scans on him! XD So I'll call him Barcode.

And there was this girl behind them both. She had a skull eye patch on her right eye, a trident in her hands and she spoke some foreign language. I think Italian…and she looks like this girl I bump into when I go to the stores. Wait…it is her! Chrome always buys these chocolate candies and snacks and stuff. You don't remember? I gave her my red bean paste bread a long time ago!

Then Octopus came out of nowhere and started screaming about something that had to do with this Roukudou Mukuro…sounds familiar…did I met him somewhere before? 0_o Squirrel stood up for Chrome and she came out of nowhere and kissed him on his cheek! *.*

Wow, so bold…what would be really funny is that if she turns all shy all of a sudden! XP That would be hilarious! XD

Of course, Octopus started freaking out and blah, blah, blah. On the other side a little baby in a blue cape the size of Reborn stepped up. He was so small! Now I really miss Baby Kyo- chan… where is Kyo- chan anyways? He better take responsibility! XO

So Squirrel and his 'Mafia' gang talked among themselves and stuff. You know what, I'm skipping some parts. Too much detail from the looks of how I'm writing this entry. -_-

So yeah, the battle started. This blonde baby joined the group and he even had an eagle! *0* I want one! …didn't I write this before…? I don't even remember anymore. :P

So yeah, Chrome started twirling her trident around the floor and everything got all wacky! 0.o It gave me a HUGE headache so I grabbed all of my snacks and ran outside! :P

I headed towards Kyo- chan's office and along the way I met Dinosaur! Rawr! :D He freaked out, maybe cause I was in the dark and came out of nowhere. See, that works on him but not Kyo- chan. Man, you're a tough audience to scare Kyo-chan…

Apparently, he's looking for Kyo- chan and he's going to ask him a question as a 'teacher'. I didn't know how he was a teacher at that time since he kept tripping on his own two feet every second. Either that or falling on ME, making both of us fall onto the floor. Ouch =_=

Heck, Kyo- chan wasn't even on the school grounds but we didn't know, so we kept looking for him for an hour before Dinosaur offered to walk me home. 0/0 Wasn't that so nice of him? ^.^

So I squeezed his arm to death (ha, I'm taking that from Kyo- chan) and we were walking near this river. It had this small hill from the sidewalk to the river and there was Kyo-chan! *.*

And we were like baby, baby, baby, ohhhhhh! No, just kidding, I actually heard that sound while I was on the elevator on day while I was at the mall. :P So yeah, we were like 'Oh my god, there's Kyo- chan! Why is he out here?' and went towards him.

I was still on Dinosaur's arm and I swore I saw a glare coming from Kyo- chan as we got closer. 0.o

"Yo, Looks like you'll have to fight tomorrow. How do you feel?" _I__feel__awesome,__thanks__for__asking__me__Dinossaur!__:D_

"Come and find out for yourself."

It was then that I 'detach' myself from Dinosaur and fling myself to Kyo- chan, screaming "I want to find out, I want to find out! :3"

He tonfa'd me, of course. I mean, how would you act if a fangirl flung themselves at you and screamed that?

Well, all I thought of when he said that with his tonfas in position and a smirk on his face is 'OH MY GOD, HE IS SO FREAKING HOT!'. Ignore the fangirl in me, everyone has one. Trust me, EVERYONE DOES. I just know, not cause I watch many people each day. ¬.¬

So yeah, I kinda said good luck to Kyo- chan and bye after that. Well, I want to go to sleep fast so tomorrow can come! Can't wait for tomorrow night! ^.^ Write in you after I come back from 'the store' tomorrow!

[Name] 3 Entry so much~!

[Name] was here. Good NIGHT! :P


	22. Chapter 22

Entry #22

NO! KYO- CHAN!

The tonfas flew out of his hands. He was on his knee as his opponent approached him with the intention to murder. A robotic arm reached out, as if waiting for the command to shoot.

"Finish him."

"No…no, don't!" Squirrel yelled.

I stood there, eyes widen. Were tears forming in my eyes?

"Don't do it!"

GASP.

Damn…what a weird dream to be having on a day like this. Let me start this day all over again…

WHHAAA WHHOOO! :3 Does that even make sense? Well, today is the much anticipated day in which Kyo- chan is fighting! :O How the night goes by so fast! But that dream… I can't help but feel that something is going to happen soon…something very big…

So I woke up at around like 5:18am! :O Amazing, school doesn't start yet but I couldn't really fall asleep. So I decided to hang out with Dinosaur! ^.^

I came over there and Chrome was there sleeping. Only Dinosaur and Mario was awake when I arrived and they were talking about something serious until I rudely walk in.

"[N-Name]!"

"Sorry but I couldn't sleep. I want to hang out with you guys for awhile."

"Sure!"

My mind drifted back to the dream.

"And um, Dinosaur…I was wondering…"

"Don't worry [Name]!" He grinned. "I, as his teacher, am sure that Kyouya will win tonight!"

"Thanks Dinosaur!" I said and latch onto his arm but I guess I didn't shake drowsiness fully off this morning. I feel asleep while still hugging his arm. :P I don't remember much but I heard distant voices from Octopus, Happy- chan, Sunny, and Squirrel.

By the time I woke up, it was noon and everyone left. Even Dinosaur and Mario left me all alone on a spare bed. There was this note that said 'Be back until 11' but that was misleading! It could be AM or PM but 11am pasted and they weren't back yet.

I left that place and looked for Kyo- chan, because I wanted to wish him luck! So I walked around the neighborhood for 2 hours and the school grounds for 3 hours and man, I was starving by that time! I brought a snack from this store and by the time I finish, it was night time already! I called mommy to let her know I was fine and was heading to the store.

Then I saw Kyo- chan walking onto the school grounds! I hid in a bush. Time for my awesome ambushing skills! XD

*Pounce!*

"Kyo- chan!"

*Tonfa'd*

"Ouch! Kyo- chan!"

"Herbivore."

"Are you going to fight right now?"

"…hn."

"Oh, that's great! Well, I just wanted to wish you luck!" And I gave him one of my cheesy grins! :D

He kept walking and I, of course, held onto his arm. Then we saw the 'gang' waiting for us!

"Hey Happy- chan! Hey Octopus! Hey Sunny!"

"Why have you all gathered here?" _They__'__re __here __to __root __for __you!__^.^_

"What the, you-!"

"Now, now…well, we're-"

"HERE TO SUPPORT YOU!"

"WHOO, yeah! That's right!"

*Tonfa'd! XP*

"Ouchie!"

"Hmm… you're an eyesore. If you're not gone in the next second, I'll kill you. Harder than this herbivore here."

"What the hell did you say? You just pissed me off something fierce!"

"You're gonna do them harder than me! Aww, come on Kyo- chan! Do **me **harder!"

*Tonfa'd! Again!*

"Now, now, let's all calm down. We're just coincidently pasting by, see? Don't mind us, Hibari. Okay?" _Yeah __Happy-__chan! __Way __to __go __for __cheating __death!_

Then this loud sound came out of nowhere, causing me to jump behind Kyo- chan.

"So…That's the one." _OMG, __did __he __SMILE? __O_0_

"All I have to do is bite you to death." _OMG, __you__'__re __so __awesomely __hot! __=w=_

Kyo- chan looked to me and tonfa'd me off to the side. Very painful I say, very painful. -_-

"Move."

So I turned on my ninja skills on and hid into the bushes! Shh! I had to be very quiet on my mission to watch from far away! XD So the battlefield was called 'the cloud ground', which was the sports field. Weird, cause clouds aren't on the ground but the opposite; in the sky! :D

So the two girls started explaining some stuff about it. Did I hear guns, mines, and barbed wire? Oh my, my mind must be mixing these things up. It's probably buns, a mime, and BBQ wire. XD

I hid in a tree as they began talking. Then the scar guy on the throne started to laugh crazily. 0.o I can't help it but I get a bad feeling from him…

Then I saw Chrome, Doggy, and Barcode sitting in the distance! *0* They came! Just in time for the movie!

Then one of the girls said "The Cloud Ring- Gola Mosca versus Hibari Kyouya. Begin the battle!" _It__'__s __Kyo-__chan __to __you! _Of course I couldn't yell that out, it would reveal my hiding spot. :P

Then that robot came FLYING at Kyo- chan, straight for him! OMG! And, and, and Kyo- chan came at him like POW! And that robot's arm came off! :O And then he like, exploded! BOOM!

And Kyo- chan clicked these rings together and gave them to the girls (somehow made me jealous -_-) and called for the guy on the throne.

"Until I bite you to death, monkey boss of the mountain of monkeys, I can't go home." *0* _So __cool __but __the __reference __to __monkeys __is __a __bit__…__off._

Then that guy gave this creepy smile and the bad feeling came back really quickly. Like, wha  
>the hell is he doing now? 0.o<p>

He jumped off of Kyo- chan's tonfas. The conversation was lacking from my location since it was so far away. No other tree was nearer so I strolled next to the two girls. They won't harm me, right? :3

So I was standing like somewhere behind them and looked over their shoulders. And that robot that Kyo- chan beat was really creeping me out since it started to move again. O.0

Kyo- chan made the scarred guy use his arm! *0* Great job Kyo- chan! XD But then that robot thingy was moving more and I was really getting a bad feeling from it. Then the Monkey Boss said

"Cervello."

"Yes, master Xanxus?"

"Don't get the story wrong, now. I didn't attack him at all."

Then I glanced at the robot and it fired this laser thingy and I yelled "Kyo- chan! Look out!"

My warning came a bit too late cause Kyo- chan got hit on the thigh! :O I think my nightmare just came true! :'( I don't even have a first aid kit today! DX

Then an explosion appeared from the spot where the gang was standing. They were okay but the robot went berserk! :O He started to bomb the school down and a little voice inside of me went "Yay!" cause I don't know if we could go to school tomorrow. :P But Kyo- chan must be pissed at the damage of the school. .

Then the two girls fially noticed me after I yelled to Kyo- chan and they asked me to leave. :P I said a plain and simple "no" and started asking them questions like "What's your favorite color?". Yeah, those random questions you ask people and then forget their answer a few minutes after. :P (But lucky they didn't force me away! :D)

Then that scarred guy started to laugh and everything was chaos! O.O I ran to Kyo- chan, trying to dodge the stuff 'pasting' by.

"Kyo- chan! Are you okay?" _Well, __of __course __he __wasn__'__t! __He __had __this __pained __look __on __his __face __and __it __looked __really__… __awesome.__*Thumbs__up*__:D_

He glared at me and growled "**Leave.**".

"But- but- but-you-!"

"**Now.**"

Then I went back to the two girls' sides but this flame came out of nowhere! :O It was Squirrel! And something big like a shield/explosion came out of nowhere! :0 He was wearing these awesome gloves that had this X- shape on them! :D Now suddenly he didn't look like 'No good' Tsuna anymore; he had these awesome looking eyes! C:

Everyone was calling his name so I join in too!

"Squirrel!"

This rain of missiles(?) came down at him but he flew straight at them! :O It's a bird! It's a plane! No, it's Squirrel! The flying squirrel! :D And he had torn off the other arm of the robot! And they started fighting!

Wow, now that I actually look back at this page(s), I actually wrote a lot. :P Well, there goes the papers I was saving for future entries. -_- So much happen that night, didn't it? :D

I guess I should split this into two entries, huh? Well, yeah, I should. :P Now don't feel bad, I'll be back! :D Turn that frown upside down! :D

Yeah, I should stop and write back later! YAWWNNN! I'm getting sleepy from staying up so late so I'll write back at around the afternoon the next day. XP

[Name] was….zzzZ.


	23. Chapter 23

Entry #23

He can fly, he can fly, he can fly, he can flllyyyy! :D Like my poor attempt of singing a Peter Pan's song? I guess not. :P

Oh, and did I tell you I had this very bad feeling before the whole battle started and that I felt very bad inside since I felt that something bad was going to happen? Yep, that feeling was back and bigger than ever.

I mean, there's that creepy gang in one corner and they are just plain crazy (but their features cover that up _very_ nicely…) and there are my classmates, which I know are also freaky and random at the same time. Then again, I'm also the same. XD

And I mean, come on! There's Squirrel fighting this big mechanical robot that has his target locked and he can fly AND he has fire coming out from him. Is he like Octopus and hides fire on hidden parts of himself? 0.o

And there's that guy with the raccoon tail as a hair accessory. Yeah, so what, he has these (sexy) scars on his face and is similar to an abusive boyfriend (I wish he was mines~3) but his horrific plan so far is working. :D

Then something came out of the robot! Ewww, did the robot just reincarnate into an old man? 0_o

Wow, that old man looks worn out! Did something take his vitamins and minerals away from him?

"…Eh…Th-this person…the Ninth Boss?" _OMG, __who __the __hell __is __he?_

"Che. I've seen the Mosca's construction only once…it looks like the Ninth Boss was forced to be Gola Mosca's power source." _Oh __no, __that __robot __did __take __the __old __man__'__s __protein!_

"It's not 'why'…is it! You've gone and killed the Ninth Boss." _Oh __no __he __didn__'__t!_

"Me…I did this…? Aaa…" _*Sniffle, __sob*__Don__'__t __worry __Squirrel, __I__'__ll __visit __you __every__day __in __jail __and __I__'__ll __make __sure __to __bring __nuts __so __you __can __eat __:__'__(_

"This looks bad. It's not something we can treat with a first aid box." _If __I __had __my __first __aid __kit, __would __that __work?_

"Who was it? Who struck down the old man with no mercy whatsoever?" _Squirrel, __don__'__t __go __crazy!_

"Who was it? Who split Mosca in half with the old man inside?" _Oh, __the __tension __in __this__…_

"Me…it was me…I killed the Ninth Boss…" _No __you __didn__'__t!_

"…No…" _He__'__s __alive! __Alive __I __say!_

"The one at fault…was me…"

Then they started talking about some sleep and cradle affair. Wonder what's that? :3

Then that old man coughed up blood! *0* Don't die old man!

"I've always been hearing news about you…from Reborn…about the girl you like and…about your school…and your friends…you are a child with a heart that…is really mismatched for a mafia boss." _I __wonder __who__'__s __the __girl __you __like__…__is __it __me~? __:3 __And __am __I __included __in__ '__your __friends__' __section? __:3 __And __mafia __boss? __Wow, __they __really __take __this __game __TO __THE __EXTREME! __X3_

Then the man's hand reached up to Squirrel's forehead and a flame appeared out of nowhere! And then the image of a younger Squirrel, his parents, and the old man appeared in my head! *O* He was so cute as a little kid! (Cough cough and still is!)

Then the old man died! -_- Man, that sucks. And then the scarred guy came up saying some stuff and that he would kill Squirrel! *8* Oh no!

Everyone else was all surprise! Even Kyo- chan was too! (His expressions are number one in my book! XD)

Then they started talking some more and I crawled over to Kyo- chan's side.

"My will is my own," he said.

I heard that the Sky battle was going to be held tomorrow so I yawned. Man, I was so sleepy!

"Pst! Kyo- chan! Hey!"

He glared at me.

"You're still alive herbivore?"

"Of course I am, silly! I would never leave you!"

I hugged his arm, which he tried to shake/tonfa'd me off but failed. I told you I have a death grip! :D

Then I saw Dinosaur and Mario with tons of men in black suits, who all ran to help the old man and the injured.

"You ok, Hibari?"

"How unusual for you to be so restrained."

"Yo what's up Happy- chan? You too Octapus!"

"If this situation can draw out that herbivore's true strength, I won't interfere just yet."

Then Kyo- chan began walking away from the battle scene and to who knows where. Maybe his house~? :3

"*YAWN* I'm sleepy Kyo- chan! Walk me to your house! I want a nice bed and a body to keep me warm for the night~!"

"Herbivore."

I cocked my head to the side. Is it just me or did the way he said herbivore sounded softer?

"Yes Kyo- chan~?"

*Tonfa'd*

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I understand! I have to go home and sleep so I can be fully charged to see you tomorrow!"

"No-"

"Bye Kyo- chan! See you tomorrow!"

And I left him to walk home by myself. Oh, and it's very dark outside so late at night! I shouldn't get creep out right? Because I know that Kyo- chan will save me every time! ^.^

So I can home and the lights were off. I guess mommy went to sleep early! :P

So, yeah, this took me awhile to actually write out. :P But I'm sure that they next entry would end this nightmare of a battle and everything would go back to normal again. Right?

[Name] was here. I 3 Kyo- chan. Tee Hee. :D


	24. Chapter 24

Entry #24

Yawn! Good morning Entry! ^.^ Or should I say Good night? But I'm not sleeping…it's just dark outside and it's only 12am…And guess what? I got a new camera! Yes, now I can take pictures of the sizzling guys posing at our school! I could sell those pictures to the many fans girls… X3

So I came back after the Sky battle and…*gasp*! I forgot! I didn't write about it yet! X( Okay, let me rewind back to this morning.

So I woke up and walked to school. I was hoping for it to be in ruins and broken down but then again, Kyo- chan wouldn't be too happy about that. :P I overheard the Baby's and Squirrel's conversation about these guys around the building projecting an illusion. Oh, so that's why there were shady guys around the school! I thought that they were…never mind.

So if I skip all the school stuff, you could have found me stalking Octopus. Him, Happy- chan and Sunny met up at this corner and they started walking. (WARNING, WARNING! Hotties alert! Be on the lookout for three sexy guys at night. May they satisfy your eyes' lust for young teenage guys. :3)

Look, look! I even took a picture of them! Good thing I had this great view because I got the perfect picture of how they look as they stroll the streets like they own them! XP Then Basil (Bassy! :D) came running and they started talking about some stuff. I got some of it:

"Listen newcomer. The Tenth Boss is a person so great he has surpassed greatness. Only those who understand him will get it." _Octopus, __you __act __so __much __like __a __bad ass __bad __boy! __I __mean, __every __girl __has __a __soft __spot __for __a __bad __boy __who __has __a __mess __up __family __and __problems __of __their __own. :__3_

"Huh…?"

"Hahaha. Tsuna's not really that difficult to understand, is he?"

(Lookie here also! I took a picture of them and I use Photoshop to edit! Well, it looks more like paint I use…But Sunny couldn't make it in the picture cause of the place I was hiding at had a bad angle. I'll take one of him in the future… D:)

"What!"

"I'm not sure what it is about his greatness…well, it's like, it's so obvious that it's easy to miss?" _You__'__re __so __cute __Happy-__chan! __I __just __want __to __tear __that __grinning __cheek __off __your __adorable __face!_

"You're not making sense! You baseball nut!"

"Well, in the beginning, there were times when I couldn't tell if Sawada was great or not."

"!"

"What!"

"But, that's also because his ordinariness is simply not ordinary!" _Wow, __I__'__m __extremely __confused! __:D __I __3 __your __hyper __activeness! __And __great __biceps __you __have __3 __:D_

"Huh?"

"Y-you people stop babbling rubbish!"

"Then, how would you put it?"

"Yeah, I don't get it anymore!"

I don't get it either. -_-

But then everyone left to go to the school since a flash came out of nowhere! I left to take pictures of Kyo- chan~! So I found him walking towards where everyone else was and I hugged onto his arm! Now I couldn't take a hot picture of him while I'm doing that, now could I? :3

We walked to where everybody else was and he said "What do you want?"

"I know what I want! It's Kyo- chan for sure!"

_*Glared* _

"Epp!"

I'll just get right onto it. So BC was in the arms of one of the girls and he had this oxygen mask and stuff. Then they said "Because in the sky battle, the sky rings as well as the lives of the six guardians are all at stake."

OHHH, if only I could take everyone's picture at that time! Group photo! X( But I couldn't cause I got to stick with Kyo- chan! Maybe I'll do it after the battle…

Then there were some talking about stuff and the girls went around collecting rings.

"I lost it." _Oh __Kyo-__chan__…_

"We already have yours in custody."

Then they explained some rules and were told to wear these wristbands with cameras installed in them! Wow, if only I had this invisible camera I could put in the boy's locker room… XP

Then they did this rally circle and we watched.

"Ah, Kyo- chan, isn't this a great date we're having right now?"

_*glare*_

"Okay, okay," I said and backed away. "I'll hide right now." And I used my awesome ninja skills to jump from that spot into the bushes near the sports field. I couldn't really hear anything from where I was at (bad signal?) but then I saw that something was terribly wrong with the new wristbands they gave them.

"Oh no! Kyo- chan and everybody else!"

…

You know what? I was so dumbfounded to take a picture but if you were actually there and saw the expression of everyone, I know you would think 'OMG everyone is in pain!' and try to rush over there and help them. But Kyo- chan told me to hide and I couldn't decide who to help out. But of course, Kyo- chan is still top on my list of hotties~3 so I had to obey him

So yes, shall we continue? I didn't know what was happening with Squirrel over there and that guy with the scar but they were doing something. (I think you know what I'm talking about *wink wink* lol)

Then I saw one of the two girls leading the people who weren't fighting out of the way and into this box. Shouldn't I be there also? :3

I looked over to Kyo- chan and he was the only one there by himself. Shouldn't he have a body(me) to lay next to him? :3 Where's his bad guy?

But Kyo- chan managed to get that ring on that pole by knocking it down multiple times. And now he's all better! :D Wait, where are you going Kyo- chan? Don't leave this area! No, wait, go and save the others!

Kyo- chan went to where the blonde was. Bella dodged the attack Kyo- chan used to try and kill him.

"You are…" _KYO-CHAN!_

"Hnnn. You dodged that pretty well. You are… the so-called genius?" _Why __yes, __yes __I __am. __:D_

Then everyone was so surprised!

"Im- impossible… the death's hitter poison is so lethal that even an elephant would stop in its tracks…"

"It's the persistent power of a guy that hates being restrained. That's why he is… the aloof, drifting cloud who protects the family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can ever bind!" _Oh, __Reborn, __Kyo-__chan__'__s __the __greatest __fluffiest __cloud __out __of __them __all~3 __You __should __know __that __already_

I heard this big guy yelling about how he's going to turn BC into beef patty (at least he knows what I'm talking about with beef and lighting -_-) and then Octopus made a grand entrance by throwing…dynamite? O.0 Wonder where he got that from… :P

So Kyo- chan was battling Bella (like the new nickname? Guess where I got that from… :3) and they were talking. You must be wondering how I got this much detail, huh? Well, *hint hint* I brought you along~.

"Oh, I know you too. You're the ace, right?" _The __ace? __Like __in __a __pack __of __playing __cards?_

"Wrong. You didn't even get one syllable right." _Aw __man, __so __I __was __wrong __DX_

"…hehe. What a weird fellow. But somehow… I think I'm going to enjoy this." _Whaa, __where __did __those __floating __knives __come __from? __*o*_

"Hmn… you do acrobatics too? Shall I give you a handicap on account of your leg injury?" _Acrobatics? __I __want __to __see! __XD __But __on __the __topic __of __leg __injury, __aren__'__t __you __hurt __Kyo-__chan?_

"No need. After all, you're dragging your leg too… aren't you?" _Oh __no, __Kyo-__chan! __Don__'__t __over do __it! __DX_

"There's no point in attacking with so many." _Yeah, __that__'__s __why __you __should __attack __with __one, __like __I __only __use __myself __to __ambush __Kyo-__chan! __Too __many __people __with __me __would __upset __him __even __more__…_

*cut to his beautiful face! DX* Oh no! Kyo- chan, you didn't know that those knives had wires! (but then again, I just overheard the perverted doctor…)

Each time he struggled, the wires cut him deeper! I think I felt tears in the corners of my eyes…

"K…Kyo- chan?" I choked out as I watched him drop his tonfas and fall to the ground.

"Hehehe. And the genius wins~. Then again, I don't lose, do I? Because I'm a prince. Bye bye." Bella threw the knives but Kyo- chan caught it. Wait, he caught it with his own hands? *0* Wow Kyo- chan, you're so amazing~

"Heh. I see how it is. There are threads tied to the knives. This is just like the kind of wits used by weak animals in order to survive. In that case… I just have to knock every single one of them down." _Oh __god __Kyo-__chan, __where __did __those __chains __on __your __tonfas __come __from? __O.0_

Kyo- chan came out of nowhere and charged at him but then Bella left (for Edward! Kidding, his teammates XD) and Kyo- chan was left alone.

"All that talk for nothing." _All __that __precious __blood __for __nothing __:(_

Kyo- chan leaned against the building and looked up into the sky. Something was going on with Squirrel and that other guy and I didn't want to know what.

I know that Kyo- chan said I can't move from my spot but I couldn't help it! X( There was Kyo- chan, badly injured and then here's me, wanting to help him. What can I say, I'm a bad girl for ignoring rules. :P Well, only Kyo- chan's rules~

"K-Kyo- chan," I said and he glanced towards me. "A- are you okay?" I sniffled.

"…"

I could tell that he was looking at my condition and let me tell you right now, I didn't look the best. My hair, once in a ponytail, was out loose and a few leaves and twigs were stuck in my hair. Now I have to go home and wash it later XP My clothes were muddy and rip. I think he noticed the tears in the corners of my eyes from before.

Since my uniform was already torn, I rip off strips of it and held it out to Kyo- chan.

"Here Kyo- chan," I whimpered. "Let me help you." He glared at me but the tears in my eyes blurred the soft murderous intent. A loud explosion came out of nowhere and we stared at the smoke of where it was from.

"…Squirrel…?"

Kyo- chan went back to tending to his wounds (I would love to help you if you would let me~ ;3)

And then we headed to a broken down building. Well, one of the many broken down buildings. Kyo- chan was **not** very happy, I can tell you that. X3

So we healed Happy- chan and he said that he'll take care of the rest so Kyo- chan and me stayed there for a little while. He glanced at me and frown at my torn uniform. Oops, forgot that it was beyond tattered and can't be repair. A cool summer breeze sweep past through the cracks (holes) of the building and I shivered. I didn't shiver because it was cold but you know how you suddenly quiver out of nowhere for no reason? Yeah, that's it.

I guess Kyo- chan saw and a black jacket blocked my vision. It was his jacket (3…where did it come from? 0.o) and I was going to thank him but he was already walking away X(

Apparently, I had no idea what was going on but it seemed like this long silver haired girl…guy joined the group in a wheelchair! :D The more people, the better, I say. I'm sure our group photo would be great! XD Wait…where's my camera? =_ = I think I lost it… oh, so now I can't put my great pictures up anymore .

So we walked out and it looked like another battle was going to happen and, of course, I did my thing and disappeared.

Then these three people on the roof appeared out of nowhere and this other guy with this gigantic ball hit them, saying something about a thank you. But then the worse thing happened!

Squirrel was defenseless when Bella threw those knives at him! But then everyone came in to save him! Even Kyo- chan! :3 I never knew you had a soft spot for Squirrel~

WOOOOWWW WHHOOOO! XD SQUIRREL AND HIS GANG WON THE FIGHT! :D

We won and you could say celebrated right there! XD Everyone was patched up and Kyo- chan disappeared from the face of the school grounds. I couldn't find him anywhere so I left the whole gang outside and went inside to our scary, creepy, and haunted-like school. It's daunting when it's dark! .

So I tried to go through the hallways looking for Kyo- chan's office but I couldn't find it. :( Sleep was really eating me up inside and I had to use the walls as support as I walked. D: I was so tired, even the floor sounded like a good bed for me.

So I walked inside a classroom and there was this really comfy couch (I'm sooooo lucky I found that) in the middle of the room; I drop dead on that like a rock to gravity. The last thing I heard was "…herbivore".

So that closes up that battle last night! ^.^ I had no idea how I found myself inside the comfort of my bed at home **at ****all**. Mommy didn't complain to me about my late absent so I didn't say anything.

So now it's good morning! ^.^ Well, I'm still tired from all that drama at school the last few nights so I'm going to wrap it up from here. Ciao~

[Name] is sleeping like the dead. Tee Heesszzzz….


	25. Chapter 25

Entry #25- Extra #4

Yep, good afternoon! I'm fully charged and ready to start this day! (Even though it's like noon now). So yesterday seemed like a dream cause we won the battle! ^w^ I'm sure Squirrel and everybody else is having a party today! Trust me, I'm sure of it! *evil glint in eye* Kufufu…

So I got ready and headed down to the kitchen to grab lunch before leaving; I completely forgot that there was going to be food at the party :P There was no one in the kitchen but a note on the table caught my eye.

'[Name], be a dear and take care of the house for awhile. I'm going to be away for a few days for a very important business trip. I'm sure you can take care of yourself, since you always buy ingredients from the supermarket every night! Love, your Mommy~'

"…Aww man, she left me for _another_ business trip! Well, someone has to make money! Maybe I should take a job…" I grabbed a banana that was left over from the time I brought it with Mini Kyo- chan (*shed tear*) and left the house, making sure to lock it to prevent strangers to come in.

I had no idea where this party was going to be, but I was pretty certain that a party was about to happen now and I wasn't there! :O I somehow found myself standing outside of Takesushi, Happy- chan's sushi house, and the commotion inside was surely _them_ (yeah, you know who I'm talking about).

I was about to barge in there but then my mind thought, 'Wait…Kyo- chan won't be there! How silly of me! He should be… at school! :D'.

"Lalala" I kept singing on my way to his office.

I slammed his door forcibly open. "Hello world and all that inhabit it!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, and waited for the usual bonk to my head. None. There was no one there.

"Huh? That's weird… where is he?"

"Chirp chirp chirp!" I spun around but met no one, saw nobody.

"…That's weird…I was sure I heard something."

"Chirp!" This time it was coming the other way, out of his office, and I turn around. No one.

"Who _is_ it?" I angry yelled but a soft, high- pitched tune reached my ears.

_Music…?_

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no,"_

…_Wait, I heard this from somewhere before…_

"_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii,"_

…_Not big, not small, ordinary is good…that's the school's anthem! Kyo- chan!_

I slowly followed the melody and it wasn't until I was standing outside that I realized that I was on the roof.

"Wha? Why am I here?"

"Chirp!"

I spun around, only to see a fluff of yellow feathers flutter in the sky. Its beady black eyes curiously stared at me and it sang out "Hibari~!"

I stared at it dumbfounded.

"N-no, this can't be happening! Kyo- chan transformed into a little bird!"

_*tonfa'd*_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Who the-? Kyo- chan?"

"Herbivores." He glanced to the little bird. "Herbivore. Why are you here?"

I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"You know that the little birdie can't talk to you, right Kyo- chan?"

He glared at me and pointed his tonfa out.

"You."

I pointed a finger at myself.

"Me?"

"Why are you here on Namimori school grounds?"

"Oh Kyo- chan, you silly carnivore! I came here for you~!"

*Bonk*

"Ouch! Kyyoooo- chhhaaannnn! I didn't do anything!" I playfully cowered in front of the 'demon'.

That was when I saw the yellow birdie perched on Kyo- chan's shoulder and my eyes narrowed.

_That little yellow sonofabitch. Looks like I got a rival…_

[Name]'ll be back, she has to deal with her foe right now!

TEE HEE! LET'S START THE WAR!


	26. Chapter 26

Entry #26- Extra! #5

The many plans I had to go through to compete with that canary (Haru calls him _'__Hibird__'_. Hibird my ass, he even took Kyo-chan's name -_-) were of a complete fail. Here's a record of some of the main ones I did:

Plan A: Make Kyo- chan not call me an 'Herbivore'

"Kyoooo-cchhhaaannnn!"

"…"

"Hibari, Hiba, Bari, Ri- chan, Kyouya, Kyo, Kyo- chan, Kyoie, Yo, Yo- chan, Honey (3), KYO- CHANNNN!"

"_What?__"_ he growled.

"…hi!" I skipped away giggling. "Hehehe, at least he didn't call me herbivore~."

What I didn't notice was the shadow behind me and a murderous glare burning through my back.

"_Herbivore."_

I spoke too soon :D

Plan F: Blame something on that precious little bird of his

"…_Who __wrote __this?__"_ He stated less like a question. On the metal of his tonfas said 'Kyo- chan is the best~'. Hibird and I were standing in front of him.

"He did it!" I pointed to Hibird. "He's the one who wrote this with a permanent marker! Blame him!"

"…Birds can't write…"

"…Oops."

_*Tonfa'd!*_

Plan O: Stand on Kyo- chan's shoulder like Hibird does

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Yeah, I should get off now…"

_*Tonfa'd!* o.0_

Plan U: Sing the school anthem

"Midori tanabiku namimori no," Hibird sang.

_Green lingers on at Namimori_

"Dai naku shou naku name ga ii," I followed after him. His little beady eyes stared into my enflamed determined ones.

_Not big, not small, ordinary is good_

Yes, we were competing on our singing of the Namimori song. Let's not forget that Hibird is a _bird _and has a better singing voice while I can't sing. Remember the other singing incidents? :3

"Itsumo Kawaranu" he sang back.

_Forever unchanging_

I replied with "Sukoyaka kenage".

_Healthy and admirable _

"Ahh," we both began to sing together.

"Tomo ni utaou, namimori chuu!"

_Let us sing together, Namimori Jr. High!_

Little did I know that Kyo- chan was standing around the corner and heard everything.

Plan Z: Secret!

….I don't have a Plan Z? D: I looked to where the sleeping Kyo- chan was at; Hibird was snuggled in his soft hair and had an eye on me. I struggled to not shed a tear :'(

"Forget it! You won, okay?" I shout out. "I'll stop fighting with you over Kyo- chan! You…you can have him!"

I marched away, only to stop and wait for a protest. Hearing none, I ran away.

"Chirp?"

[OoOoO] (Like that pattern I made? :3)

So I was sitting by the river on that hill and I was…depressed :(

Did I just leave Kyo- chan? All those times with Kyo- chan, gone? Wait…Did I just lost to a bird? :O I, of all people, lost to a small carnivore?

I stood back up and all my tears evaporated. I'm not going to lose to some bird! At least I should stick with Kyo- chan until I actually beat that puff of yellow in a match!

My spirit was pumped up and I ran around the neighborhood in search of that bird. That is, if I knew where I was. I was hopelessly lost! :3

Typical since I blindly ran into the streets to who knows where. So there I was, wandering in the middle of the night. My stomach was growling, the school uniform didn't help block the windy air, and my spirit was soon dampened.

Where was I?

There were houses and streets and signs all over the place but none in which I knew of; plus, Namimori looks different in the dark :(

Then I heard something in the distance.

"Chirp!"

Damn, not that little birdie again. But I have no other choice.

"Hibird! Where are you?" I yelled.

"Asa tsuyu kagayaku namimori no," a distant high pitched voice sang.

_Morning dew shines on Namimori_

"Oh great. Please don't tell me you want me to sing?"

"Chirp! Heihei bonbon name de ii."

_Nondesscrpit, uneventful, ordinary is good_

"Fine! Itsumo kiowanu," I mumbled.

_Never get worked up_

"Sukoyaka kenage." The voice was getting closer.

_Healthy and admirable_

"Ha haa!" I sang louder.

"Tomo ni waraou."

_Let us laugh together_

And we finished it off with "Namimori Chuu!". ^w^ Wasn't that so much fun?

"Chirp! [Name]! [Name]!" By this time, Hibird was circling above me; he landed on my shoulder and rubbed himself to my cheek.

"H-Hibird?"

"Herbivore."

I looked up to see Kyo- chan standing in front of us.

"Kyo- chan too? You guys came out and looked for me?"

"…I only followed him," and Kyo- chan started to leave (don't worry, inside I know he was looking for me~3).

I looked to Hibird and smiled.

"Kyo- chan!" He looked back.

"Thank you," I smiled. Hibird chipped in with a "chirp!".

Kyo- chan only 'hn' to himself before I followed him back. Once I knew the way home, I said good bye to both and went home.

Yawn~!

Getting lost and competing with a mammal sure is hard! I'll write in here tomorrow! ^.^

[Name] was here. Laters! TEE HEE.

P.S.- The next day

"So when I'm not with him,

he's all yours but when I'm with him,

he's mines. You can be there but remember:

I better not see anything extreme. Deal?"

"Chirp!"

"Then it's settled! We're on neutral terms then!" XD


	27. Chapter 27

**_I just want to warn you guys that I'm starting the future arc from this chapter and here on out. I advise that those not there yet to catch up and those who have read it to continue. Spoilers are sure to come your way. Remember, there will be times when the speaker's name is not mention so knowing who said what will be hard to find out. And as a reminder, some parts will include actual quotes from the manga itself, so free feel to follow along with both. Thank you ^.^_**

Entry #27

Another day means another Kyo- chan filled day! :D So yeah, I woke up to remember that Mommy was on a business trip, which makes me ponder on whether or not I should apply for a part time job…

Since I haven't seen Squirrel, Octopus, Happy- chan, Sunny, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Reborn, BC or I-pin the whole day yesterday, I plan to get back on track with stalking time! :D My daily list of what they do every day is lacking from the required information.

I packed my bag with food that'll last me for the whole day, water, lead for my lead pencils, lead pencils, pens, paper, my cell phone, my Entry journal (you~3), and Kyo- chan's jacket. What, you don't remember? Kyo- chan let me borrow his jacket during the battle against those really scary guys ;D I have to return it to him soon :P

With my Namimori uniform on (Kyo- chan would be really proud of me for showing school spirit :]), I start heading out. At first, I found no sign of them anywhere! It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth or something! *0*

I wasn't until the evening or so when I began getting hungry and I brought a hot snack at this booth on this street. Trrruuussust me, this isn't poison! (or maybe it is… :P)

But then I saw Kyo- chan and Hibird coming down the streets 'patroling' the area. I almost forgot, he does this around this time! So I brought two snacks for him and ran to him.

"Kyo- chan, Kyo-chan! I brought you a snack! Here!" I stretched the pastry out to him; the aroma was really alluring *drools* He snatched the quiche away from me and frown on it before taking a bite.

Hibird called my name and landed on my shoulder. I took a chunk of my snack and fed it to him. I hope that's not bad for him :3

"[Name], [Name], [Name]!" (Yes, he calls me by my name now. It seems like we acknowledge each other…for now). I giggled as he flaps his small wings out to catch my attention and I fed him even more; steel eyes stare at us, also catching my attention.

"Kyo- chan, you better eat that before it gets cold!" I lectured, which I shouldn't because I know how he gets angry about people talking back, but me being me, I still did :D.

I gave him another one of my cheesy smiles (I like smiling :D) and Hibird flew off of me, flying around our heads, chirping like some madman before I heard an poof.

I open my eyes to find pink smoke surrounding me and I start to wonder _'__Where __am __I?__'_

[Name] was recently here in Namimori…

Now she's wondering where she is…TEE HEE.


	28. Chapter 28

Entry #28

Wah, it's so cold right now! X(

_I'm cold. _

Man, this place seems much scarier than I thought.

_I'm scared. _

And the worst part is, no one is here with me! DX

_**I'm all alone. **_

I have **completely** no idea where I'm at right now, but I see lots of green. :)

_I don't know where I am but trees, vegetation, and the cold dirt surrounded me in such an unsightly manner. _

I haven't been here before but I guess you call this a…forest?

_A forest. Yeah, that's right, I am somehow stuck in a forest. _

Pft, how did I get here in the first place? I was with Kyo- chan earlier! DX

_How I got here, I have absolutely no idea. The last thing I remember before I appeared here was Kyo- chan. _

Well, if Kyo- chan is here, I would ask him why we're here; sadly, he's not present. :(

_Of course. Kyo- chan; he'll know the reason why I'm here. _

Hahaha, very funny Kyo- chan; give it up… Are you playing a joke on me right now?

_Do I sound crazy? Desperate even? _

Well, at least I'm kinda of prepare. I have my thin uniform on; that's a bright side (I think) :D

_I can't help it; I only have my backpack and the clothes I'm wearing. Tell me that my uniform is warm. Just go ahead; I just might believe your lie. _

Good thing I had these stuff because I was going to search for everyone. I can't now. :P

_My backpack, intended to be use for holding the stuff I needed to last a day searching for everybody, held food, lead, lead pencils, pens, water, my cell phone (50% batteries) and my Entry. _

Another good thing was that I watched part of this survival show on TV. They taught me some important stuff :D

_I know from watching survivor shows on the Discovery Channel that saving food is important. So are water, shelter, and fire. I got food and water. _

But I didn't have the chance to watch the one where they get lost in a forest! That would come so in handy right now! DX

_I haven't watched the episode when they got lost in a forest so I can't make a shelter. _

And forget about making a fire! I blew up a desk in school! What if I burn the forest? (Only you could prevent wild fires XD).

_Fire= chemistry= bad. Remember I blew up sensei's desk in the beginning? I can't trust myself with that risk. _

I shivered.

_I shivered._

It's really wet outside.

_The dampness of earlier rain chilled me to the bone. _

But I got Kyo- chan's jacket! I'm 'super' happy right now.

_I'm lucky I still have Kyo- chan's jacket. You remember, the one I've been treasuring to give back to him today. _

That's not possible now.

_That's not possible now._

[-]

_I'm trying to keep myself warm but it seems impossible. _

_Stupid homeostasis. _

_My fingers and toes seem ready to come off. I thought summer nights were supposed to be cool. _

_My uniform is also damp from the rain; I think I have a fever. _

_My forehead is burning but I just have to keep my lifeless, cold hands over that place to cool it down; that's good._

[-]

_I ate a little of my food rations but I realized 'It won't last me for long'. _

_I have to move and explore this place soon. _

_From the position of the sun, night is creeping up right now and I don't want to stay here for long. _

_I can't help it now; it's too late. _

_Guess I have to stay here for the night…_

[-]

_I think its midnight by now. I'm sure everyone is safe and sound in their cozy beds; why, I **hope** they are. Where else could they possibly be? _

_I'm thinking of Kyo- chan now. I wonder what he's doing. Patrolling the streets again? Maybe._

_I think I'm missing something here, something very important._

_..._

_Ah, yes, I know._

_**I miss Kyo- chan.**_

[Name] is… lost?

(And she misses Kyo- chan :'P)


	29. Chapter 29

Entry #29

_I'm about to leave my 'campsite' now. _

_I have all of my belongings packed up, but it's not like I took out that much._

_It's kind of depressing to leave this spot actually. _

_It seems right to stay there and wait for help,_

_But seeing that no one is here and that it's almost morning,_

_I have no other choice._

_The sun is almost rising _

_And the forest gives off a sincere feel,_

_aside that I'm out here, cold and alone._

_I have Kyo- chan's jacket on_

_But I don't want to ruin it. _

_Who knows what he'll do to me when I see him._

_That is, if I **ever** see him again._

_I was about to stand up,_

_But then I sat back down._

'_Just a few more minutes,' I told myself, 'and then I'll leave.'_

_I sat down for about 10 seconds before the sound of a proof reached my ears, faster than the pink cloud I saw after. _

_And then I saw my familiar furniture._

_I'm back in my room, back in my bed, under my blankets._

_It feels out of place since I'm numb from the coldness and the bed is warm._

_I'm confused._

_Who was here before me?_

_How did I get back?_

_What's happening? _

_What's going on?_

_Where was I before?_

_**Who do I turn to for these answers?**_

_[ooooooo]_

So I confusingly presume that I 'proof' into my bed at 6 in the morning. I was cold, soaked, and tired; it took me a few minutes to force my jaded body out of the soothing of my bed and change into comfier clothing.

The clock read 6:30 by the time I crawled into the safety of my blankets. I felt so warm there. I didn't want to go to school that morning. I have this massive headache and I think sleep would cure that…

[ooooooo]

By the time I woke up it was evening already. Mommy still wasn't home but didn't she say in a few days? 0.o How long is that?

I just have this feeling that Kyo- chan won't be happy once he sees me. I skipped school and his jacket is partly wet. Oops .

I pushed myself off and climb into the bathroom. I washed my face and in the mirror I see that my eyes were a bit red. Was I crying last night? I don't even remember. Everything was a sort of blur. Do I want to believe it?

I dress up in a new set of clothing (a.k.a. my uniform) and pack my recent materials in a new bag. Even though it's night time, I have to find everyone else, right? And plus, I got to show some school pride here! .

So I'm about to leave when I saw something I haven't seen in so long: Mini Kyo- chan's clothes. (Which was a smaller version of Kyo- chan's black pajamas) *0* It brought a….what was that word…nostalgic feeling to me. Then I really looked around and saw that scattered all over my desk were pictures, past journals back when I was much younger, letters, and items.

I wonder who took my stuff out. A white note was in the middle and I read it:

"_Dear [Name], _

_Don't be alarmed. _

_I'm someone close to you. _

_Very close. _

_You probably have tons of questions, right? _

_Don't worry about it! _

_You'll find the answers some way or another but in time. _

_Don't rush things so quickly and settle down your impatient self. _

_Just be the normal you and everything would fall back into place. _

_You'll find the answers from the one who you love._

_He'll explain in detail when you're much older._

_For now, just stay at home because_

_Change is going to come. _

_Just wait._

_Relax._

_-[N]_

I stood there and read the letter over again. Who wrote this to me? Who is [First Initial]? How did they know me? I **certainly** don't know this person.

I looked outside and saw that it's about to rain. The wind picked up and swayed the tree branches violently to the side.

Well… even though I don't know this person, I have no other choice but to listen to them. Outside looks pretty bad anyways. And I guess I should be…normal (or like I've always been).

But I just can't help but wonder and have questions with the 5 Ws swirling through my mind. (5 Ws: who, what, where, when, and why)

But most of all, a sentence in the letter struck me: _You__'__ll __find __the __answers __from __the __one __you __love._

Who is that?

[Name] was here.

Now let her relax and wait for this 'change' that's about to come :P

TEE HEE.


	30. Chapter 30

Entry #30

Top of the morning to you! ^.^

Well, it's not really morning but instead late evening and doesn't look like a good one either. The weather looks pretty bad outside, cause if you consider the roaring wind and clawing trees out my window to be good weather, you have a weird taste :P

So yeah, after reading that bizarre note, I just decided to follow the stranger's instructions and not go out at all. I just made myself at home by preparing a nice, yummy sandwich for myself! :D Hooray!

Now I'm full and sleep is catching up to me again, but I don't see how it makes sense because I just slept, like, 12 hours right there. :P

So I lay on my bed after taking a shower and doing whatever I do after taking showers (you know *wink wink* Kidding! XD). Since tons of things happened to me, I scribbled some stuff down in here and even doodled to replace my boredom; I was wearing my favorite pajamas :D

Seriously, how long do I have to 'relax'? X( My mind is in confusion; I'm surprised that I'm not going crazy right now over what I experienced yesterday. XP

But really, who's the person I love? Well first of all, what is love? I never experienced it before and when I **do** think its love, it's not. It was just only friendship.

Really, shoujo mangas are really no help! DX There're mostly cliché, like a girl falling in love with a guy and them having these mushy feeling for each other! XP There's no hint of those warm backgrounds and loud heart beats in reality! No such thing! XC

Okay, enough of me ranting off of something I never neither read nor experienced before; here I am, doodling in my Entry when a startling noise made me jump. I looked over to my window and saw that the glass was broken; a huge rock was sitting on my bed, dripping with water and leaves.

I looked outside to see who threw that rock at my window but couldn't see anyone because the rain was coming down really fast. I used duck tape (I just found out that it was called 'duct tape' -_-) to seal up the hole and lay on my bed again.

I started to think about random stuff all of a sudden, like how I'm going to explain to Kyo- chan how I disappeared, even thought I have no idea, and how I'm going to explain to mommy that my window is broken.

So I laid on my side and hugged Entry close to me, just for comfort. My eyelids kept drooping down and I succumbed to my weariness…that is, until I heard a poof.

I open my eyes again to first find my eye of view to be staring at the bottom of a wall. It looked like a traditional style wall, and I wondered 'Did I ever have a traditional wall in my room?'

I felt very warm and secondly I noticed that I was until a blanket of a futon. Wait, I was _in_ a futon? When did I buy that? .

Something around my waist moved and I finally realized the situation: I was under the covers of a futon with someone who owns a traditional house, and they were hugging me around my waist.

Very awkward for me, since I don't know this person, but…but it felt right, just being there. The feeling reminded me of…Kyo- chan.

"K-Kyo- chan?"

A grunt.

As in a _response _to my answer.

Then that means… o/o (- a blushing face)

I fidget around some more and finally noticed an important detail: _he __was __naked._

Ahh, my innocence! Goooonne!

0/0

The man tightens his grip around my waist (0/0) and gently bit my ear. O.0

Where is this going? DX

"A-ah, Kyo-"

But I was cut off with a growl; I felt the vibrations of his chest behind my back.

So I just laid there with 'Kyo- chan' and he was silent once again, as if he was a sleeping dragon I must not wake up.

The warmness of the bed made me relax and I grew tired; sleepiness was coming back.

I closed my eyes and I concentrated on the calm movement of his chest.

I fell asleep in the arms of a man I didn't see the face of yet.

[Name] was here. Shh! She's sleeping!

(With a naked man *wink wink* XD)


	31. Chapter 31

Entry #31

Testing, testing, one two. Okay, just want to make sure that this new notebook worked! I got a new notebook since my old one was gone so here's Entry 2! (Otherwise known as Entry) :P Blame the events happening at the time! X(

So…the sun was so blinding so early in the morning! _

ARRHH, where are you coming from Sun? XP

I opened my eyes and wondered 'where am I?' because the furniture in front of me looked different. Then I remember: I was 'sleeping' with Kyo- chan 0/0

But I didn't feel as warm as I was last night so I moved around a little and found out that I was alone, the other side cold. :'( Awww, over already? ;D

I sat up and looked around. There wasn't much in this room except the futon, the walls and the floor; it was pretty much empty. Entry was lying right beside me and I saw that I was still wearing my pajamas from last night.

That's when I noticed the neatly pile of clothes besides the bed. *0* Is that what I think it is? It is! It's a kimono! *w* And it's purple! :D But why purple…

Then I really start to question: How and why am I here? Who was that stranger? And if that really was Kyo- chan, why did he act like… 0/0 **that** last night?

But all's well! I'm perfectly safe (for now) and there's a kimono waiting for me right here! I mind as well use it since no one else is…

*A few (20) minutes later*

ARRHH, I can't get stupid kimono on correctly! X( How do you even put this on anyways? There are so many parts to it and I can't tie the sash thingy around my waist! DX Man, I need help. D:

So I left the unmade clothes and futon there (but I didn't forget about you Entry~ :D) and silently open the sliding door. Looking both ways, I didn't see anyone in the long hallway and I snuck out of the room.

I was wandering the area in peace when I heard a familiar high pitch voice singing. It was Hibird! My recently new friend! :D

"Hibird? Hibird? Where are you?" I asked and the little tuff of feathers flew over from somewhere and landed in my hair.

"Chirp, chirp, [Name], [Name], Hibari, Hibari!"

"Kyo- chan? Why are you calling his name when he's not here right now?"

Then I saw a man in a simple, but revealing, kimono for guys walking towards me.

It wasn't until the man came closer that my eyes widen and my mind wrap around a new concept.

"K-Kyo-chan?"

"[Name]."

I swore my eyes got teary for a second as I jumped on his figure; then I realized that this is _Kyo-chan_ we're talking about and I backed off. I saw that his hair was shorter and he grew taller all of a sudden! Oh my, what a huge growth spurt guys have nowadays… -_- I haven't seen him for a day and he grew this tall…

"Kyo- chan! I'm sorry I left you like that all of a sudden back then in town! I suddenly disappeared into this forest and-!"

_-and I was so scared._

I shyly stopped talking as I realized that I told him what I didn't even dare tell to myself out loud; looking down at my clothes, I noticed how I was a mess in the poorly wrap kimono. Kyo- chan detected my problem and said in his deep voice (when did he get such a deep voice?),

"I'll fix it for you."

He pivoted the other way and walked. I followed him into the same room I woke up in. Strangely, the bed was put away and the room looked even emptier. He faced me and started to strip me from the mess, making me blush. I don't have that much on under, you know! .

I scrunched my face up in embarrassment and felt as the silk slid off my shoulders, the fabric moved around my waist, and his long fingers travel gently across my pale skin. When his movement stopped, I opened one eye and found his fingers lifting my head up.

"Don't move,"

He ordered me, which I obediently obeyed. Through my half lidded eyes I saw that he lightly applied red lipstick to my plump lips; luckily he didn't used a lot, which I found out later :D (And how does know how to do this stuff? XP Maybe he learned because of…me? ;D) Plus, I don't like to use makeup a lot. I only use it because it makes me a little bit prettier :D but I'm fine going natural :D

By the time he was done and pulled away, I blinked. Isn't he going to show me where the mirror is? There's none in the room…

"Kyo- chan, how do I look?"

Kyo- chan looked at me and paused a bit before saying "Fine" like he really didn't care (but I knew he did XD).

He was about to slide the door open before I called out his name one more time.

"Kyo- chan?"

He turned around and answered with

"Hn."

"Thanks,"

I said and smile; I couldn't grin because I didn't want to ruin the light makeup that Kyo- chan put his best effort into (better than what I could do XD).

He paused and only 'hn' again before exiting and I stiffly followed to his side. Kyo- chan saw me carrying you (Entry) in my hands and then he led the way to who knows where. He stopped in front of another room and slid open the door before he pushed me inside and stated

"Leave the diary there and don't take too long," before he closed the door.

"It's not a diary! It's a journal to you!"

I shook a fist at the door and huffed. Then I saw the room in which I was in. It was a small size room with a dresser and many small drawers. A writing table was placed in the middle with a rotating chair (Yay, I can now spin while sitting XD); a lamp and other writing materials were on the table, along with some notebooks.

I walked over to the table and peered at the cover. 'E. #1'. What did that mean? Then I realized something and I quickly turn my attention to the notebook I had in my hand at that time (yes, that's you Entry :D).

When I first brought this journal, I scribbled on the front 'E. #1', meaning that this was the **first ****diary** (let me correct myself; NOT a diary!) I started writing in! Why are there two copies? Then I saw the other notebooks on the desk: they had the title 'E. #2', E. #3', and the number kept increasing. Does that mean that I'm going to run out of space in you soon? :'(

I glanced back at the first notebook and hesitatingly opened it to the first page. There it was, my messy handwriting talking about Namimori and what I first thought of that day. I kept flipping the pages, one by one.

There's the time when I was in the hospital from having a major nosebleed, the sakura viewing, when people start losing their teeth due to some weird incident, the blue pineapple head guy, the time I took care of Mini Kyo- chan, the battle with those creepy but hot guys from Italy, my battle with Hibird, and lastly, what I wrote about sleeping next to Kyo- chan.

I trembled at what the next page would hold. What would I write? How are these two notebooks the same? Should I really continued reading and find out the answers to all my questions?

I hesitated a bit before flashing the piece of paper over and saw that the sheet was…blank?

It was completely white.

Why? Wasn't there going to be words there? What happened?

I started to brainstorm (something I don't do in class XD) until a rapping at the door caught me off guard.

"Leave the book there and let's go."

_Oh yeah, Kyo- chan._

"I'm coming Kyo- chan!"

I looked back to the contents on the desk and placed my Entry there, next to the tattered copy, and joined Kyo- chan outside the door.

But I really wonder: **why ****was ****that ****next ****page ****blank?**

**Did something happen to me?**

[Name] was here,

trying to get used to the feel of this new Entry.

TEE HEE XD


	32. Chapter 32

Entry #32

I wonder how E. #2 is doing right now :'( Too bad, too sad :P

So Kyo- chan led me to **another** room (how many rooms does his house have? XD) and sat down at a low table. There was a steaming teapot and empty cups already there. Kyo- chan poured him a cup and sipped his warm drink. I sat down across from him and watched with curiosity. Just then the door slid open to reveal…

"Hibari, I found out that- [Name]? But younger? Why are you here?"

_Oh my gawd, it's BBQ! You know, Kyo- chan's man! XD No really, the vice president of the committee!_

"BBQ, of course I'm young! I'm only in my teens!" I waved my hand down, flatter.

"Hibari, why is-"

"What did you find out?"

BBQ paused a bit before acting formal again.

"At the shrine we found Gokudera and Yamamoto! They're fighting Gamma right now and the situation doesn't look too good for them."

Kyo- chan listened to the news before a loud grumbling noise interrupted his thoughts.

"Um…sorry."

My face heated up in embarrassment. A plate of Japanese buns (haha, buns :]) was placed on the table and I looked up to BBQ.

"Thanks," I mumbled, took one, and began nibbling on it. I've got to say, that's one good bun right there! XD But me and my stupid stomach! You just **had** to rumble at the wrong time! XP

I had finished my first one (really fast) and grabbed another when Kyo- chan said "Fine, let's go."

"Wait, Hibari, are you going to bring [Name] with you? Isn't it too dangerous with her tagging along?"

Kyo- chan looked at me. (Funny that he didn't glare at me ^.^)

"Herbivore, you're staying here." (but it seems he still calls me herbivore ^_^')

"I'm not staying here! I'm going with you Kyo- chan!"

He glared at me with disapproval (finally, I got a glare out of him :D) but I fought back with determination.

"…Fine, but you better not get in the way."

BBQ nodded with the arrangement and left the room. Kyo- chan stood up and I follow him into (I think) the same room I woke up in. He slid open a side of the wall (which I found out was a closet) and toss some clothes towards my head.

When I took a closer look at what it was, I saw that it was my uniform! Yeah, the same uniform from school! Why is it here?

"Put this on and come out when you're done. Don't take too long," and Kyo- chan left me.

I tried to hurriedly change out of my kimono but just like how it was to put it on, it was very difficult to take it off. I didn't want him to wait any longer so I slipped off the clothing and threw my limbs into the uniform's openings. Just in case, I messily folded up the kimono the best I could and open the door.

There was Kyo- chan waiting for me. But something was different. Oh yeah, that's right: he was wearing a black suit! ^/^

"K-Kyo- chan?"

"Follow me," he said and pivoted the other way but didn't go on; instead, he looked back towards me.

"And don't fall behind."

He began walking and I secretly smiled to myself. Oh silly Kyo- chan! Of course I won't fall behind! XD

So we walked out of this long tunnel and entered the bright world. Ahhh, the sun! It burns! =_= Staying in the dark too long isn't good for my eyes!

I still followed Kyo- chan (and I thought I heard BBQ behind me also) into the woods. A variety of trees greet me and I felt really uneasy. Somehow, these trees look familiar…

As we got closer to our destination, I could hear someone panting and talking.

"I only need one person to torture. I have no use for you."

The burnt smell reached me before I could see a yellow flash, sort of like electricity, appeared.

"[Name]! Duck!"

A hand was in the corner of my eye but I, sadly, moved too late and was struck by the 'lighting'. Ouch! . The spark grazed me by the side and I fell down in pain.

"[Name]!"

I winched in pain and open one eye to see BBQ running over to my side.

"Are you alright?"

Before I could respond, I saw Kyo- chan's face in my view. He had a frown on as he lifted me up and into his chest.

"We're going back."

"B-but Kyo- chan, what about-"

His glare, furious now, froze me and I became silent. He's really angry now :'(

He walked back to the tunnel and once inside, he opened a door of what seems to be another room, this time with the bed out. I was placed on the bed and Kyo- chan began tending to my wound. I studied his expression while he did this and I could tell that he was in a bad mood.

After being tended by Kyo- chan, he got up and was about to leave.

"K-Kyo- chan, wait."

I grabbed onto his sleeve, waiting for his attention.

"I…I'm sorry."

I withdrew my hand back under the covers and watched as he open to door to reveal BBQ.

"Watch over her for a few minutes. You better be out soon."

Kyo- chan left to who knows where and BBQ stepped in; he breathed a sigh of relief.

"[Name], you've got to be more careful next time! Who knows what would happen if Hibari didn't push you out in time. Lucky, this was only a little burn and it'll heal in a couple of weeks."

I didn't say anything as his statement confused me. Kyo- chan tried to save me? Maybe that was his hand I saw before I got hit…

"[Name], I've got to go but here's a communication device. You can listen to what's happening around Hibari and me. Just press this red button when there's trouble."

I couldn't say anything and only nodded as I watched BBQ leave. I moved around a bit and pain shot up form my right side. Ouchie! That'll take some time to heal! _

I place the small device near me and turned it on. I heard voices and more panting in the background. O.0 Is it what I think it is?

"If you still refuse to tell…I'm afraid there may be no turning back." _Turning __back __from __what? __O.0_

"Th…eh…"

"What did you say?"

Then I heard someone spitting.

"So, that's how it is."

I heard noises, like someone getting hit. Hope they aren't hurt badly :(

"Then, you'll just have to die here. I don't intend to let you two fall into the hands of our white counterparts. The rain guardian is easily dispatched too. So long." _Rain __Guardian? __What__'__s __that? __:3_

Then I heard more noises and a familiar voice.

"I'll give you a hint about what you want to know. They came over from the past. I'm not so stupid as to be replaced, of course." _IT__'__s __KYO-__CHAN! __XD __Wait, __stupid? __Does __that __include __me? __X3_

"…You seem to know a lot of things…But, if you want to join the fight, the rule is to give me your name first." _IT__'__S __KYO-CHAN! __KNOW __YOUR __MANNERS! __XD_

"There's no need for that. I'm in a very bad mood. So, right here, right now, I'll bite you to death." _A __bad __mood... is __it __because __of __me?_

"Hmm. Now I remember. You're the Vongola Cloud Guardian, Hibari Kyoya."

"So what if I am?"

"You've been giving our intelligence unit a lot of trouble. Are you an ally or enemy of the Vongola…? We just can't work out the motives for your actions. But, according to the most prevalent rumors, you have an infatuation with the seven wonders of our world or something. You appear to have been investigating the boxes."

_Mya, I lost track of what he said! XP I only caught the rumors part. Is someone spreading rumors about Kyo- chan? Don't worry Kyo- chan, I heard that after 75 days rumors disappear. :3 Let's hope its true…_

"Maybe."

"Well, I'm the same, really. I wouldn't want to trust my life to things I know nothing about. So, do you want to know who, what for, and how they built this?"

"I don't want to answer that either. Like I said, I'm in a very bad mood." _I __get __it K__yo-__chan, __I __get __it! __It__'__s __because __of __me!__._

"No wonder it's said that Hibari Kyoya is the Vongola's man. When it comes to your allies getting killed…you couldn't just stand by and watch." _Well__… __that __could __count __as __a __reason __also__…__wait, __who also __got __hurt? __0.o_

"Hardly. The thing which makes me angry is… when the discipline in Namimori has been defiled."

_Defiled? Does that mean mess up because that's what my uniform is now XD_

Yawn! I'm getting tired from remembering all of this! I'll tell you in the entry after the next one why I'm tired. For now, I'll just let you ponder about what happen next~!

[Name] was here..

She has a burn that won't go away for a few weeks! XP


	33. Chapter 33

Entry #33

Now, where was I? :3

I left off with Kyo- chan saying that the discipline in Namimori had been defiled, whatever that means XP

I turned off the device because the wound was starting to get to me and I sat up. Pain shot through my side and I sat there until it subsided. I tried to stand up and my mind became a bit lightheaded. 0.o I need to take better care of myself! XP

And you know what came into my mind? I haven't taken a shower yet! A nice, refreshing shower would make me feel better, I know it! ^.^

So I got another set of the school uniform (how many are there? XP) and started exploring the place! For being an underground base, it sure is pretty roomy! :D

I looked left and fro; a long hallway and doors. I tip toed around the corner; more hallways and sliding doors! My worst nightmare! I'm sure going to get lost in here! XD

So I opened my first door and saw…the room with the small table? Yeah, from this morning! I slid the next door open and saw…bird seeds? There were tons and tons of bird seed bags lying around the room, neatly stacked on top of one another. Weird… o.0 I guess it's for Hibird…

Huff! All of these rooms are starting to get to my nerves! (but I only went into two…). I started to wander away from the area and it wasn't until I heard a sound through one of the doors did I stop.

Is that…is that what I really think it is? My hand jerked the entrance open and I really did see it. I found the bathroom! And what a fancy one to boot! I entered the small changing room; there was this other flap covering an entrance so peeked inside.

It was a hot springs! This bath had everything in a traditional hot spring: the rocks, steaming water, bamboo against the wall, and even a small waterfall! What a posh bath to bathe in!

I grinned and prepared myself to take a long, relaxing, stress free dip in the water. Don't you wish to do the same?

[ooooooo]

Ahh, that was a refreshing bath! I cleaned my wound (and myself), wrapped the injury in bandages, and wore the school uniform. Wouldn't Kyo- chan be proud of me? X3

You know what I noticed in the mirror (yes, there's a full length mirror there =w=)? As I was wrapping myself up, I clearly inspect the injury. It was in the shape of a jagged heart! Well, I did get hit by 'lighting' so I'm not surprised that it's jagged, but a heart?

It was about the size of my palm, so it's not that bad, but noticeable if I'm wearing a bathing suit. Well, at least it's a heart and not some weird shape… -_- Sometimes I feel as if my life is being controlled by some person… XP

So I was about to exit the room and slid the door open, only to be greeted with…a chest? Well, not bare (heh, in my dreams), but cloth in a suit and tie. Kyo- chan is back!

"Kyo- chan! You're back! Welcome home!" I felt like I gave him a cheesy smile and it's not until I notice that my hair was not brush that I blush (hehehe, it rhymes!).

"Herbivore, what are you doing?"

"A-ah, um, I was just, well, taking a dip in the spring!" Man, I sounded really nervous! I don't know what it was, either the steam or myself, but my face turned really red. =/=

I peeked through my eyelid to see Kyo- chan staring down at me (it seems that he's that tall to stare me down :P) and glancing at my side.

"Oh, that? It's nothing! Doesn't hurt one bit-" I winched a little from moving too much. "Not one bit!" I gave Kyo- chan a grin to show him that I was fine and when I actually looked into his steel eyes, I saw a glare.

"W-What? Is there something on my face? I did scrub myself pretty good in there-"

"Go back to bed. And stay there this time."

I stood there speechless.

"I told you already Kyo- chan, I'm perfectly fit enough to walk around with you!"

But I just really wanted to be with you, no matter how corny that sounds, I just wanted to be by your side =/=

But I knew that this time I couldn't disobey Kyo- chan; he won this argument! I replied to him with a small yes and he lead me back outside of the previous room. Down the hallway I could hear some voices, which sound very familiar….Who else is here at the base?

I heard a grunt and saw Kyo- chan holding something out for me. In his hand I saw a box, decorated with the color purple.

"Take it."

Oh my gawd, Kyo- chan is giving me something! And it's not a tonfa hit this time! XD

I took the object into my hand and studied it. There were small designs on it that I couldn't really make out. I looked up through my bangs and I saw Kyo- chan gazing at me, as if observing what my response would be.

I lift my head up, a smile on my face, and said in a thankful voice "Thank you Kyo- chan! I'll always treasure this!" My smile turned into a grin and it wasn't until I realized that last part I said that I blush. _I__'__ll __always __treasure __this? __So __embarrassing __/_

I thought I missed it for a moment but I thought I saw his eyes widen. He turned the other way and was heading to the door.

"**Don****'****t ****leave** your bed this time,"

I heard from him and he was gone. I could've sworn I heard his command transfer into my mind as 'Don't leave', but who am I kidding? :P

I crawled back into bed and my eyes were getting drowsy. So much was happening today, it's amazing I had enough energy to do anything! XD The wound throbbed a bit but I ignored it and twisted the box between my fingers; I placed it in my skirt pocket (yes, our school skirts have pockets. Why, you jealous? XP) and started thinking.

All that thinking reminded me of the past few days, and now I'm starting to wonder what's happening around me.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard a poof! (There have been a lot of poofs with me lately…) and I open my eyes.

Where did I found myself this time? In my bed at home! Home sweet home! Wait, how is this happening again? And where's Kyo- chan this time?

My drooping eyes reminded me of my condition and I succumbed to it. My eyes closed and I lay there; that is, until **another **poof startled me.

I feel that I'm lying down in a bed again but this time,

**I could tell that I'm not alone. **

[Name] was here! Again!

(And will be, forever and always 3)


	34. Chapter 34

Entry #34

Oooo, the situation is getting excited now, isn't it? =w=

Another body was behind me (a naked one at that…-/-) and the person's arms were around my waist. This seemed very familiar but I couldn't really think of that at this time because I was lying on my bad side (aka, the side with the wound) and the arm was pressed to it. Ouch _

I tried to lift that side off the arm but it squeezed me together even more and I gasp in pain. I calmed down and thought about where I was this time. I know it's definitely not Kyo- chan. How? Because it feels… different? I don't know, I just can't describe it.

Each time I inhale, a sweet smell kept nagging my mind, as if I smelled this before. But from where? I looked around with the limited view I could see. It's around noon since the sun was going through the windows. And you know what else I noticed?

The walls were white. The furniture was white. The covers were white. Heck, even the ceiling was white! (wait…aren't ceilings already white? :3 Stupid me…)

Then I finally notice the man (the person had wide shoulders so of course it's a male… *drools* Oh my gawd, wide shoulders are so sexy~! LOL) and his hair color: white. Is this man obsessed with this color?

I started to fidget but the voice (a bit high pitch and happy) stopped me.

"Mah, [Name]~! Stop moving around, you're disturbing my sleep~!"

My eyes widen; I threw away the covers and sat up, ready to back away.

"W-who- who are you?"

I blushed and turned away from his exposed…wow, that's one heck of a body! No, no, no, bad [Name], don't go off and fantasize about other men! *slaps herself* There's only room for Kyo- chan in your heart! (Wonder whose idea it is for having all these sexy and hot guys here… -_-)

"Oh, [Name], you forgot about me already~? It's me, Byakuran~! Don't tell me you turn into your naïve teenage self~."

"Wha, what are you talking about? And put some clothes on!"

"Ah [Name] I guess you're wondering why you're here~."

I stopped what I was doing and listened to his words.

"Nya, he never told you yet, did he now~?"

"N-no…who told me what?"

"Why, the man you always refer to as 'Kyo- chan'. You never did tell you of this 'game' we're playing, did he?"

"W-What game are you talking about? And I told you to put some clothes back on!"

"My, my, my, [Name], you sure were very rowdy when you were young. You're still…pure, right? He didn't claim you his yet?"

"? What are you talking about?"

The stranger laughs and began putting clothes on (where did that set of clothes come from? O.0 And they're white…). Then I finally notice the floor.

On the floor were clothes; there were his white clothes but there was also…another pair. A bra, panties, skirt, and blouse. Is this what I think it is…? O_o

"Oh, you finally notice [Name]? I figured you would've found out by the obvious fact," he points to his bare chest. "But I forgot; you're not that clever."

A major blush came on my cheeks when I realized what might have happen last night; of course I became irritated about it (and about the rude insult also).

"N-no, that's probably not true! You have no evidence that we did any of those things last night! I-I-I don't even see a used condom here!" _…__Did __I __really __say __that? __-__/__-_

"Oh [Name], who said we ever used one~?"

You could say I had a very massive bloody nose, which I hadn't had in a long time. I think I also fainted too. By the time I woke up, the stranger was talking to a computer screen. Well, it looks like a computer screen. Is he doing Skype? Awesome! XD

"You seem to be in a bad temper. Long time no see. Shou- chan."

"…It's finally…begun."

"Yup. But, things don't seem to be off to a good start."

"The black spell have engaged them in battle, it seems. There's a possibility they have an associate as well…"

"That didn't go according to plan, did it? I'm sure I have said this before. When they finally arrive, you must immediately-"

"I have! I've been doing it!"

"There it is. Shou- chan's other side."

"…."

"It'd probably end in trouble, but… since the game is up, we might as well get ready to tell the black spell people."

"! How are we going to explain it?"

"How, you say? It's simple. We'll just have to be honest. **We****'****ll ****say ****that ****we****'****ve ****received ****a ****present ****from ****the ****past.** But… the clock can no longer be stopped. You must finish what you have to do quickly, Shou- chan. **Until ****I ****spin ****the ****next ****thread****… ****in ****the ****7^****3 ****policy**."

The screen turned off and the man sitting on the couch turned his head towards me.

"Why, [Name]~! You're awake now?"

I glared at him (from watching Kyo- chan do it so much, I learned this much from him ^.^).

The man only smiled his smile and chuckled.

"You didn't learn anything yet, now did you [Name]?"

He strolled over to my side and made a grab for my wrist, which I pulled back.

"[Name]~! You should already know that-"

He forcibly griped my wrist and leaned in close to me, a hidden danger in his light voice.

"_**You are mine."**_

[Name] was here

and she has no idea

who this stranger is.

O.o


	35. Chapter 35

Entry #35

It's been 13 days since I've been here X( This is the longest I've been in a place after being 'poof' somewhere, excluding my own home.

So I learned a few things while being here. The stranger who I first met is named Byakuran and he wants to take over the world! :D Sounds fun! XD

The first day I was here, they (as in those two girls that look alike) made me change into a white uniform, the same as theirs. Well, I only had one pair of clothes and a day without a shower sounds really horrible. And Byakuran told me to stick with him. When I protested, he said that I could wander off and be lost in the maze, so I followed him.

The second day I found out that he likes marshmallows. There was always a bag of those sugary white things with him, either on the table or in his hand. I'm surprised he doesn't have any cavities yet! XD If he did, then he must have a really brilliant dentist because his teeth are so nice! :3 If only Kyo- chan would smile, I could see his pearly white teeth! :D

The third day, I found out that the sweet scent I inhaled when I poof here was the marshmallows. Well, eating those little white devils was tiring…if only I had chocolate and graham crackers, I could make s'mores and share them with Kyo- chan! :D

Well, the fourth day came and went just like that. Byakuran was really kind in taking me out to the many places in Japan, most in which I should already know. The buildings look the same but…they changed. Am I losing my memory or what? It looks like ten years pasted since the buildings aged so much :P But I didn't see Kyo- chan around. Isn't he supposed to be patrolling the streets? :3

Starting from fifth day til now, I didn't have much to do. Heck, it was a bit boring since Byakuran didn't do much every day now. I told the girls that I wanted to wear my school uniform at least once but they didn't allow me and hid them somewhere. D: I wanted to wear my uniform! It reminds of Kyo- chan…

Well, you must be wondering how I'm writing this since I left Entry #1 Journal at Kyo- chan's nice and fancy house. Well, I asked Byakuran and he gave me a blank notebook that looked exactly like my old one! :D So that solved that mystery of where I'm writing this! A new place, a clean new slate! :D

So I was lounging on Byakuran's couch and he wasn't there. I couldn't find a comfortable position to sit in so in frustration, I turned to Byakuran's computer! :D He must have some games on there!

I turned it back on and there were already a bunch of files open. Well, I can't help but be curious and read a bit of it.

…

Wait, what's this? Vongola? Ten- year bazooka? Future and past? Rings and boxes…big white machine…Mukuro? Where have I heard that name before…All well! Don't want to get too nosey here! :D

I saved the files and proceeded to 'Skype' Irie! :D I found out that if you tease him even for a bit, his stomach starts hurting and he's on the floor in pain :D I 3 teasing him XD

"Hey Irie! Whatcha doing!"

"AHH!" The poor male fell off the comfort of his bed and onto the mess beneath it.

"[Name]! What did I tell you! I'm pretty busy around this time! Oh no, I have a meeting to attend to!"

I tilted my head slowly and knowingly blinked at the background. The glasses chap nervously frowned and turned the screen away from the mess.

"Heh, are you sure Irie? Because you don't look that busy!"

"Umm, [Name], just wait in my room until the meeting is done then! I'll hang out with you after, but I just have to attend this meeting!" He frantically exclaimed as he put on his white uniform. "I'm sure Byakuran could accept you as an excuse for a break…" he mumbled the last part; I think I saw his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Buuutttt…you can't take a break if we're so far away. Do you want me to come over there right now Irie?" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no, there's the meeting and we don't need you to be getting lost here AGAIN, and plus, I'm in JAPAN-" but I guess I had already left him without hearing the last part (or maybe I just ignored him and ran off :3).

"La la la la~!" I sang while skipping down an unknown hallway. Well, I think I know where I'm going but… :P

So I was skipping down there until I heard voices in the big conference room.

"I find that hard to believe right now."

"But, according to the report from the Aphelandra Squad, there is a high credibility…"

"In the first place, I wouldn't call this a meeting of all 17 squad captains if this was a joke, right?"

"But…"

"It's just…"

"This sounds completely outrageous…"

"The Vongola family of the past…"

"Well, it's possible because of Shou-chan's hard work. He spent an enormous amount of time researching the 10-Year Bazooka." _Oh __lookie, __there__'__s __Irie! __He __did __make __it __to __his __meeting __after __all__…_

"!"

"10-Year Bazooka!"

"You mean the 10-Year Bazooka that's handed down in the reclusive Bovino Family!"

"Impossible! That's absolutely a fictional weapon—the talk of legends!"

"If that's the case, do you think that the Vongola Dying Will bullets are also a legend? Or these boxes. Until recently, weren't they also nothing but fantasy and fairy tales?" _Hey __lookie, __even __Byakuran __is __here! __:D_

"!"

"But, if we accept that as the truth for now, there is another point I find difficult to comprehend. Why then, boss, was a problem of such importance shared only with one of the squads, specifically one of the white spell squads, I wonder?"

"Isn't that obvious looking at the current situation? If I'd talked about something like time travel, would you all believe me? I simply thought that I would tell everyone only when I was able to prove it was an establish fact. I really did, Uni." _Aww, __is __that __the __famous __Uni __I __keep __hearing __about? __:3 __She __looks __depress__…_

"There's still much we don't understand. Why is such technology in the hands of the Vongola…? And, they just happen to be the ones we're hunting down…" _Vongola__…__Vongola__…__where __have __I __heard __that __from?_

"Is killing them once not good enough for you? Boss?"

"You people just don't get it, do you?" _Get __what?_

"What!" _Yeah, __I __agree, __what? __What __as __in, __what__'__s __happening __right __now? __:3_

"The targets of our plan are not the young Vongola family ducklings. Rather, it's the green onions that they're carrying."

"Green onions…!" _Green __onions__… __:3 __Sounds __yummy! __XD_

"The rings. The rings. The Vongola rings."

"!"

"Vo-"

"Vongola Rings!"

"Sharp as always, Glo- kun. The rings are certainly first-class goods…"

"No, that's not right! If you mean the Vongola Rings!"

"Ahh!"

"Co-could it be, the boss is after …"

"Looks like you understand now. …Yes. The key to ultimate power. The 7^3 (tre-ni-sette)."

The people in the room started moving and leaving their seats.

_Oh no, I'm going to be discover!_

I ran down the hallway and back into Byakuran's room. Whoa, that was close! X3 Then I remembered…Irie was in Japan and I was in Italy! X3 How could I forget such a minor detail?

I looked around the room for a place to sit down, so I just sat down on the good ol' couch! XD And I can see how Byakuran likes to stay on this couch so much! He has the most comfortable sofa I ever laid down in! XD

So I laid there for a few minutes and my eyes were drooping off very quickly. I wonder why I always tired so quickly nowadays…is it because I'm getting old? XP

So I guess I fell asleep there, because when I woke up, I wasn't lying down on the couch seat but on someone's lap instead. O.0 I wonder who's? I didn't move, kept my breathing even, and my eyes closed. While trying to figure out who's lap I was lying on, I heard the door open.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, it's Leo- kun. Where have you been? I'd hoped you would be at the captain's meeting." _Oh, __Leo __and __Byakuran __are __in __the __same __room! __^w^ __But __wait__… __that __means __I__'__m __lying __on __Byakuran__'__s __lap__… __=w=_

"Wha-! No… I'm just a low-ranking member. We just received a transmission from the 11th Viola Squad. They reported that four of their B rank and above members were assassinated by unknown parties. They were killed under impossible circumstances, so an immediate investigation has been launched."

"So, the time has come for the moles to show themselves."

"Moles?"

"Have you heard of them? The Vongola's Special Assassination Squad, Varia."

"Varia!"

"Yes, there's no mistake. Well, it's a relief, isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"I was so very troubled about this. Which squad, the 8th squad or the 11th squad, should I send to Japan as reinforcements to collect the Vongola Rings? Which would you send, Leo-kun?"

"Gii! Y-you're asking me…? Even for the 11th, having engaged the Varia would mean they can't be dispatched immediately…Which means…"

"Can you send a message to the 8th Glicine Squad to head for Japan?"

"Yes, sir! Then, I'll let Mr. Irie Shouichi in Japan know as well."

"No, it's better not to tell Shou-chan anything for now. Because, the captain of the 8th Squad is the type Shou-chan really hates."

I heard the door closing and a sugary breathe near my ear.

"[Name] you know it's not nice to eavesdrops on people's conversation, especially during a meeting too~."

I shot stand up from his lap and waved my hands around.

"N-no, it's not what you think Byakuran! I was just…listening in?"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched as his grin became even grinnier (if that's a word -_-).

"Don't worry [Name]- chan, I know you won't betray me! It's not like you have any idea about what's happening right now."

Then a thought just came to me.

"Oh, Byakuran, can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm~? What is it?"

"Can I borrow a phone? I need to call Kyo- chan and everybody else to not worry-"

"I'm afraid I can't do that [Name]- chan~!"

"Why not? I just what them to know that-"

"**I'm afraid I can't do that [Name]- chan."**

The way he said it that time made me pause and I forced a smile.

"That's okay! I'll tell them later; it's not like a few more days could make a difference!"

And I lay back down on his lap and listen to his munch on his goodies. But the way he said it kept nagging me, as if there was something I didn't know, and don't want to know, about Byakuran.

I don't know, maybe all of this is getting to my head :3 So I guess I should end it here, since there's nothing else to write for now. Good bye! XD

[Name]- chan was here

and something is nagging her X3


	36. Chapter 36

Thanks to all you reviewers and readers. I'm really happy that you guys enjoy reading [Name]'s tale. Just going to spend a minute or so answering some questioning reviews that I feel need to be answer:

To kirichancute- Well, the reason to how [Name] got there is a real mystery and it all was because of her older counterpart. Remember, [Name] poof from Kyo-chan's base to her bed ten years ago and then back to Byakuran's place. Maybe knowing about the older Kyo-chan and traveling in the future changed her when she return back and this caused the future to change…who knows…. =w= So read people, read! ^w^

Entry #36

Gawd, I'm so bored! Seriously, Byakuran wouldn't let me call my friends to let them know where I'm at! XP I just don't want them to worry! I wonder why he won't let me call though, it's not like it's a bad thing to do -_-

I'm in the big white room and it's the afternoon right now. Even though the view is nice and all, I still miss seeing Namimori :( Oh no, Kyo-chan's favorism to Namimori took over my mind! XD

Urg, but the sun is streaming in here like there's no moon and it's heating up the entire room! I thought black was a color that attracted heat this much, not white!

So here I am, blinding my eyes to death, when I saw something fly past the window. Well, there are birds here also, but this bird was small, and kept flying side to side. Frustrated, I threw open the window to shout that the idiotic mammal for doing the same action when I saw something I had not expected.

The idiotic bird was Hibird! I wonder why he's here…

"Hibird! Why are you here?"

I extended my forefinger as a landing perch for him and he landed.

"[Name]!"

"Yes, I know my own name, but why are you here?"

"[Name], [Name], [Name]! Chirp!"

"Yes, I know my own name!"

"Chirp chirp chirp!"

"Just spit it out!"

*Peck*

"Ouch! Why you-"

"Hibari!"

I paused.

"…Kyo- chan? Where? Is he here to rescue this distress princess locked up in this tower?"

"Namimori, Hibari, [Name]!"

"You're not making sense! But then again, here I am shouting at a bird…"

"[Name], chirp, Namimori, Hibari!"

And Hibird flew off my finger and around my head.

"Wha- wait, what are you doing?"

Then Hibird flew out of the room and towards the sky.

"Hibird, don't go! At least fly off with me!"

I huffed and plop down on the couch.

"Tch, that bird, didn't even help…"

Then Byakuran walked in.

"[Name]~! Hm? You look angry~."

"Tch, I am!"

He smiled (but wait, he always does) and laughed.

"How about we pop in with Shou-chan and have a chat with him? I'm sure that'll make you feel better~!"

My mood changed instantly.

"Irie? Of course! Let's Skype him!"

I snuggled next to Byakuran as he turned on the screen. I heard the door in the room open and knew that it was Leo. :3

"You've heard, Shou- chan?"

"Hey Irie!"

"Wah!"

"I was wondering how you'd look like once you found out Glo had been beaten up so I called~ "

"Byakuran- san! [Name]- chan! The normal line can be tapped, you know!"

"If that happens, it'd be entirely your fault, since you're the one talking through the open line."

"You…what kind of person are you! Speaking of that… why didn't you tell me about Kokuyou Land!"

"That's because I didn't know about it too."

"Eh?"

"He really is despicable, that Glo-kun, how did he beat us to it?"

"In any case, it's too dangerous to use this line! After I've thoroughly investigated this matter, let me contact you again with the details! We'll talk then…"

"Wait, wait, but Irie, I wanted to talk with you!"

"Ok. Bye!"

*Click*

"Byakuran! I wanted to tease Irie online!"

"Sorry [Name]~! You heard Shou- chan; he said the lines might be tapped."

He took and popped a marshmallow in his mouth (o.0 Where did the bag come from?). I frowned at him and he outstretches his hand out to me.

"Marshmallow? They're really good~"

I eyed him and glance around the room for Leo. There was no one else in the room and saving me from the embarrassment, I pouted and ate the sugary treat from his fingers.

"Hm!I'm still mad you, you know," I mumbled but nevertheless smiled at him, making him beam even more.

"[Name], let's go out for lunch!"

"Lunch? Well, now that you mention it, I didn't eat yet…"

"Good! There'll be a pair of clothes on your bed in 5! I'll be waiting outside for you! Plus, we need to avoid Shou-chan for a little…" he quietly said the last part and left the room.

Well, I guess I'll end it there! :3 I'm going to have lunch with Byakuran! … o/o and no, it's not what you think Kyo- chan! It's not a date!

[Name] on break,

will be back in 10 minutes

(or not XD)


	37. Chapter 37

Entry #37

So, I was out with Byakuran for lunch! :D And like I said Kyo- chan, it's not a date! I won't ever betray you, even if that person is also handsome! X3

So I stepped out of the room and nervously peered at Byakuran, only to see him smiling at me (like always).

"Wah, [Name], you cleaned up nicely!" He extended out his elbow. "Well? Let's go."

I lunged myself to his offering and walked beside him through the hallways. And I cleaned up nicely? I was just wearing a white skirt with a black belt (hahaha I'm a black belt! XD) and a white, short sleeved, v-neck blouse. I also wore boots reaching my knees and a flower was in my hair and held back part of it from going in my face.

"Nya, Byakuran, where are we going?"

"We're going outside to this outdoor café I just happened crave. Plus, I think you'll like it also! I took your older self here many times before."

This made me cock my head to the side.

"My older self? Do I know her?"

"Nevermind [Name]~! You'll meet her someday."

By now we were walking out on the streets and I was glad for the fresh air and cool breeze. It's not good to be bolt inside for so long! You can get a massive headache! I know from experience! XD

The scenery outside was so nice and calming that I felt at ease and snuggled my cheek onto his arm.

"Hey look-"

"Did you see that couple over there?"

"Wha, they look so perfect together!"

"That girl looks cute!"

"Look at him, he's so tall! And that uniform!"

"He must be working at that tower near here!"

I glanced to Byakuran's clothes and it was true, he was wearing his uniform.

"Byakuran, why didn't you change your clothes?"

"Hm? I have some business after lunch so I thought [Name]- chan wouldn't mind~"

We made it to the café and sat down at one of the tables outside. A waitress came and handed us our menus and left, but not before winking at Byakuran. I plainly saw it and she didn't even try to hide it.

I huffed and scanned the menu. The flirty waitress came back and with a smile of her now red lips (and her ass and boobs sticking out -_-), she said

"May I take your order?"

"Well, I want dumpling noodles, and a glass of cold water."

I saw the girl tried to hide her displeasure but it was clear and she faced Byakuran. I glared at him from across the table, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, I guess I'll just order a cup of coffee. And bring another fork."

"A fork?"

"For myself," and he smiled to me and winked, causing the waitress to huff and stroll off.

"Byakuran!" I yelled at him.

"Hm? What's wrong [Name]?"

"Why did you do that? It's very clear that she's going to sabotage my food, poison me, and bury my body in some distant place!"

He chuckled. "Cause I just want her to know that you're mines~. And you'll see soon enough~ "

I gave him a confused expression but the waitress came back and placed our orders down in front of us.

"If you need anything else, just call me," she hinted.

Byakuran took the extra fork and stuck it in my plate, and swirled the noodles around his fork.

"Byakuran! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to feed you~"

I saw from the corner of my eye the waitress angrily stomping off.

"No, no, no, I can feed myself!"

and I picked up my own spoon and ate. We continued eating off of my plate (why didn't he order his own?) and I absentmindedly began thinking.

_Should I be worry about where I am now? Who Byakuran is and who I am to him? I mean, people did say we look great together; I just wish they would say it when I'm with Kyo- chan._

The name alone brought a smile to my lips.

_This place is fun and all, but I really miss Kyo- chan. I wonder when I can leave; but now I guess I should just hang around Byakuran for now…_

I didn't notice the one string of spaghetti between me and him until his eyes were staring straight into mines.

"! Byakuran! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing~?"

I cut off the attaching noodle and wiped my lips with a napkin.

"Aw, [Name], it was supposed to be romantic~!"

"I'm done, can we go now?"

He looked at the time and had a serious look in his eyes before smiling at me.

"Sure."

We paid and left the café. In order to piss a certain someone off and make her jealous, I grabbed Byakuran's arm, hugged it, and stuck my tongue out at her. XD that's what a girl like her gets :P

So we were walking back to Byakuran's hang out place (his office), and inside we found Leo there.

"Welcome back, Byakuran-sama, [Name]-sama. Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yup. It was wonderful. I had dumpling noodles."

The atmosphere was weird and for some reason, it didn't feel right, so I kept silent.

"By the way, Leo-kun, what are you doing? Are you taking over the job of the service personnel too?"

"No…of course not…uhm…I need to talk to Byakuran-sama about my job…"

"? Don't ask me for a raise or something."

"Oh, no! …I'm satisfied with my salary…W-well, the thing is, I wish to resign for personal reasons…"

"Oh? Now, that's a surprise. I had such high hopes for a man of your talents and all-"

"Y-you're saying things like that again…"

"You truly, truly, are capable of many great things, aren't you? You got the 11th squad to withdraw, and deliberately gave Glo Xinia a lead so that he would go to Kokuyou."

"Huh?"

"You needed Chrome Dokuro, who had come from the past, to win the battle there. That was why you gave me a report filled with falsified information You had it all planned; you made sure it wouldn't be the 11th squad, but the 8th squad led by Glo Xinia, that would be sent there. You were even diligent enough to leak the highly tempting news about Chrome in Kokuyou Land only to Glo-kun."

"Byakuran-sama…? What are you saying?" _Yeah, __what __**are **__you __saying?_

"That's quite enough. Show yourself, Leo-kun. No…in this case, you're Guido Greco-kun? Or, the Vongola's Mist Guardian, hm?" _Vongola__'__s __Mist __Guardian?_

"The Vongola's…Mist Guardian…?"

"Yup. **Rokudou ****Mukuro-kun.**"

"Haaah? Byakuran-sama…what on earth…do you mean…**since ****when?**" _Woah, __woah, __whoa, __what? __Leo? __What __happened?_

"Since a while ago. Do you remember when I asked you to decorate the room with Datura flowers? In the flower language, it means 'disguise'."

"Just as I thought. I have been conscious of you watching me since then."

"Fufufu."

"Kufufu."

"That means both of us had seen through each other, but acted as if we didn't. If you hadn't let Irie Shouichi find out, I could have had a little more fun. That's some talk. This has gone beyond fun. You've already begun your work for the Vongola, haven't you?" _Wait, __what__'__s __happening __to __Leo? __Where __did __this __mist __come __from? __0.o_

"Vongola? I'm rather offended that you would treat me as one of them. _**Sawada **__**Tsunayoshi **__**is **__**merely **__**my **__**target. **__**Nothing **__**more.**__**" **__Who__'__s __the __new __guy? __He __looks __so __familiar__…_

"Heh. So, you are Mukuro-kun, hm? Not bad at all. As for Leo-kun…no, Guido Greco-kun, rather, can I assume he's like a second Chrome Dokuro to you?"

"Kufufufu. Is he, now?"

"Hnn. A trade secret, eh? Well, it's alright. If you don't want to tell me, I won't force you. Uwa! Those are hell rings! They're 5 stars rare, and you have two of them! Mukuro-kun, you're all ready for a fight, aren't you?"

"Of course. I've been looking forward to this, after all. This is the day I expose all of your powers you have hidden under that veil. And…_**This **__**is **__**the **__**moment **__**when **__**I **__**will **__**possess **__**you.**__**"**_

"_**Shall we enjoy an after-meal workout, then?"**_

I let go of his arm a long time ago, during the conversation and the indigo pineapple haired male noticed me.

"Ah, [Name], why are you here? I thought you were with Hibari Kyoya of the future." He then looked at Byakuran and then laughed.

"I see how it is. It looks like Byakuran kidnapped you long ago and kept you here. Well, until now."

I cocked my head to the side, not fully understanding what he meant by that.

"But I still see that you're still the same naïve [Name] from back then."

"[Name], don't listen to him~. Just sit down on the couch over there until the battle's over."

I followed his command and when I gave Byakuran a question look, he did something with his hand. All of a sudden, I was really sleepy and before I was completely knocked out, I heard the males saying something.

"G'night [Name]~."

"Kufufu~."

[Name] was here :3

Knock out! .


	38. Chapter 38

Entry #38

_*Pant*_

_*Pant*_

_*Pant*_

_*Pant*_

I heard as I began to regain conscious. That's a weird sound to heard once you wake up 0.o Oh yeah, now I remember, Byakuran and that guy were going to fight and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to find the room damage and the man on his knees, holding his bloody right eye. 0.0 What happened?

"What a terrifying ability, that is…no wonder they call you…the supreme commander of the Millefiore. I am not your match."

"There you go again, saying things you don't mean. You're very cunning, Mukuro-kun. The primary objective of your attack was not victory. It was to gather data on the abilities I have shrouded in mystery, and bring them back to your back-up forces on the outside, was it not?"

"Ohh…what an interesting theory. But…is that really so?"

"You won't get what you want. For that. This room is surrounded by a unique barrier which they say, doesn't let any type of thoughts pass through…let alone electromagnetic waves like light or electrical energy. Can you believe that?"

"Kufufu. What are you talking about? I cannot understand a word of what you're saying. I've had a great time here. !"

"You can't unbind yourself from reality to retreat, can you, Mukuro-kun? Didn't I already say? Everything in this room is sealed in."

"!"

"You don't have the Vongola ring, so I have no interest in you. It's time for you to receive a true death. Bye bye."

Then I saw blood fly and I sat there as part of it landed on my side, on my now tainted clothes and over my shocked face.

"Oh? [Name], I see you're awake now."

He stepped towards me and I, shivering, sat there traumatized.

"There, there, [Name]," he cooed and sat down next to me held me in a gentle hug.

"You weren't supposed to wake up until after I clean up the room. Now look at you; you're pretty outfit is now dirtied with Mukuro-kun's blood."

I still sat there, unmoving; the shivering stopped.

"Don't worry, I know just the thing that would cheer you up! I planned it a few days ago and I guess you can leave tomorrow."

This brought me out of my shock.

"Leave? Where am I going?"

"You're going to Japan to Shou-chan! I'm going to meet you later so I think you can go first."

"Japan? Irie?"

_Kyo- chan!_

"Okay. I guess I'll go."

"You're leaving tomorrow with a departing squad at noon tomorrow. I suggest you take a nap now, to save some energy."

And I don't know why, but I felt sleepy again and pasted out. Why? I just woke up not that long ago! But wait, is this a dream? Yeah, it is! :D I love my weird dreams :D

I saw darkness at first but then gears come out of nowhere and a huge round white machine came out of nowhere! XD Why is it here? :3

Then I saw Irie in the distance.

"Irie!" I called out but his back was to me and he yelled "Don't touch it!"

I went towards him and saw on the floor a girl who looked a lot like Chrome. Then she disappeared, or more like faded away. Then Irie faced me with the same expression.

"Irie! Why are you here? And what's in that big white machine?"

Irie's finger came out of nowhere and places itself on my lips, silencing me.

"Irie?"

"[Name], you want to know what's inside?"

I nodded my head and he leaned in and whispered in my ear,

"Inside this machine is-"

"Byakuran-san!"

I woke up to Irie's yell and open my eyes. It looked like I was sleeping on Byakuran's side, his arm around me as he chewed on marshmallows.

"Hn."

"Don't say 'Hn'! Are you alright!"

"Yup, I'm great. And it looks like you woke up [Name]-chan from her slumber."

"That Comm. officer! Where's that Comm. officer!"

"Ah, you mean Leo- kun? I wonder if he'll be in the news tomorrow, hn? The victim of a murder of some such thing. His name will probably be changed though."

"Ehh…then…"

"Yes, that's right. you know who he really was? That was Rokudou Mukuro."

"Rokudou Mukuro…you mean, the Vongola's Mist Guardian…!"

"Yup."

"Then, Byakuran-san, did you…kill Rokudou Mukuro?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"What do you mean 'suppose'…"

"On to more important matters! Things are going to get interesting, Shou-chan. I couldn't get it out of Mukuro-kun directly, but the Vongola are planning something big and very soon, with their remaining forces. Combining the information from the intelligent department with my own intuition, there can be no doubt."

"…are we talking about a large-scale attack?"

"Yup. Mostly likely a world-wide operation. Of course, that includes Japan as well."

"But…there's no one here except the 10th boss's family from the past…! Could they be planning to attack this base too?"

"That's exactly it."

"…if that really happened, it'd work out better than we could have hoped for …but, will the present Vongola headquarters in Italy include them in their operations…? In the first place, the 10th family has no reason to risk their lives coming here…"

"Somehow or another, they did manage to defeat both Gamma and Glo. It's no surprise that their fighting power would be counted as well. Besides, they do have a reason. Though I should apologize to you regarding that, Shou-chan."

"?"

"Mukuro-kun did complete one thing. It seems that he sabotaged one of the computers to transmit information about the Millefiore out from our network."

"Wha…! Then, information about this base too!"

"If the 10th boss's family discovers the existence of 'that', they will be coming for you, whatever the costs, hm?"

"Well, there's no need to worry anyhow. The information leak has been plugged, and even if the Vongola headquarters know about that, they do not have the manpower to spare to send reinforcements to Japan. This is our big chance to get all of the Vongola rings in one fell swoop. "

"…"

"Oh, another thing. I have prepared a special bonus for the very busy Shou-chan. There are only very few I would consider your equal, Shou-chan…"

"You mean reinforcements? I don't need any."

"!"

"They would just be a hinderance."

"Shou-chan? Could this be…"

"I'd wanted to research this further, but that can wait now. I've always tried my best to act like a squad captain. But, when I look at how others behave, I get nervous. My stomach would hurt and I would lose sight of my job…**I ****will ****handle ****this ****personally. ****I ****will ****engage ****them ****directly, ****and ****take ****possession ****of ****the ****Vongola ****Rings.****"**

"…You've finally showed yourself. Since my most trusted officer has spoken, there's no reason for me to stop you. I'll leave everything to you, Shou-chan."

"Then, please leave me alone for the time being, Byakuaran-san, [Name]-chan."

"Oh, wait. I still-"

*Click*

Byakuran happily sighed and looked at me.

"[Name], what am I going to do? I didn't tell Shou-chan that you were visiting him tomorrow. All well~."

He continued eating his marshmallows and, grabbing a hand full and offering it to me, I took some. We sat there eating marshmallows until someone came in and called for Byakuran.

"Byakuran-sama, you're request of a suitcase is here," and they left.

"[Name] if you have anything to pack, go ahead. There're more uniforms in the drawer. But then again, you can always receive more at the base in Japan."

I got up and saw that my clothes were changed in the uniform, the tainted ones gone. So I opened up the new suitcase and began packing about 5 sets of the same uniform. It wasn't until I saw a color other than white at the bottom of the drawer that widens my eyes.

My Namimori school uniform! So it was hiding under all of these uniforms, huh? I quietly packed that at the bottom of the suitcase and proceeded to pack Entry and a bag of marshmallows.

_I wonder what's going to happen now that I'm going to Japan. Will I be reunited with everyone else? Will Irie be surprise? _

…_I wonder what Kyo- chan is doing right now…_

[Name] was here :P

Road (Flight) Trip to Japan! XD


	39. Chapter 39

Entry #39

Yaaawwnnn! =w= It seems like I've been sleeping a lot these days! Well, it's because I'm sooo bored! There's no one to talk (tease/bother/annoy) to where Byakuran was and everyone was working!

It seems like I woke up in the middle of a plane flight and the weird thing is that I don't remember boarding this plane 0.0

I remember saying my good bye to Byakuran and he shoved a bag of marshmallows in my hands before parting my hair and kissing me on my forehead 0.o Random! Then I guess I pasted (fainted) out and was carried onto this plane :P

"You will be arriving in Japan in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thank you for flying with Millefiore Airlines."

The plane soon landed and I finally notice the other people on the small plane. They were wearing the same uniform I was, the uniformed white outfits (hahaha you see what I did there! XD you know, uniform (clothing), uniformed (together) XD). More importantly, they were all men I've never met before and they looked tough 0.o Please don't let me get hurt XP

We exited the plane and a girl came up to me. She looked like one of those twin girls back where Byakuran was and she said to me

"Are you [Name]-sama? Please follow me; Irie-sama is waiting for you."

I followed the lady and my diminutive suitcase lagged behind me as I pulled it. She led me through so many hallways and past so many corners that I was completely lost already! X( How am I going to find the bathroom when I need to go? XD

So she knocked on the door of a room and announced "Irie-sama, we're entering."

I was so nervous and excited because I only saw Irie over the internet communication and this was going to be the first time I saw him in person! XD I couldn't wait to see (tease) him and watch him fall as a result of his stomach hurting! XD But I won't take it to the extreme, I'm not that mean… (maybe…XD)

"W-wait, don't open the door yet!"

A voice yelled as the door was being open. -_- Too late to be saying that Irie. He was midway in putting a shirt over his head and he blushed when we entered. Awww, Irie is so cute when he blushes ^.^ Makes me want to give him a big squeeze! XD

"Irie!"

I ran over to him and gave him a big hug, in which he stuttered and blushed like crazy.

"[N-Name]!"

The girl disappeared and it was only us two in Irie's messy room.

"Irie, Irie, Irie, Iriiieee!" I said over and over in his chest, and I swore I could hear the rapid beating of his heart.

"[N-Name], it's great to finally meet you in person! B-but, um, can you please let go? We have to get you settled; as you could tell, it's nighttime already!"

I looked at the clock and noticed that he was right, the time had changed. You know, I'm not good with world time and hour changes and stuff like that, so I'm just going to pretend that this is the right time for me ^.^

"Wao, Irie, its nighttime already?"

I let go of him and landed on his disheveled bed sheets, ready to sleep.

"U-um, since this is an underground base, we're short on rooms. I-I guess you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on a futon on the floor."

"Thanks Irie! I'll just set my suitcase here and take a shower right now! Then I'll go to sleep!" I skipped away with my towel and change of clothes and heck, I was one happy person there. I met a new friend (in person)! XD

So I was skipping when I noticed that I had no idea where the bathroom was! X( Argghh, how stupid of me! Why didn't I ask Irie when I had the chance?

So there I was, just wandering around the base with bathing supplies with me. XP Now I really wish I had asked Irie!

Then I heard some noises, like someone was playing billiards. The noise was behind a door and I also heard some voices; it sounded like there were three people inside. Curious as to what they were doing and where I was, I poke my head inside, only to have an electrical explosion happen to the wall near my head! DX What happened?

"Who's this?"

I glance at the speaker and saw a tall man with slick blonde hair. He was holding a stick and a pool table was in front of him. Two other people were also in the room and they were lounging around the room.

"Bro, it's a little girl. Why is she here?" A male in his late teens said. He had purple hair.

"Is she a spy? Then let's kill her!" the other male said.

The one they referred to as 'bro' looked at me and smirked.

"We can't, she's _the __white __spell__'__s_."

He said, bitterness in his voice when he said the last part. They were looking at my uniform and I compared mines to theirs. My uniform was white while theirs were black.

"Who are you guys?" I questioned. The other male that had wanted to kill me got very angry.

"Why that little-, doesn't she know who we are?"

"Yeah, and she shouldn't be in this part of the base too!"

"Calm down now. We can't harm her; she's under Byakuran's hands. We'll be punished if we lay a hand on her."

I had no idea what they were talking about me because I was so focused on the pool table.

"Oh, are you playing billiards?"

I swear I had stars in my eyes when I asked this question. What? I was curious how to play this new game, it looked very fun! ^.^

"Oh? You want to play against me?"

I eagerly nodded my head.

"I'm pretty good at this. Are you sure?"

"Oh yes, yes! I want to play, I want to play!"

So he spent 5 minutes explaining the points of the game to me and we started playing. I found out that his name was Gamma and the other two were Nosaru and Tazaru.

Half an hour into our game, I heard someone pounding on the door.

"[Name]! [Name]! Are you in there?"

I knew that voice from anywhere.

"Irie?"

The said male busted into the room to see a surprising sight: me playing against Gamma in billiards and _winning_.

"[N-Name]? I t-thought you were going to shower, a-and when you didn't come back, I started to-"

"It's okay Irie, I'm okay! I found Gamma, Tazaru and Nosaru here, and I just hanged out with them for a bit! And lookie, I'm winning in a game of billiards!"

His face paled and he looked at Gamma.

"G-Gamma-"

"As you could see, we didn't harm her. Me and [Name] were just playing a friendly game of billiards."

Irie's next question made me wonder a bit.

"Is-is this your first time playing this game [Name]?"

"Yep! And look at how I'm doing! I'm beating Gamma! I just have to hit two more of my solid balls in the holes and then the eight ball, and then I'll win!"

"O-oh, that's great [Name]! But isn't it time you take a break now? It's pretty late into the night."

"Okay Irie!"

I turned to my new friends.

"Tazaru, Nosaru, Gamma, I guess I'll see you guys later!"

And I left with a frighten Irie. I was walking side by side with him when he asked with concern

"[Name], are you sure they didn't do anything to you?"

"Yep!" I chirped. "I was just talking to them about random stuff and playing with Gamma! That game is so fun!"

"D-did you know that Gamma's _really_ good at that game? So good that no one at this base could beat him?"

"Really? Wow, that sounds great to hear! That's means that I'm really good at playing this new game!" I exclaimed and heard Irie mumbled

"Ohhh, I hope he doesn't destroy you for beating him…"

I took a shower after and got ready for bed. Even though Irie's room is messy, I didn't mind and got into his comfy single bed. And I can understand how he wants to stay in here all day! This was one of the most comfy beds I've even laid in! XD

Irie came in and set up his futon on the floor, which got me a little concern.

"Are you sure you're okay with sleeping on the floor Irie? It looks pretty uncomfortable there…if you want, I can make room for you…"

His face turned bright red from the thought.

"I-it's okay [Name]! You just sleep there!"

So the light are turn off now and I think Irie's already asleep! I guess I should be too, since I'm pretty gosh darn tired!

I wonder how long I have to stay in this base…all well! Tomorrow's another day for fun and I just can't wait for it! Write in you tomorrow Entry, good night! XP

[Name] was here.

She was winning

against Gamma in a game!

XD


	40. Chapter 40

Entry #40

My second day here! :D So I woke up this morning, ready for a day full of fun with Irie, but he wasn't in his futon! D: Where did he go?

I prepared myself for the day ahead, and I was pretty happy too, because my day is going to start with me looking for Irie! XD Let's go!

"Oh Iiirrriiieee! Where are you?" I hollered in the hallways of the base. I wandered around the place, and I have to say, this base is pretty big! XD

I kept walking around the site and to no avail, the people I bumped into didn't have any idea where he was! *0* Where are you Irie!

Disappointed, I made it back to Irie's room and plop down on my temporary bed. I sighed.

"Irie, where are you? I wanted to spend the day with you today…"

"[Name]- chan~!"

I jumped and looked around the room for the source of the voice. It sounded like…

"Byakuran!"

"Hi [Name]-chan~! How are you doing?"

"I-I'm fine, but what are you doing on Irie's computer screen?"

"Silly [Name]-chan, don't you remember? This is how Irie and I communicate! Don't tell me you've already forgotten?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot! Gomen nasai, Byakuran! I've been forgetting a lot of this recently!"

"I hope you didn't forget about me~! I'll be over there in Japan in a bit! Not soon, but later!"

"I would never forget about you Byakuran! And you're coming here! Why?"

"Why, to meet your friends of course! We're going to play a mafia game together!"

"Mafia games?"

"Yep! And you're one of the prizes~!"

"Me? I'm a prize?"

"Yep! Whoever takes you back wins part of the game! Isn't it so simple?"

"Wow…I'm actually part of the game!"

"Yes you are [Name]-chan~. And after I complete the Tri-ni-set, then I'll-"

"Byakuran-san!"

I turned around to see a panicking Irie behind me. He was panting really hard, as if he had been running.

"Irie! I was looking everywhere for you this morning!"

"Shou-chan, you've finally arrived! I was just telling [Name]-chan about what's going to happen after-"

"Byakuran-san, you shouldn't really be telling [Name]-chan this! What if she spills it out to-"

"Don't worry Shou-chan~! [Name]-chan isn't the type of person to rat out on us, now is she?"

"Yeah, that's right Irie! I would never rat out on you guys!"

"See? What did I tell you? Oops, looks like I got to go. Bye bye~ !"

_*Click*_

I stood in front of the computer, waiting for Irie's response.

"[N-Name]-chan-"

"Irie!" I exclaimed, interrupting him. "Where were you this morning? I was looking everywhere for you!"

"F-for me?"

"Yeah! Since you're the first person I know in this base, I want to follow you everywhere!"

A light pink hue spread across his cheeks.

"E-everywhere?"

"Yeah! Now let's go eat breakfast! I'm starving!"

"W-w-wha-"

I then proceeded to drag him out of his room to an unknown direction, since I didn't know where the cafeteria was. XP

[o]

"Wha! Irie, that was a great brunch!"

We had just finished eating brunch (a combination of breakfast and lunch) and were walking down the hallways.

"Y-yeah, [Name]-chan, I'm glad that you liked the food here."

A cute, wobbly smile was on Irie's lips and I smiled, coming up with an idea.

"Irie! I have so much energy right now!"

"I can see that."

"Let's walk around town!"

"Right, let's- w-wait, what?"

"Come on! It'll be fun! Plus, you need a break from all of this!"

I spread my arms open to show him the white, dull base.

"I'll go change, and when I come back, you better be too!"

"[N-Name]-chan, wh-what about my work!"

"Shhh! They won't know a thing!" I shouted behind me and skipped to my luggage.

"Don't yell it out [Name]-chan! Oh, what is she thinking..."

I was happily humming while looking through my luggage when I notice something: I don't have another pair of clothes! . Remember? I only had the white uniforms! But wait…I had my Namimori uniform! XD So I put that on and went out the roon.

"Ta-da! What do you think Irie?"

I spun around to show him my school uniform.

"You likie?"

"W-why are you wearing your school uniform?"

He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans; casual ^.^

"Because I had nothing else to wear! Now come on!"

"Pssst, [Name]! If we're going to sneak out, we have to be quiet!"

I grinned, pleased to see that even Irie was agreeing to my EXTREME plan! XD So we managed to escape the cameras and stand on a sidewalk in the middle of the small town. There were many people walking around at this time, and it was a bit crowded.

"Irie, let's walk around! I'm sure there're tons of things to do!"

So we spent the day walking around the stores, eating snacks, taking photo booth pictures, and even go to a small empty park and play there! (Well, more like I drag Irie to the playground and I play there XD).

"See Irie? Isn't this much more fun than staying inside all day?"

I asked. We were walking and I was hugging his arm with one of my arms. The other arm was holding the cotton candy stick Irie paid for me. I think that if I had looked at Irie's face close enough, I would've seen the red on his cheeks ^.^

Irie smiled at my question.

"Yeah! That sure was fun!"

We began walking into the crowd and just for a second, I lost grip of Irie's arm. Soon, I was lost within the mass of people on the streets.

"Irie?"

I said, moving my head side to side.

"Chirp!"

That noise! Where have I heard that before…

"Chirp! [Name], found! Chirp chirp!"

I looked up to see Hibird flying over my head again.

"Hibird! What are you doing here?"

I extended my finger so he could land.

"[Name], Hibari!"

"Kyo- chan? Well, first of all, why are you here?"

"**Why are you there?"**

Hibird repeated back to me, but I don't think that was a repeat; it was more like a question directed **towards** me…

"W-what do you mean Hibird?"

But he was already lifting off and flying to who knows where while chirping "[Name], Hibari!"

So I was staring in the direction he flew off in when I heard my name.

"[Name]-chan!"

It was Irie, and he ran to where I was.

"Come on [Name]! We've been outside for too long! They're going to find out soon!"

Gently grabbing my hand, he started heading back to the entrance where we came from. I was still staring in Hibird's direction, doubting to myself

"That's right; **why ****am ****I ****here?**"

[Name] was here! XD

Tee Hee!


	41. Chapter 41

Entry #41

"What did you say!"

Whoa, chillax Irie. :3

Oh, what's happening now? Well, after we came back, no one noticed that we were gone (except for Byakuran, I think…) and we just went back into a normal schedule.

A few days pasted since then and now I'm with Irie in his lab. I was just watching him work alone, but then all these people came out of nowhere!

"You've located…the Vongola hideout?"

^-^ Oh, that? Yeeaahhh, looks like we found out where the Vongola are! …Wait, who are the Vongola? :3

Yeah, so this guy with a cloth around his head, this woman with an afro, and this guy with sharp narrow eyes were in the same room. I think I know their names, but I'm not sure… :D And the two twins came in with somebody in a witch costume.

"Yes, sir."

"The doctors suspected there was something strange about Glo Xinia's responses, and upon examination of his eyeball movements, they deciphered the words he was trying to form. We've confirmed that he slipped a transmitter onto the enemy."

"After analyzing the data with the 8th squad's vice-captain and the tech department, we have established its authenticity and creditability."

"…Then…where is it?"

"The coordinates are A24.3-36.2, in Southwest Namimori. However, the area is an empty lot with no buildings around it."

"So…so that's it…Why didn't I realized this before…their hideout is also…underground!"

"What are your orders?"

"Is everything ready?"

"The ambush battalions are standing by. They are ready to move out at any time."

"Good…we strike immediately!"

Everyone left to do their own thing, and only me and Irie we're in the room.

"Irie, so what's happening right now?"

Irie jumped at the sound of my voice, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"[Name]-chan! Oh, right now…"

He then grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"[Name]-chan, listen to me! Don't venture out there! Just go to my room and stay in there until I call you out, okay?"

"W-wait, Irie, what do you-"

"Just listen to me about this! I don't want you to get caught up in the raid!"

I stared at his worried expression before giving him a reassuring grin.

"Okay, okay Irie, I'll go to your room and talk with Byakuran then. You don't have to worry about me!"

"…Fine. But promise me you won't get into trouble, okay?"

"Heh, you know me Irie! I can't keep that promise, but I'll try!"

"[N-Name]-chan!"

And I left the room and started walking.

_I wonder why Irie is so worry about me…_

That's when I noticed that there were many people running in the hallways of the base.

_Now I wonder why people are in a rush…_

"Hey you!"

I jumped from fright and pivoted around to face a man I didn't know.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah you, soldier! What are you doing here?"

"U-um-"

"You should be preparing to raid the Vongola underground base right now with your unit! There's a free set of equipment in this room here! Go and change and meet your unit ASAP!"

"B-but-"

"No buts! Now move it!"

"Yes!"

I rushed into the room he motioned towards and there was a set of equipment there, just like he said. There was a white uniform, a backpack, goggles (a mask?), a belt, and other stuff. I quickly suited myself with the given uniform and head out.

By now the hallway was filled with more people in the same uniform, either in black or white, rushing to their destination. The same man who yelled at me before noticed me.

"You!"

"EEP!"

"Since you're a bit lost, follow this fellow soldier here!"

The man put his hand on another person's shoulder. The fellow was undistinguishable from everyone else since he had the same white mask/goggles and all, but there was one thing that made the person different from the others; it was the detectable yellow- colored backpack he was wearing.

"Hello! Just call me by my group nickname, Margherita."

"…Margherita?" I questioned.

"I know, it's a bit off, but it's daisy in Italian. But now you can't lose me!"

_That figures…and that explains the yellow…_

"Now," The officer said. "Go off and join the others in the raid at the Vongola base! The first attack already left, so leave with the second. Now go!"

"Yes sir!"

We both yelled and I followed Margherita (_pft_) to who knows where.

Well, I warn you Irie; I told you I can't keep no promises :P

[Name] was here.

TEN HUT!

XD


	42. Chapter 42

Entry #42

I…I have no idea what's going on right now.

I mean, I was about to retreat to Irie's room but I got caught up in this whole military thing and now I'm following a guy nick named Margherita. What's going on? 0.o

"Okay, so I told you my nickname; what's yours?"

We were, in a weird sort of way, jumping to our destination. How everyone jumped so high over the buildings without tripping over the telephone wires, I have no idea. If it wasn't for the fact that I 'stalked' (ahem, follow) everyone in the beginning, I don't know what I'd do. I mean, stalking requires a lot of skill to quickly disappear from someone's sight! :P

So we were in the back of the group when he started talking to me.

"Um, my nickname? Well, you can call me by my real name, I don't mind-"

"No! Everyone here, or in my group, calls everyone by a nickname! I mean, why else would I be call Margherita?"

…_I think he was tricked by his teammates…_

"Ummm…I guess you can call me…Viola?" (Heh, you guys get it, you guys get it? It's purple in Italian! XD)

"Great! Okay Viola, so we're in the middle of the Vongola raid right now. We should be the second biggest group to engage in action. Our mission: to attack and ambush the base. I heard that there's a single man stalling everybody right now. I don't know his name, but I heard that he's pretty strong, since he's holding C rank and upper from advancing. By the way, I'm a B Rank right now."

"Hmmm…so we just have to fight?"

"Yeah! With everyone's box weapons attacking simultaneously, we should be able to bring him down!"

"*Gulp* Fight? And what box weapon?"

He gave me a look of shock.

"Don't tell me you don't have a box weapon? Do you even know your flame?"

"? Flame?"

Now he gave me a look of horror and disbelief.

"Y-you don't know? You must be a newbie! I'm surprised the commander even made you go along! Fine, I'll help you. Put on this ring and just think of your resolution."

"My resolution?"

"Yeah. What is it you're fighting for?"

"What I'm fighting for…"

_Well, there's a lot I'm fighting for: to find my mom, to go back home, to see my friends again, to find the answers to all my questions…_

"…No, no, no! You must be thinking of the wrong thing! What is it you're really determined to accomplish?"

_Well…I do want to go back to Kyo-chan…does that count?_

Suddenly, the ring on my finger burst into a flash of flames.

"There it is!"

But as suddenly the flames appear, they quickly disappeared.

"W-what happen to it? We didn't even get to see the color!"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I tried."

"Hmm…this is a problem the commander should know…I'll report it to him later; for now, I'll give you a shield for protection."

He pulled out a box and a yellow flame appeared. A shield came out of nowhere and he handed it to me.

"Here you go. Use this for protection at all times, and let the unit take care of this. Just stay off to the side and if we're defeated, go back to our base; if you remember the way."

"Thanks…and no promises about the way back!"

"…Good enough. Oh look, we're already here. Step aside Viola; this is going to get messy."

We stopped on an empty lot, but it wasn't empty anymore. There was a gigantic hole in the ground and looking down at the layers of Earth that were shown made me a bit sick. In the hole, I could see scattered bodies on a Japanese looking floor and more bodies were being flung in all directions.

Then I noticed that the whole group began jumping down, ready for action, and even Margherita was eager to join.

"Viola, whatever happens down there, can you promise me something?"

"Yeah, sure! What is it?"

"If…if I don't make it…you'll remember me, right?"

"Of course I will! How could I forget about you?"

He chuckled.

"I see…maybe this is why Irie, _people __in __general_, care about you…"

"What are you talking-"

But I couldn't finish my question before he interrupted me,

"So long Viola,"

And jumped down into the chaos.

[Name] was here.

You like my nickname?

XD

Tee hee.


	43. Chapter 43

Entry #43

Ahhhh, Margherita! You've left me to my own demise! XO

Well, that's going a little too far. :P

So just recently, he jumped into the battle and left me hanging on the edge of the hole. Ahhhh, you left me hanging :'( Guys aren't supposed to leave girls hanging... (Let's hope Kyo-chan doesn't do that to me! XD [If he's nice enough, that is])

I still heard some people fighting and prayed that he wasn't one of the many that was injured. After a few minutes, the beating sounds lessen and I peeped over the edge to see a bloody sight.

There were piles of soldiers both in white and black uniforms scattered around the area. Instantly, I saw Margherita lying on the floor below the hole; it looked like his efforts to attack were futile.

"Margherita!"

I jumped down with my awesome jumping skills and kneeled by his side.

"Hey, are you okay? What am I saying, of course you're not!"

"V-Viola…r-run a-way now…"

"Run? I could never do such a thing-!"

But then footsteps behind me made me freeze. The silhouette of the person loomed over my stooping form and stopped behind me.

"Run…a-away…now…"

He whispered before passing out; the room was silence, indicating that everyone else also fainted.

"**[Name]."**

That voice…it sounds so familiar…something I haven't heard in so long…

"Hibari, Hibari, [Name]!"

"Kyo-chan! Hibird?"

I spun around and looked up to see that it was Kyo-chan! Yes, I'm reunited with you again, Kyo-chan~! XD He was wearing this kimono again (Yes! Still half revealing =w=) and had his tonfas.

"What is a small, weak herbivore like you doing here? I thought you didn't make it."

"A small, weak herbivore like me? Yeah, I know I'm a special herbivore!"

He gave me a 'light' knock to my head. Then his gaze went to Margherita besides me and he glared.

"**Who is he?"**

Ahh! Kyo-chan, no need to be threatening! .

"Who, Margherita? Yeah, he's my friend! I met him while I was staying at my other friend's 'house' and-"

"[Name], [Name]!"

"What Hibird?"

"Why are you wearing that?"

I paused at Kyo-chan's question.

"Oh this? Well, I was wearing the school uniform but that was the only set of clothes I had, so I borrowed-"

"Your uniform. Wear it."

It took me a few minutes to comprehend what he said.

"The Namimori uniform? Okay, I will! You wanted me to show school pride, right?"

"…"

(I later understood that he was VERY jealous. How did I know? In the future…)

He quickly glanced at my right side and then at me.

"Oh, my right side? It's fine now! It barely hurts anymore!"

(You remember? I got hit by flying lightning and got a scar the shape of a jagged heart :P).

Then he asked me a question (wow, Kyo-chan's a bit curious now… :3).

"Where's that box?"

"Box?" Then I remembered. "Oh, that purple box with those weird designs on it? Yeah, sure, I still have it! But it's in my other set of clothes…"

A groan from the other side of the room alarmed us. Kyo-chan just sighed and his attention went towards me.

"Stay with that Irie Shoichi for now and I'll come to retrieve that box."

"Nya, is Kyo-chan going to save this princess in distress now~?"

*Tonfa'd KO!*

"Ah, Kyo-chan~!"

"Leave now, before the other herbivores wake up and pitifully try to attack me."

"Un."

I rubbed the bruise and lift Margherita's arm over my shoulder. Someone has to take him home soon! ,

"Ah, Kyo-chan, I guess I'll wait for you there then."

I said to him and was about to leap up before I asked him one more question.

"You'll be okay, right Kyo-chan?"

His steel eyes stared at me for a bit before they turned away.

"These weak herbivores' bites won't hurt me because I'll bite them to death before they do."

I grinned and stealing one last glance at Kyo-chan, I jumped out of the hole and began making my way back to Irie.

[Name] was here and

she's waiting for

her biting knight in armor

to rescue her~3

XD

HG: Wow, Kyo-chan's last sentence was a mouthful :P And this chapter is pretty short. I love what [Name] says in the end ("...and she's waiting for her biting knight in armor") XD

If you're wondering why I suddenly decide to respond, it is because I'm here to say blah blah review if you want (but it's encouraging) blah blah say hello blah etc. It's not my kind of thing to leave a note in the beginning or end of this fanfic since I want the format to be like a journal and it wouldn't be if I'm hovering over with my words. You guys probably realized that the updates are very random and spontaneous, and I apologize if you cannot wait for the next chapter. Alas, since I'm in junior year (which is known for being the busiest) updates may become slower. As much as I want to stay up all night and write a chapter, I can't. I'm just letting this out now as a heads up in case an update doesn't come up in a long time. Bye bye for now~


	44. Chapter 44

Entry #44

I've finally made it back to the base! :D Man, carrying a full grown male is exhausting! But I know that this strength would help me in the near future when I kidnap a total hottie ^/w/^

"Hey Irie, I'm hoommmeee!"

I yelled once I made it inside of the base and two men in white uniforms came over to me (no, I'm not crazy~ ^.^)

"Oh, hey guys! Could you help me carry Margherita to a bed or something? I think he's hurt."

"Is she the one?"

The man on the right asked his companion.

"Yeah, that's her. Doesn't know a thing happening right now."

"Hey guys, I can't hold him-"

But I couldn't finish my sentence before I heard a zapping noise and I pasted out.

[o]

"Ugghhh, what happen?"

My dazed eyes took a second to adjust to my surroundings and I gasped.

"Hey Irie! Oh man, do you know why I'm in this big glass container?"

I was in Irie's lab again, but this time in this weird confinement, and his back was turn towards me. He was looking at this screen and was typing some stuff inside his computer.

"Hey Irie…Irie…Irie!"

"…_[Name]._ I see that you're finally awake._"_

I flinched at his tone and glanced at his serious expression.

"…Irie?"

"You must be wondering what's happening right now, aren't you?"

"O-of course I am! And where's Margherita?"

"Oh, _him?__"_

I cringed.

"Don't worry, we sent him to the clinic to get treatment. But don't be relieved; we plan to send him **very** far away after he heals for strict special training."

"Irie! How could you! This isn't like you at all! Where's the _real_ Irie I know?"

For a second, I saw his stern expression falter.

"I'm sorry [Name], but…the Millefiore is keeping an eye on you. A soldier on the battlefield saw how you and the _Vongola_ were exchanging words and reported it back to the base. We are keeping a strictly close watch on you, in case you plan to do anything…stupid."

"B-but Irie, I was just saying hi to Kyo-chan! We didn't do anything wrong!"

"W-well…in the eyes of the Millefiore, you were betraying us. But you're lucky; if Byakuran didn't have an interest in you, your body could've been found near a lake."

I gasped and my eyes skimmed left to right, now knowing why I was in such a place.

"Irie! Y-you...I…I know you wouldn't do this to me…"

He paused before he grimly replied.

"…_Yes [Name], I know."_

[o]

I guess I fell asleep because I found myself still in the same place. Irie was gone and no one was in the room. I looked around in my environment and saw a pile at the other end of the container (this was one big prison cell :P).

In that pile was all of my stuff: my Namimori uniform, the box Kyo-chan gave me, my bag with my notebook, etc. I saw a piece of paper attached to my bag and opened it.

_Dear [Name], _

_I'm sorry. Here's all of your stuff. The Millefiore decided not to take anything, especially that box of yours, since they couldn't find any rings to open it. Just…just stay in here for now and DON'T get into trouble!_

_-Irie_

I sat there, a loss for words at what I read.

_Well, at least Irie brought my stuff to me…at least I still have all my stuff…at least Irie wasn't the one who put me in here…_

I grabbed the purple box between my fingers and began a closer inspection of it. It was a small box, though too big to fit completely in my palm. The color was a rich purple (now I wonder why Kyo-chan is so obsess over this color :P) and white, fluffy clouds decorated the outside. On one of the surfaces was an indentation, the shape of a circle.

"Hmmm…I wonder…what would happen if I poke my finger in there…"

I tried it out, but the box was densely solid. I failed to open the box XP

"Well, I tried."

I looked at Irie's computer screen and gasped again for like the third time.

"Margherita!"

It was true; a monitor on the screen showed Margherita lying in a hospital bed. His stats were also shown and it looked like a few days rest would send him back on his feet.

_Irie, you do care about him!…sorry for yelling at you earlier… :(_

"Maybe I should go visit him…"

I thought out loud and my motivation kicked in.

"Yeah, I'm right…I should drop by and wish him well! Alright Margherita, you better be ready because a visitor is rushing to you now! Let's go!" XD

[Name]:

A visitor of Margherita

In the Millefiore clinic XD


	45. Chapter 45

Entry #45

Mission: To visit Margherita in the clinic.

Engaging in mission…NOW!

Okay! I'm stuck inside a big glass container and I need to get out! X(

Didn't Irie say something like 'DON'T get into trouble' to me?...Nope, not at all! XD

I looked around and saw an opening at one of the ends. There was a wheel in the middle on the other side, so I'm guessing that's the doorknob. :P

_Now how am I going to open this door?_

I pondered my options and shrugged.

_Well, the only way to see if these ways would work is to try to out._

I ready myself into a stance and KAW POW! kicked at the door.

….

Owwwww :'( The first idea didn't work…

Then I position myself again and charged full force.

…That didn't work :'C

With my shoulder and leg hurting, I reflect over my possible options again.

_Well, the first two didn't work…well, let's try out this plan_

I gripped Kyo-chan's purple box in my hand and lunged it towards the door, full force.

*Crack*

…Did my ears deceive me, or am I imagining things? I heard a crack from a glass wall made by a small box? O.0 Let's just go along with this logic…

So I tried it again and the door managed to break. Hooray! XD I stuff the box into my pocket, stepped over the mess and stood in front of the computer screen. Lucky, there was a map nearby and I (kinda) memorized the directions to Margherita's room.

Then I saw something on the table. One looked like an ear communicator while the other was a small chip.

_Ahh! It's spy ware! I'll just take this ear piece off your hands Irie…and place this chip under the table…now I can spy! XD_

I tested it out and a static sound reached my ears. Satisfied, I proceeded to the exit before I thought about something.

_Do I need to disguise myself or anything before heading out?...Nah. And I'll just leave my stuff here; I'm coming back anyways._

So I walked out of Irie's lab and proceeded to follow my poorly memorized directions.

In 5 minutes, I was lost and couldn't retrace my steps.

"Aww man! Lost already? Tch, I wish someone I know would show up right now…I wonder if Gamma is in his room right now.."

Amazingly, I found my way to Gamma's room, knocked, and entered. Said man wasn't there, but his two brothers were.

"Hey there Tazaru, Nosaru! Oh? Where's Gamma?"

"Yo, what's up [Name]?" Tazaru replied. "If you're looking for bro, he's busy fighting this Vongola bastard. But things don't look good for him…for him to use that box…this must be serious."

I gave him owlish looks.

"Box? Serious?"

The two brothers looked at each other, as if communicating, and nodded, and then faced me.

"How about this?" the teenage boy started. "We'll tell you how we merged, how we have different color uniforms, and how Genkishi betrayed us. And you…try to save our boss Uni from that asshole Byakuran."

"Um…"

My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hm…sure? I'll see what I can do."

"Don't worry [Name]; if it's you, we're sure you'll be of some help."

They began their story with their previous boss, a lady who was gifted with a smile but cured with an early death. After she died, her young daughter Uni became the head. During some mumble jumble that was too confusing, a swordsman named Genkishi betrayed the group, causing Uni to meet with Byakuran. Behind closed doors, Uni's gentle personality disappeared and she became…someone else. The two groups merged and Uni's team wore black, while Byakuran's team wore white. Gamma refused to use his powers under the Millefiore command and sealed it up in a box, swearing to use it only for Uni's benefit.

"Now to save Uni, we want you to…"

I couldn't hear the rest because I heard a static noise from the spy piece.

"Has Genkishi and Yamamoto Takeshi come into contact? It seems Gamma is quite injured. Though he successfully took out the Sun Guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa, and has covered the Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato's, body in wounds. We can assume he has done his job quite well. It seems when he is willing he is quite capable. As for the rest, if Genkishi is on it then we don't really have to worry." _o.0 __So __confusing__…_

"Irie sir…we have received information from the command room."

"What is it?"

"Irie sir. Our spies have come back from the Vongola base."

"They are back? I have received no information about them."

"It seems they were noticed by Hibari and the radio was destroyed. I will make way for the commanding officer." _Go __Kyo-chan! __You __go __girl! __XD_

"Irie sir, we are still battling with Hibari Kyoya! There are many people injured. However, at the moment we have the upper hand! His defeat is only a matter of time." _Oh __no, __Kyo-chan!__._

"I see. If you don't under estimate our opponent then the results should be satisfactory. So what was the second piece of news?"

"Yes sir. As we have been investigating the black box of Spanner's Mosca…we were unable to find any information regarding the 10th Vongola boss dropping into the sewer as Spanner had suggested."

"What the hell? And what the hell is Spanner saying now?"

"We can't make contact with him!"

"How can that be! Ask him for a reason, I don't care if you have to wake him up!"

"We tried that already sir."

"!"

"His room is empty sir."

"! Iris! And Gingerbread!"

"But I was amazed. This base became like a jigsaw puzzle."

"You can save those comments for later! For now, where the hell is Spanner!"

"There is a large chance that he is somewhere in the base of the Vongola. It's also possible that is hiding the Vongola."

"What! Are you saying Spanner has betrayed us!"

"From now on we will be searching for the Vongola. You understand right? If Spanner has betrayed us…what would we do?"

"…..If he resists kill him. I will be the one to notify Byakuran."

"Okay, well you are the boss here. 3"

It became silent and then I heard one of the twin's voices.

"Irie sir, [Name] has escape. What should we do sir?"

"…[Name]? Don't mind her, she won't cause any damage to our plans."

"So leave her be?"

"Yeah, let her explore the base, and the truth, a bit more. Maybe now she can decide where she belongs."

The conversation ended and I tuned into Tazaru's and Nosaru's directions.

"…so that's all you have to do."

I cocked my head to the side.

"What?"

Tazaru growled.

"Just take this fucking map of the base and look for this room!"

He pointed to a room that was circled. Voices from one of the other doors were heard and alerted the two brothers.

"Hurry [Name]! Go, for the sake of Gamma and everybody else!"

They pushed me out of the room through another door and slammed it shut.

….Now what am I supposed to do again? :3

[Name] was here

And her visit is postponed!

DX


	46. Chapter 46

Entry #46

I walked around for a bit and sighed.

_How am I supposed to look for this room if I don't know where I am on the map? ._

I sighed again and shrugged.

_I guess I'll just look through each door until I know where I'm at…_

I opened the door to my left and quickly closed it. Oops! A meeting was taking place there! I kept barging into rooms and each one was either empty or occupied by someone I didn't know.

_This is taking forever! If only I could find Irie's room…maybe there could be a detailed map of the base lying around somewhere…_

I sighed again (how many times is that already?) and opened the next door. And what did you know, it was Irie's messy room! XD

I frolicked through the items scattered in the room and began poking my nose through his personal stuff.

_Oooo…well, here's an empty cup of ramen…some staples…wrappers…a shirt…pfffttt, boxers (you're so cute Irie~)…papers? Hmmm…they said stuff like plan, music, research papers, recent detailed map of the base…wao, how lucky am I? XD_

I grinned and took a look at the map.

_Okay, so I'm over here…and the circled room is here…oh! And I have to visit Margherita…hm…_

I grabbed a nearby pen and pin-pointed my location on my map. Then I made a line to the circled room.

_Well, somehow the circled room became my main objective…but I guess a little side quest won't hurt! :P_

I strolled out of the room and proceeded to complete my side quest. Then, as I was strolling along the way, the static noise came back.

"Genkishi's victory is certain now."

"Of course it is. Genkishi is Byakuran's confident…he's a very powerful man. With that, the Rain Vongola ring is as good as retrieved. How are the rest doing? Have you found them? The Sky Vongola Ring, the Vongola Tenth boss and Spanner."

"Nope. There is no sign of them in docks 1 through three. Your side, Iris?"

"They're not in the testing grounds either. So, all that's left is dock 4, right? Boss?"

"I believe so."

"Right. We're driving them into a corner, that's for such. After all, Spanner will only hide himself where he can tune his machines."

"Don't get careless, Iris."

"All I have to do is kill the intruder, the Vongola Tenth boss, and, seize the Sky Vongola Ring, right?"

"Fine, take care of it. What about the retrieval of the Storm Vongola Ring? Has Gamma and Gokudera's fight ended?"

"No, sir. Not yet. However, the strike force has arrived. They're ready to go in and take down Gokudera anytime."

"All right. Everything's going perfectly. Once we have killed off the Vongola kids and retrieved the Vongola Rings, Byakuran-san will be extremely pleased."

"Should they strike now?"

"No, wait…"

I heard some faint yelling and explosions before I heard one of the twin's voices again.

"The sparks from the powerful flames have destroyed the inner walls. The temperature inside the chamber is off the scale."

"Then… they struck each other huh… how foolish."

"What are your instructions for the strike force?"

"Once the explosion dies down, enter. Their priority is to retrieve the Storm Vongola Ring."

"Lord Irie! There's trouble!"

"What is it!"

"Some unknown newcomers have infiltrated the base."

"What!"

""We were on guard! But, the enemies were impersonating as the recon force!"

"Impersonating?"

"I think they were probably using a mist illusion."

"An illusionist! You said it was the recon force that had returned! How many!"

"We're confirming that now!"

"Reinforcements from the Vongola…do whatever is necessary. Find them and kill them!"

The conversation ended.

Well, it ended just in time too, because I made it outside of Margherita's room. I entered and scanned the many hospital beds before I spot him in the last bed to the left.

He was wearing a cask around his left leg and bandages covered most of his skin. His eyes were closed as I approached him.

"Pst. Margherita, it's me, Viola. I came to see you."

His eyes opened and he gave me a weak grin.

"Ah, Viola, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, no duh. You okay?"

"Yeah, of course I am. What kind of man would I be if I wasn't?"

"Heheh, a weak one. Well, I can't stay for long; I have a busy schedule to follow. We'll meet again later, right?"

"…Well…about that…"

"…What do you mean Margherita?"

"…I…I might not see you in the future."

"You're dying? Margherita! Y-you can't die now!"

"No, no, no! I'm not dying! I'm being transferred into another group so…yeah."

"…So…this is good-bye?"

"I guess so. But don't fret! I'm sure you'll do fine with that Hibari Kyoya boy you like."

I blushed and waved my hands back and forth.

"W-what? I-it's not like that?"

"Don't lie to me; I know a girl in love when I see one~. Now go out there and follow your schedule! Bye [Name]!"

Margherita pushed me away and closed the curtains around his bed. I looked back behind and didn't see the curtains move. Dejected, I walked out of the clinic room and continued on my trail to Uni's room. Before I completely closed the door, I heard something.

"Kufufufu~".

O.O That sounds so familiar…

Wait, how did Margherita know my name? o.0 …all well. On with the show!

I stood outside of the circled room and inhaled very deeply. This is the place; the place that Tazaru and Nosaru wanted me to go and where I have to talk to this Uni girl. Let's go! .

I opened the door to enter a long hall. A red carpet (no, it's not Hollywood) extended up low steps and up to this throne. A little girl in a white outfit sat there, expressionless. Her eyes were staring straight ahead and they stopped me. Those eyes…it's like she's looking right through me… I shyly approached her.

"Um, are you Uni?"

The little girl didn't reply but just gazed at me with those eyes…they somehow remind me of Tsuna's eyes...

"Um…hi? I'm [Name], and, um…do you want to talk?"

She didn't respond so I just kept talking.

"Umm…do you like birds?"

I slowly kept walking towards her.

"I like birds. I know this bird called Hibird and-"

My sentence was cut off as I tripped on the carpet and fell flat on my face.

"…owwww."

I heard a rustle and looked up to see a dazzling smile from Uni.

"_Are you okay?" _

She mouthed and I nodded. That's weird, she didn't use her voice…is it because she can't speak?

I dusted myself off and tried to start a conversation with her.

"So yeah, I already know who you are. You're Uni, the boss of Gamma and the black spell."

I think I saw her flinch when I mention Gamma's name and I thought for a moment (a really long moment).

"…I get it. You like Gamma, right?"

Her expression didn't change. I looked down in embarrassment for getting my assumption wrong and took a seat on the top step.

"A-ah, sorry. For assuming things again. W-well, I don't blame you; Gamma is a great friend to me, even though we met recently."

"…"

"…You must really like him, huh?"

She didn't say anything and I fidgeted. Then an idea came to my mind; I grabbed the map and pen I brought along and stretched it towards her.

"Here Uni! You can use this to write on the back of the map! Now we can communicate!"

She took the writing materials and scribbled in a smooth cursive font her dialogue.

"_Thank you [Name], but why are you here? A Millefiore soldier might come in to check on me."_

"U-uh, ah, that is- Tazaru and Nosaru asked me to talk to you, a-and-"

Uni smiled.

"_That's just like them."_

I chuckled.

"Yep! Soooo…anything you want to talk about? Or I'll just read what you write and be the listener."

Uni kept a diminutive smile on her lips and she wrote something down and handed it to me. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"_To your previous question, I won't deny it; I love Gamma, just like my mother did. But isn't it the same with you and Hibari Kyoya?"_

I blushed when I read this and waved my hands for the second time in protest to such a suggestive topic.

"N-n-no, it's not like that, it's-"

But I stopped to think over the situation. While my mind was in chaos, Uni silently giggled and made hand motions away from her.

"_[Name], you should go now; this isn't the time to think of such a thing. But let's keep this conversation to ourselves, shall we?"_

She turned to the map and made some lines towards another direction.

"_Follow this line until you meet someone you know and follow them. Everyone should be in this area by now. And [Name],"_

Uni stared at me with those eyes.

"_Good luck!"_

I guess I should end this entry here. I can't fit everything into one entry you know! XP

[Name] was here.

I'm on my way

To who knows where!

XP


	47. Chapter 47

Entry #47

What happened last time? I was just leaving Uni's room, where we talked about… =/= …._love?_ Then she wrote _"Good luck!" _to me :P

Uni gave me a smile (i-it made me blush…a little bit! XO) and I went out of the hall.

As I was heading out of Uni's room, I heard the static noise again.

"Three people?"

"Yes sir it was a reconnaissance unit of 3, one of the people being Commander Kola. The enemy seem to have take shape of them and infiltrated. One person is still identified as unknown, but during all of the rush of the attack on the prison cell, two people were caught on camera. This is the image from that time."

"That's! Chrome Dokuro from ten years ago! She's still alive…alright, that's enough information. Right now, there are blind spots in this base. We'll be able to collect more Vongola Rings this way."

Irie's voice disappeared. Wow, such intensity! XP

I observed the directions on the map in frustration. Arrggg, maps are so confusing! If you face one way, you have to rearrange yourself on the map so you'd know where to turn and you just have to keep flipping the map over and over until you find out whether to turn either left or right! So confusing! .

Then, I heard a huge explosion ahead of me and I ran there. While I was running towards there, the static noise returned.

"The Vongola and Spanner have been located in Dock 4! We have a transmission from Iris!"

"As you can see, Boss…that fool, Spanner, leaked information about this place. Can I kill them both?"

"! *sigh* I never thought…all right. Permission granted. However, killing the Vongola and retrieving the Vongola Ring remains your top priority."

"Gotcha."

Then I heard one of the twin's voices.

"Irie-sama, we have established the cause of the anomaly in the box weapon testing ground where Genkishi is."

"What is it?"

"It's Hibari Kyoya."

"What! Then, the third intruder was…Hibari, wasn't it!"

"Yes, sir. We've analyzed the video from the box weapon testing ground. There's no mistake. Also, the cameras are functioning properly. The monitor is showing the current status at the box weapon testing ground."

"!...! What on earth is that…"

"We can't be certain but we believe it's Hibari's box weapon. Most likely, Genkishi and Hibari are inside it."

"…..inside….?"

The conversation ended. I realized that I stopped running and was standing there, listening to the conversation instead.

_Grrr, what am I doing? I got to find out what's happening with that explosion! ._

I ran to the room and was surprised. A huge battle room, filled with vines and greenery, was badly damaged and a huge sphere of some sort filled the space in the middle. I looked around and saw Happy-chan (Yamamoto-chan) and Lal injured on the ground.

"Happy-chan! Lal!"

I ran over to Lal first, since she was the closest. She was unconscious and my efforts to shake her awake failed.

"Lal! Lal! Wake up!"

I saw that she was suffering but it wasn't anything serious. I turned my attention to Happy-chan and he was hurt. On reflex, I reached behind my back for my bag with medical supplies; oh but how stupid of me! I left them in that glass prison!

I had no medical materials with me or equipped on the White Spell uniform, so I tore a strip off and wrapped it as best I can around his most serious wound. Let's hope this little strip can last! .

Just then, the huge sphere began to tear apart and I watched in shocked as a man in the same white uniform as me escape through the chaos of the rubble. He didn't notice me (probably because of the dust and smoke everywhere), but then a song lightly began singing and the voice grew louder.

It was the school anthem! And that voice…it was Hibird!

Hibird flew around until he landed on someone's outstretched finger. The mysterious man had a look of surprised as the smoke began to fade away.

"*Ya~wn* What's all that noise…"

This voice…I haven't heard this young voice since I was teleported…it's…it's…

"Who are you? Don't you know what'll happen if you disturb my sleep?"

"Kyo-chan!"

I yelled out.

_Kyo-chan is here!_

[Name] was here.

And so was Kyo-chan!

=w=


	48. Chapter 48

Entry #48

It's him! It's really him! Kyo-chan is here! (But not in a suit, nor in a revealing kimoto -_-)

Kyo-chan yawned again and stood up, looking at the unknown man and walking towards him. He didn't even glance at me, even after I shouted his name! :O

"Hey, you. In Nami High…those kinds of eyebrows…are against the school rules."

"!"

… _(-w-') It's good to have you back Kyo-chan…_

"Th-this is…"

"Well, never mind. But, why is one of our students lying here unconscious?"

"!"

They both looked at Happy-chan (what about me?).

"And why is another one not wearing her uniform?"

Hiiieee! I guess Kyo-chan didn't forget me…remember? I'm wearing the White Spell's uniform right now!

"…..I was the one who defeated Yamamoto Takeshi. But that unknown girl is not involved."

"Oh, it was you…then, that makes things easy. Your actions are an attack on Nami High. I will administer your punishment. Let's begin."

Kyo-chan charged towards the weird-eyebrow-shaped guy with his tonfas. They clashed and he sent Kyo-chan flying into rubble.

"Kyo-chan!"

"Even if you're Hibari Kyoya, you're merely a kid who's not worth talking to."

Kyo-chan lifted his head up and I blushed. He gave the man the most cutest pout ever! (Most Cutest- the new word in the dictionary created by me~) XD I think something must be wrong with me because Kyo-chan's nose was dripping blood and he was just recently thrown against rock :P

"Kyo-chan…you okay?"

I whispered, knowing that he couldn't hear. Kyo-chan got back on his feet and charged again, fighting against the man.

"Ginger! Iris! Can you hear me!"

The spy ware…it was Irie's voice!

"According to the data analyzed from the black type Mosca's battle log, we can assume that Vongola's attack is a tactic that releases a huge amount of energy in front of him."

Oh…and one of those twins…

"Taking him from the front will be dangerous! Dodge! Dodge now!"

"The camera is destroyed!"

"What…"

"This is bad Irie-sama! Three blocks after the research ground…has been destroyed!"

"Des…destroyed! Ginger! Iris! I'm not hopeful…if you guys are fine, please respond."

"Is that Irie Shouchi?"

"!"

"I know it was you who sent us to this era from the past."

"….! Is this Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Where is it? Where is the research lab and the round machine?"

"!"

"!"

"!"

…_It's amazing how I can figure that the twins and Irie are making this sound… =_=_

I heard silence and then a crack.

"There's interference on the wireless."

"…..he said research lab and…round machine…!"

"I don't think that his objective is anything other than Irie-sama's research lab. I think Vongola's objective in this infiltration is to destroy the research room."

"…That's why Hibari continued to advance into the research lab…but why did he say that I was the cause of the time travel….?"

"Irie-sama, as long as we defeat those Vongolas, we will know the truth. Please give your order now."

"Don't lose sight of the Vongola. Find someone to keep an eye on him!"

"Understood."

"There's no need to worry about the research lab. There is the phantom knight who is evenly matched with this era's strongest Hibari. Vongola's side has no one that can defeat him now."

Irie's voice vanished and I turned my attention back to the battle in front of me. Kyo-chan got back up after being knocked down.

"It seems that you think that you can defeat me with just the hilt and not the edge of the sword. What a joke."

Kyo-chan wiped the blood from his nose.

"Do you know how to fight in this era?"

"?"

"Have you ever seen this thing before?"

"….a music box?"

"If that's so, then…"

He placed his lighted flame into his box…

"This will be a perfect victory."

And images began to appear out of nowhere! Then tons of missiles emerged out of nowhere and they were all pointing towards Kyo-chan! Oh no!

"This is something that even in your state now can easily understand visual items. You are being surrounded by a few hundred missiles and…"

The weapons disappeared as quickly as they came.

"Disappeared…!"

I said.

"My weapons can conceal themselves as mist illusions. The grown up you has more experience in defeating these, it's impossible for you. **Farewell Hibari Kyoya**."

"Kyo-chan!"

The missiles were launched and I watched as they struck Kyo-chan! KYO-CHAN! But then this weird shield blocked the attack and Kyo-chan was saved! I wished I did something to help him…

"!"

"Heh…I've returned your favor…you still don't get it…"

Octopus-chan! (Gokudera Hayato, in case you forgot :D)

"Kyo-san!"

BBQ! (vice president is here to the rescue!)

"Octopus-chan! BBQ! Lambo, I-Pin, Sunny-chan, and Chrome! Why are you guys here?"

"….He's ten years younger….."

Kyo-chan gave BBQ a face.

"Helpers…average half-dead people won't be of any use."

"Ugh…"

Octopus's knees gave way and he fell.

"Gokudera-san!"

"Octopus-chan!"

I ran over to help by supporting Octopus's other side.

"Octopus-chan…Octopus-**chan**…Octopus-_**chan**_!"

I emphasized the rude honorific to him but it seemed like it didn't affect him. :( He's not responding! Is he dead...? :O

"Kusakabe Tetsuya."

Kyo-chan said.

"Grouping? You are fired from the dicipline committee."

"!"

_Awww, poor BBQ. Being bullied by Kyo-chan..._

"Kyo-san uses the ring's flame to fight with the boxes!"

"The ring's flame...? Boxes...?"

"It's useless."

"That's right!"

_Oh wait! Kyo-chan doesn't know about these boxes..._

"Even though I don't know what boxes are, the ring's flame... please don't talk like Bucking horse. That guy also understands that the most important factor for all the battles from now onwards is... the ring's flame."

"!"

A sudden burst of fire exploded from Kyo-chan's ring and I took a step back. So powerful! So strong! That's my Kyo-chan! XD

"It will be fine even if you guys didn't show up."

"Kyo-san, the boxes! Please insert the flame into the boxes on the floor."

Kyo-chan made a face.

"When did I give you permission to command me around? Kusakabe Tetsuya. It seems that I have to bite you to death."

BBQ took his hand off of Octopus-chan and I lost his support. ToT Octopus-chan's heavy body leaned against me and I staggered off to the side.

"What, please wait a sec, chairman!"

"...Ah. Cloudman...behind you!"

Chrome shouted.

I looked up to see a blast appear near Kyo-chan, forming smoke. Oh no, I missed it! :p

Chrome then fell to her knees, panting heavily. I can't move because I had Octopus-chan's chest in my face...wait, that doesn't sound too bad... =w=

"Miss Dukuro!"

"You died? Hey, you died already?"

_My gawd BC, you are inconsiderate. =_=_

"Saved by your companions again. There won't be a next time. But the next..."

"Companion? Who is that?"

The flame on his ring increased.

"He increased the flame!"

BBQ exclaimed.

"Just like what Bucking horse said...to increase the flame of the ring is...**to be pissed off."**

_That's wrong!_

"Vice chairman...I'll defeat that knight first. I believe in your words."

He swiped out a cloud box.

"I know how to use it since I already seen it."

He inserted his flame into the box and...!

...a small, dozing hedgehog came out. Awww, so cute! :3

He (she?) stood up and then fell in such a cute way that distracted me away from the male chest in front of me. Don't worry Kyo-chan, I'll save myself for you! These toned abs won't tempt me! :D

Kyo-chan kneel down and stretch out his hand to the critter. The hedgehog turnned around in a flash, but too quickly, and one of his spikes stabbed Kyo-chan's hand :O Oh no, Kyo-chan! I couldn't do anything to help him since Octopus-chan was suffocating me under his weight D:

Kyo-chan remain unfazed to the accident but I couldn't say the same for the little guy. He went crazy! :O All of a sudden, ton's of spiky balls formed and Kyo-chan tried to block the oncoming attacks, but it came at him at too fast of a speed.

"This...this is...the shock of injuring its own master and the enormous amount of cloud flame inserted, the clod hedgehog can't control its propagantion power now..."

From the corner of my eye the balls began to tear through the walls. I heard a sound from my spyware.

"Irie-sama! Box research lab's inner wall is seriously damaged! The surrounding area is damaged as well!"

"Damn! What's happening!"

"It's Hibari Kyoya's box weapon!"

"Ugh. Asshole Hibari! Oh damn! The nearby area is..."

Static noises came in, so I guess that was the end of that conversation. I watched as BBQ took out his cell phone (or some sort) from out of nowhere and began talking about the situation to Reborn.

Kyo-chan kept defending against the occuring attacks and I blankly stood there (with Octopus-chan's toned chest in my way).

How are we going to get out of this mess?

[Name]-chan was here.

(Yeah, that right.

She has Octopus-chan's chest

in her face! XD)


	49. Chapter 49

Entry #49

Wow, my memory must have been horrible for not remembering to write this part down, out of all the parts. And I seriously have no idea what's going on right now.

Aside from Kyo-chan's hedgehog going crazy, BBQ running around with injured people, and that mystery man talking so low of Kyo-chan, everything is a-okay. ^.^

NOT.

As to what was going on right now, I have no idea. The spyware began making noise and I heard two female voices.

"Irie-sama! The Vongola is coming."

"That is a hologram of the arcobaleno. From this direction...they are most likely heading toward the lab."

"Damn them...Have we confirmed their location yet? ... It can't be helped now. I never wanted to move the location of the research lab box, since it's got delicate machinery. But if we leave it like this, it's too obvious. I will temporarily move the lab to a safe location. ! What?"

"It's no good. The spikes from Hibari's box have penetrated the inner wall of the lab. The blocks around the research lab...can't be moved."

"What did you say?...What about Vongola's Guardians?"

"Yes. The spikes have separated them from Genkishi. Right now, they are located at B4."

"It seems like they are escaping from the box weapon."

"Escaping? Could it be that the box weapon went berserk...?"

"What is our next move?"

"...There are still usable areas around...Don't think that you can lay even one finger on the research lab equipment. I will finish them."

The talking stopped and I stood there in a dazed from what I heard.

_Finish them? What do you mean Irie? I thought you were nice...Was all our times spent together a lie? What happened?_

The walls were breaking apart thanks to the spikes; if we don't escape now, we'll be squish.

"Guh-! Even though pushing the Phantom Knight back is a good thing...At this rate, we will also be annihilated!"

I saw Kyo-chan jump higher on the balls of spikes and I called for him.

"Kyo-chan!"

BBQ must have noticed also.

"Kyou-san, where are you going?"

"I was beaten up by the weird technique that round eyebrow guy used. He beat me up one-sidedly."

"Look out!"

I yelled. A spike knocked him off the ball and I watched in horror that he was about to hit the ground.

"..."

He landed perfectly.

_Of course. It's you I'm talking about Kyo-chan =w=_

"You can't advance like this!"

I-Pin pointed and said some gibberish before BC blurted out

"There's a way over there!"

"! Good! We'll go that way!"

BBQ grabbed the other side of Octopus-chan (D: no more peces in my face . ) and we took a step forward, only to have me knock on the ground. Kyo-chan stood in my place of holding Octopus's body and he looked down on me with a glare before turning his attention to BBQ.

"I still owe this guy a favor. Plus, if I let you die here, I won't be able to bite you to death."

"Kyo...Kyou-san..."

I was still on the floor when Kyo-chan lightly kicked me.

"Get up and lead the way if you're not doing anything herbivore."

"W-What-"

He gave me another one of his deadly glares before I stood up on my feet and held hands with BC and I-Pin.

"Let's go!"

"This way, this way."

BC said. BBQ had a serious expression and he said gravely,

"They can no longer fight. If worst comes to worst, we can only take them and run..."

Suddenly, the door behind us closed and the walls began closing in.

"The wall is closing in! At this rate, we'll be crushed."

"A trap..."

"Gokudera-san said that the rooms here can be moved at Irie's will...is this what he meant by that? Kyou-san, do you have any boxes left?"

"None."

Kyo-chan (who was carrying Octopus-chan and Sunny) dropped them and his tonfas appeared out of nowhere (where does he keep them? o.0).

Flames covered the weapons and he attacked the incoming wall.

The weird thing was that my vision was getting weaker and I couldn't stand up properly. The same effect was happening to everyone else and the last thing I saw before I woke up was Kyo-chan succumbing to the sleeping gas.

[o]

When I woke up, the first thing I saw was Irie's concern expression. His expression changed quickly and he pulled away from my face.

"[Name], it seems you're awake now."

"Irie, I-"

But then I remembered what he was going to do everyone else and I stopped.

_Irie wouldn't say something like 'I'll finish them off'. He's not that kind of person. But should I trust him?_

"[Name]?"

He cocked his head at a 45 degree angle and I just melted a bit.

_It doesn't matter! I trusted Irie in the beginning and I'm not going to turn my back on him now!_

I scanned the room we were in but I couldn't tell where we were at.

"Irie, where am I?"

He didn't respond but grabbed me by my shoulders and gazed me in the eyes.

"[Name], you'll listen to my instructions, right?"

I nodded.

"Good."

He let go and opened the door where the two twin girls were waiting.

"Follow me and be silent."

I did as I was told and walked behind him as we entered a familiar room. I heard two voices inside.

"This is...our goal..."

_Squirrel!_

"Yep, Shouichi's device."

_And some unknown guy!_

"That you would actually beat Genkishi was beyond my calculations. Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"! Irie...Shouichi!..!"

Tuna's gloves burst into flames but he faltered a bit when he saw the girls with Irie (yeah Irie, you pimping with three girls with you =w=).

"[Name]? And you're Cervello?"

"First, put down your fists. The talk comes after."

"...Talk?"

"Didn't you hear? If you pull any smart moves they will die."

"? ! Everyone!"

To my right was the big glass container that I was locked in before. Inside was everyone on the floor.

"Irie! What are you doing?"

I exclaimed but he ignored me.

"I put them asleep with sleeping gas in a place surrounded by nanocomposit walls so they couldn't escape. If you try something stupid to save them I'll change it to poison gas.

"Guh!"

"...Shouichi?"

_Yeah, you took the words out of my mouth =_= Why Irie, WHY?_

"...Okay, that should do it."

Everyone inside the glass container woke up and they began shouting, especially Octopus-chan.

"Tenth! Did we get caught?"

"That's...the Cervello women! And [Name]?"

"Why are they here?"

The guilt began digging into me and I searched Kyo-chan's face for his response. His face was extremely (extreme! :D) furious. Is it because I'm with Irie? Is he...jealous? Or maybe because I'm not wearing the school uniform? :P

"Your life is in my hands. I want to talk, so behave, won't you?"

"! Irie Shouichi!"

BBQ yelled.

"Bastard...!"

Kyo-chan and Octopus-chan reached for their weapons (such violent guys =.=) but they pulled out nothing.

"Resistance is futile. I've taken...all your rings and box weapons."

"Wha!"

"What!"

"!"

BBQ asked the question that was on everybody's minds.

"What...is going on here...?"

"...Urgh...Swawda...Don't mind us! You must destroy the device!"

_Lal! She's awake!_

"!"

"That's right Tenth! The round device! If you destroy that then we might be able to return to the past!"

_Wait...no, don't..._

"...Don't..."

_No one's going to hear you if you speak so low Chrome! ._

"Why you! Did this situation make you want to lose your life or something?"

_So rude Octopus-chan..._

"No...but..."

"Honestly, I'm amazed at your ignorance. If you destroy this device, the ones to be inconvenienced will be you, right?"

"What?"

The machine began opening up.

"It's opening!"

"Inside this device...those who disappeared while being switched with you...**are your future selves."**

_...! What a surprise!_

"Although what we're seeing right now is a holographic image, they're actually disassembled to a molecular state and preserved inside."

"Wha...what is going on? But ourselves from this time..."

_Surprised Octopus-chan? This is something even more complex than U.M.A.s! XD_

"They were supposed to have gone with the 10 year bazooka's effect!"

_BBQ...I'm in the mood for BBQ chips now... =w=_

"That's right. In reality, someone shot by the 10 year bazooka should switch between their 10 years later and present day form...however, this device managed to keep your future selves here before they went to the past. If your selves from this time went to the past they would do unnecessary things and cause a disturbance in the 7^3 policy."

_...So confusing o.0 ...but that explains the older Kyo-chan..._

"Trinisette...policy...?...If he knows about the 10 year bazooka...no way..."

_Octopus-chan is talking. If only I had my first aid kit, I would be able to patch you (and your abs) up ;D_

"The one who shot the 10 year bazooka and sent us to this time...was it you?"

_Hey Reborn! XD Haven't seen you in a while. Where did you come from? :3_

"Of course. The me of 10 years ago could use this time's box weapons and technology, so I shot you with the 10 year bazooka. For example, by being exposed to anti-7^3, we managed to restrict the arcobaleno's movements."

"...And that's how I was paralyzed at that time."

"...but...why?"

_Oh Tuna, I don't know why but your confused look is adorable :3_

"Why would you go through all that trouble to get us in this time?"

"Irie-sama, any further..."

"No...I'll answer. It's a simple story...**for Byakuran-san to be able to destroy the world in his hands and make a new world, he needed the Vongola Rings.** In this world there exist a large number of rings with hidden powers of which we call the "Mare Rings", "Vongola Rings", and the "Arcobaleno's Pacifiers" which all contain a set of 7, a total number of 21 rings, 7^3. **7^3's ores are the cornerstones that created this world.**"

"!"

"What...a story..."

"You're free to believe it or not, however...the Arcobalenos who sacrificed themselves because they were ordered to protect 7^3 can't deny this story."

"!"

"!"

"Wha?"

"Eh?"

"Sacrificed...what?"

"Re-Reborn and them have something to do with this?"

"We're done talking. I'm leaving the rest to you."

Irie turnned away and I held onto his arm, shaking it and whispering to him

"Irie, they're my friends! My important people! Stop this Irie, stop this!"

"Yes, sir."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, hand over the Sky Ring. If not, we'll poison your guardians."

"We're not done talking yet Irie. There's one part I can't agree on."

_Reborn, you guys aren't in the position to talk back! DX_

"We're not negotiating. This is an order."

One of the twins held a gun and the poison gas button.

"Irie, tell them to stop it!"

I was now begging him to do something but after I saw what he had in mind, I stopped.

"If you don't obey within 3 seconds you can't escape destruction."

"Just a...wait!"

"You're Cervello, right?"

"3"

"Damn woman! Tenth, don't mind us, please get those guys!"

"But there's...no way I can..."

"2"

"!"

"Do it Sawada! After they get the Sky Ring, they'll kill us anyways!"

_Way to be positive Lal =_=_

"But..."

"1"

A gun was fired.

"..."

"Iri...e...sa...ma...?

The twins fell down.

"Don't think badly of me. It'll just make you a little sleepy."

_:DDD Irie is good after all! I knew it! XD_

"!"

"!"

"And [Name]...I'm sorry, but you can't listen to this."

I felt a sharp pain and I fell. My body wouldn't, _couldn't,_ move and my mind began drifting in and out.

"[Name]!"

"[Name]?"

"?"

Irie began stripping (oh yeah~) and messing his image up.

"Haa...it's hot. ...I'm all worn out...I thought I'd try it out just once...Sawada Tsunayoshi and everyone from the family. Ah, I'm so nervous...My knees are shaking...*Sigh* **You did well to get this far. I was waiting for you...I'm your ally."**

_I was right after all...Irie wouldn't betray us...I wonder what Kyo-chan is thinking right now..._

And I drifted to sleep.

[Name], signing out!

Good night!

XD


	50. Chapter 50

Entry #50

Ow, my head. Just what happened? All I remembered was Irie…he's our ally! Oh yeah, I knew he wouldn't turn his back on me! (But I shot either way :P)

I opened my eyes and saw something I haven't seen in awhile: the bottom wall of a traditional home! Brings back memories, doesn't it? :D But this time there was no naked Kyo-chan behind me, and I sat up; my eyes swirled and I had a massive headache.

"It seems like herbivores get dizzy quickly."

I spun my direction towards the voice and barely made out Kyo-chan's figure. Oh Kyo-chan, you were being a creep and watching me sleep, weren't you~? ^.^

I had expected a tonfa from him but didn't get one. Kyo-chan just stood up and headed towards the door. He looked back at me and ordered

"Hurry up will you."

I scrambled to my feet and stumbled after him. He went through corners and hallways too complicated for me to follow and the dizziness came back. Ow, my head *.*

I stopped for a bit and waited for my eyes to regain focus. By the time they did, Kyo-chan was out of my sight. Oh no, Kyo-chan, where are you? .

"Kyo-chan?"

I said.

"Kyo-chan?"

I shouted.

There was no response. I wandered the maze (and of course got lost) until I found a familiar room. Yes, that room! The room where I was eating the buns BBQ gave me!

All of a sudden, my ear was irritating me and I reached towards it. The spyware ear piece was still in my ear? Oh wow, it managed to stay there for that long? Irie, you brought a good brand of this spyware; it's so durable! XD I put it back in my ear. Then I noticed that I wasn't wearing the white spell uniform anymore but my uniform instead. How and when did I change clothes? O.0

I settled down at the kotatsu but was abruptly interrupted by BBQ bursting through the door, making me jump.

"[Name]? Oh, have you seen Kyou-san recently?"

He panted and I noticed that he was sweating.

"Kyo-chan? I have, but I lost him. He's such a sneaky kitty cat."

BBQ scoffed in frustration and made his way to the other side of the kotatsu.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?"

I cocked my head to the side, observing his effete state.

"You need Kyo-chan?"

"Yeah, I've been looking for him everywhere but he disappeared somewhere. And when I finally got a lead on him, I'm in my physically worse state."

I thought for a bit before an idea came to my mind.

"I know! How about I go look for Kyo-chan for you? I know exactly where he is!"

BBQ snuggled under the kotatsu with a nearby pillow and yawn.

"Sure, sure, thanks [Name]. I'll repay you someday."

BBQ was sound asleep as I tippy-toed out of the room. Oh, and I was lying to BBQ when I told him I knew where Kyo-chan was. I actually have no idea! XD But now I have a goal! Mission: Find Kyo-chan's whereabouts.

I skipped out of the traditional home (how I got out I don't really know) and made my way downtown (Making my way downtown, walking fast, la la la la la la la~! XD). I was pretty surprised to find out that I actually knew my way around; it must be because I follow Kyo-chan on his daily patrol around these parts XD

I somehow made my way to this gigantic hole; the bottom looked endless and I noted to myself not to fall in there. That's when I noticed Irie and some other guy on a small platform.

"Irie!"

I frantically waved to him to attract his attention and he waved back. I somehow made my way down there and glomped Irie before he uttered a word.

"Irie! I missed you so much! I knew you wouldn't betray me!"

His face turned red and he stumbled onto the ground, bringing me with him.

"[N-Name]! G-gre-great to have you back!"

I noticed that this man was staring at us and I waved to him. He was a blonde and had a lollipop in his mouth.

"Hi Irie's friend. I'm [Name]; you?"

"Spanner. Nice to meet you [Name]."

He extended his hand out towards me and I took it. Once I was off the ground, Spanner handed me a lollipop.

"Grape flavor. Try it, it's good."

I thanked him and began eating it. Then I started thinking.

_I've heard that name before…but from where…_

I shrugged my shoulders and observed the machinery around me.

"S-So, uh, [Name], what are you doing here? Is Hibari here also?"

"Sorry Irie, but Kyo-chan isn't with me! I'm on a mission to find him right now!"

"O-oh, I see. I thought you would be with him since-"

"-he took you away after he was freed."

Spanner interrupted. Irie's face turned a bright red and he eschewed his gaze away from mines. I slyly grin and glanced over to Spanner, who looked to me with the same expression; we had a plan. Spanner held Irie from behind and shouted

"Go [Name], attack him!"

Irie was trying to resist Spanner's grip but he couldn't get away fast enough from my attack. I tackled him and Spanner released his grip on Irie, making us fall to the ground again.

"[N-Na-Name]! W-What are you d-doing?"

His face was even redder and his spazzing increased. I held onto him and breathe in his scent.

"I'm forcibly hugging you! What does it look like?"

_No, actually, I'm teasing you because you're just so teasable! (and yes, that's a word I made up ^.^)_

I felt his body temperature shoot up in my hug and I grin even more. Spanner had a sly smirk on his lips and he nodded in approval. A new voice caught my attention.

"Okay, okay, I think that's enough [Name]."

I look up and saw Dinosaur making his way towards us. Oh my god, it's Dinosaur! And he has a new hair style! I ceased my attack on Irie and went to hug Dinosaur. I mean, it's a one in a life time chance to hug a dinosaur! XD

"Dinosaur! What are you doing here?"

He fatuously grinned and hugged me back.

"I was heading over to do some business when I saw you down here. Hey Irie, Spanner."

They responded back and I clung onto Dinosaur's arm.

"I'll go with you then! The business you mostly do always has Kyo-chan involved!"

He nodded to me and waved bye to the mechanics.

"Well then, bye guys. See you later."

"Bye Irie, I'll see you later! Nice to meet you too Spanner!"

They said their goodbyes and Dinosaur and me made our way back to town surface. Dinosaur began walking to who knows where and started a conversation.

"So [Name], how are you?"

My mind went back to this morning.

"I think I'm okay, just a bit dizzy at times. So Dinosaur, what's your business with Kyo-chan this time?"

He grinned at me and his eyes had a glint in them.

"Heh heh, I'm going to properly train him again."

I gasped in awe.

"Really? Again? Does that mean you guys are going to fight again?"

"Yeah, that's right."

_That means I get to use my first aid kit and patch Kyo-chan up. Yes!_

"And [Name],"

Dinosaur questioned

"How's the relationship going?"

A light blush crept to my cheeks but I played it cool.

"Relationship? With who?"

"With Kyoya, of course. Who did you think I was referring to?"

"Ummm, maybe you?"

Dinosaur chuckled.

"Silly [Name], I can't take something that already belongs to my student; he'll just beat me if I do."

I grasped his arm tighter; a bubbling feeling was in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't tell if I was happy or just plain hyper (I mean, I belong to Kyo-chan! :D)

I giggled.

"I guess so."

I noticed that we were on school grounds (still looks the same!) and we made our way up to the roof. On the way, Dinosaur said to me

"[Name], we're going to see Kyoya right now, I want you to be silent, okay? I'm going to surprised him."

I groaned in disappointment but agreed. I mean, this is a one in a life time chance to see Dinosaur surprised Kyo-chan! I wonder how he'll react….

We position ourselves on this small block and I saw Kyo-chan lying down (aww you're so dreamy Kyo-chan~); Hibird was also there (curse you Hibird!). He was observing a box in his hand and didn't notice us. From where we were at, I could see Squirrel and his gang on roof of the building next to us; they were very loud ^.^

"Those guys…are really in high spirits!"

Dinosaur started.

"Looks like there no problem. I don't have to care about them right now."

Kyo-chan spun to his feet with his tonfas in hands.

"Wait wait Kyoya! Don't rush. I will train you properly."

Kyo-chan glared at Dinosaur.

"Hey Kyo-chan! I found you!"

And then he glared at me. ^_^' Well, it was expected. I'll continue this later; I'm too busy cursing at Hibird for being near Kyo-chan without my consent.

[Name] was here

And she got to meet Kyo-chan again!

^.^

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I'll update this every week ^.^


	51. Chapter 51

Entry #51

Hey, what's up? Soooo, as a recap, Dinosaur was going to "properly train" Kyo-chan to fight in this big battle or something like that. I'm not really sure of the details but…all well! :D

Our afternoon was mostly spent on the rooftop of the school again (because Kyo-chan loves the school SO much~) (But why you no like me? D: ).

Mario (Romario, Dinosaur's right hand man) was there also and we caught up with each other. He explained to me the gist of the upcoming battle and how we needed to win in order for us to return back (I want to go back in Kyo-chan's arms is what :P).

Mario and me mostly chatted and ate a late lunch together during that afternoon while Dinosaur was teaching Kyo-chan. There were times when Dinosaur would take Kyo-chan somewhere else to fight and they would leave us sitting on the roof alone :(

And another sad thing was that I didn't have my huge first aid kit with me! I could've tended to Dinosaur's and Kyo-chan's nice abs (*drools*), but not having it ruin my chance! .

It was towards the evening when BBQ came up to the roof and greeted us.

"[Name]-san, thank you very much for finding Kyo-san in my place! I really needed that nap and now I'm ready to fulfill my duties as vice-president of the discipline committee!"

He formally bowed to me and I sheepishly grinned.

"Yeah, sure, no problem! I couldn't have done it without Dinosaur though…"

I mumbled the last part.

"Hmm, what did you say?"

"Nothing, never mind!"

"So [Name], where is Kyo-san?"

I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my head.

"Haha, well, um, funny story, I-um, lost him?"

"What! What happened? I thought you found him!"

"Yeah yeah, I did! I found Kyo-chan but…you never mentioned anything about keeping him here. He just…left with Dinosaur to some place. Sorry."

I tried to keep my big grin from emerging as I watched BBQ's reaction.

"NNOOOOO! I fail as your right hand man!"

"Don't worry Ku**s**akabe-san, I'm sure Dino-san would look over Hibari-san in your place."

BBQ just sighed but a stomach growl alarmed all of us.

"BBQ, you didn't eat lunch today?"

"Yeah, I was so tired that I fell asleep through lunch. But I can't help Kyo-san in anyway if I'm starving!"

Mario stood beside BBQ and patted his shoulder.

"Then how about we get ourselves some dinner at a bar? My treat."

I swear I saw tears streaming down BBQ's face 0.0

"Sure, done deal! Let's go."

I stood up and gladly follow the two men before they turned around and gave me a questioned look.

"What are you doing [Name]-chan?"

I gave them a confused look and my cheeks heated up from the sudden turn of the mood and the attention on me.

"I, um, I'm going with you guys…right…?"

They looked at each other and laughed out loud before Mario told me

"Sorry [Name], we're going to a bar! That means no little kids like you are allowed to come."

They made their way towards the stairs.

"W-what! B-b-but-"

"Don't worry, when you're older you can come along. Bye!"

"W-wait! What about me?"

And the door slammed shut. …Oh, the nerve of them!

I was left alone on the roof and realization (and frustration) built up in me.

"Urgh, fine then! When I'm older I'll go the bar and clubs and I'll enjoy it! And I won't bring you guys with me because you'll both be old, icky men!"

I kicked the air to relieve some of my anger.

"Now what do I do? Everyone left and there's no one here…"

An idea came to my mind.

"Oh, I know! I'll cook a great dinner for Dinosaur and Kyo-chan! And when they're done eating it, they'll praise me for giving them an awesome meal! Kyo-chan would say "Oh herbivore, I've changed my opinion about you! Please marry me, I'm a delicious carnivore that'll love you forever!" and Dinosaur would say something like "Oh [Name], that was some awesomely awesome great food you cooked! Please be my mistress and we'll fly off on my white horse to paradise!" (But I doubt Dinosaur would say something like that, much less Kyo-chan…)

…Pffftttt, only in my dreams, it would take a miracle for them to say that…let's continue!

I skipped into town and proceeded to the market area, looking for the trustworthy sellers that always gave me deals. Looking around, I couldn't find none that I knew of…except for one.

"[Name], is that you? Welcome, we have tons of sales right now!"

The person who called me was waving their arm. As I walked over there, I was able to make out who this person was. He was a young male, maybe around 20, and, boy, was he handsome! He was tall, and even though he was wearing an apron, his toned muscles could be seen from his tight t-shirt. He had a dark brown (almost like dark chocolate) hair color, and it was a bit like…Kyo-chan's hairstyle, except a bit shorter (like his older self…?).

I walked over him and grinned (not because I didn't know him or anything…yeah, I didn't know him AT ALL).

"Heeeyyyy, ummmm, yooouuuu….."

"Yes, it's me [Name], Ren. Did you forget me already?"

"Hahaha, of course not! I just forgot your name and everything else about you…"

I mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing! So, what do you have for sale?"

He gave me a beautiful grin (*fanning myself*) and showed me the items. His deep voice was pleasant to listen to and there were times where I would ignore what he was saying and concentrate on his voice instead (so nice~). Eventually, we went through all the sales and he asked me if I was buying anything. I studied the items before nodding.

"Yeah, just give me a ten minutes and I'll be done!"

Using my fast (and insanely awesome) ninja shopping skills, I picked up the items I needed and paid for them (where did I get this money from? O.0)

"Thanks Ren! I appreciate you showing me the deals around here!"

"Well, you are a regular customer after all! But you do look a bit younger…new face cream?"

I nervously chuckled.

"Haha, I'll never tell you my secret!"

I heaved the bags up and was about leave when I heard my name.

"[Name]!"

And I turned around to see that beautiful smile again.

"Bye, see you later!"

I smiled back and began making my way back to Kyo-chan's house, wherever that was. Just before I completely left the area, I heard

"Kufufufu."

o.o I'm pretty sure I heard right…and I'm pretty sure I heard this before…all well :D

Well, it seemed like my horrible luck kicked in because I soon got lost. Thanks luck, thanks. The bags were getting heavy and my arms felt like they were going to snap off soon. I made it to an empty vacant lot when I heard a clicking noise behind me and…it sounds like a horse?

Yes, my miracle (sort of) came true.

There was Dinosaur on a white horse and he was giving me such a goofy grin that I thought that I was in a dream.

Now all he has to do is say the magical words and we'll fly away together.

[Name] was here.

Dinosaur,

please say the magical words!

XD


	52. Chapter 52

Entry #52

WHHHEEEWWW!

I'm on a horse! Of course, Dinosaur was the one riding him, I just sat in the front and we gallop off into the sunset~ :D

Buuuuttt, sadly, that did not happen. Dinosaur did came and pick me up, but he didn't say the magical words, nor did we romantically ride off together. The good side is that I got to ride a white pretty horse :)

So I asked him where we were going and he said we were going to pay 'his brother and his friends' a little visit. I never knew Dinosaur had a brother! (I wonder if he's some other extinct animal like Dinosaur…maybe a caveman, or even a saber tooth tiger! That would be so cool…)

My grocery bags somehow where able to fit onto the horse and we gallop off to 'paradise'. Silly, of course not (you're such a silly notebook ^.^).

We somehow entered this underground building by using this pop-up entrance (you're so magical Dinosaur~!) and we entered darkness. Not a light was on in the place and I tensed up a bit; Dinosaur held me tighter and whispered in my ear

"Don't worry [Name], hold onto me tight."

The closeness and his breath whispering in my ear made me red in the face; I hope he didn't notice!

We trotted in darkness before we heard voices and saw light ahead.

"No way-! Did that jerk Irie give you a fake?" _Ah, Octopus-chan, you never change._

"Don't say something like that!" _Aw Squirrel, you sound so wimpy~_

I felt Dinosaur's chest vibrate as he spoke directly in my ear.

"No, that was Tsuna's fault just now. That wasn't the true form of your box weapon."

We entered the light and I saw Squirrel, Happy-chan, Octopus-chan, and a good-looking foreigner. His hair was a dirty blonde, his eyes were electrifyingly blue, and he was in a kimono. Yay, another hot boy to stalk-, I mean, befriend! (And later stalk :D). I shivered as Dinosaur's voice rumbled onto my back and I hoped no one could see the blush on my face. So embarrassing!

"Sky boxes in particular are very delicate. If you open your box like that again, you might ruin it for good. Are you all right? Little bro."

_Wait, was the little brother Dinosaur talking about **Squirrel**? My image of his saber tooth brother is gone! D:_

"! Dino-san! And [Name] too?" _Oh Squirrel, don't sound too excited. I have something to tell you…something you probably already know…Dinosaur isn't your true brother! :'(_

"Wow! He's really riding a horse!" _Happy-chan…no matter how cute you look right now…I think it's pretty obvious…_

"An orange flame…that's definitely a sky box isn't it…" _Octopus-chan…I agree with you, even though I don't know what you're talking about._

"But…hahaha, you guys from 10 years ago are really just kids, aren't you?" _Wait, so that must mean you're ten years older Dinosaur! Yes, thanks for still being awesomely hot in the future!_

"What?" _Don't be offended Octopus-chan! You have an inability to face Dinosaur's true hotness *cue manly tears falling from my face*_

"Exactly what time do you guys think it is anyway? Kids like you should be in bed by now." _Reborn, I could say the same for you, being a baby and all…_

"So we finally meet again…the young Reborn…" _What a touching reunion! _

"What's with that face? Even after 10 years you're still a novice."

"Che. No matter how many years pass, you're still as straightforward as always."

_Wait, Dinosaur, what are you-_

"Uh…AHH!"

I don't know how, or if it's even possible, but Dinosaur's foot somehow slipped and he began faltering to the ground. I let go of the bridle and winched as Dinosaur pulled me down with him.

"OW!"

"Ow ow ow, sorry [Name]-chan, are you okay?"

I felt his chest vibrate again. Didn't I fall off the horse and onto the ground? No. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of him; he had cushioned my fall at the last second.

"Oh my God, I'm fine, but are _you_ okay?"

"Huh?" _Squirrel, what's with that face? We just fell off a horse, be considerate!_

"He fell off…" _Yes we did, thanks for being obvious…__**again**_

"Hey…don't tell me…" _That you're madly in love with Squirrel? Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he knows ^.^_

"That's weird…I can't believe I fell off today. I'm such a klutz…I'm usually okay if they're within 1 km of where I am…we even worked it out three hours ago so I could come here…" _Oh Dinosaur, you look so CUTE on the floor scratching the back of your head!_

"Um…Dino-san…do you mean your assistants?"

"Huh? Three hours ago Romario and Kusakabe went out drinking…" _My anger towards them is coming back now…just you wait guys, I'll get revenge on you when I grow up…_

Everyone else wore different expressions as Dinosaur said this.

"Wait Dinosaur, you met them?"

"Yeah, they were heading down to this popular bar in town and said that they had to leave you behind on the school roof. They told me to keep you company but you weren't there so I went looking for you!"

My eyes sparkled and I clasped his hand between mine.

"Oh Dinosaur, you're so great!"

He (and Happy-chan) laughed at this and we both got to our feet.

"Like Reborn said, let's go to sleep guys!" Dinosaur suggested. "I don't want to be the one causing your lack of energy tomorrow."

Everyone agreed and they led him to an empty room in the base; there was a bunk bed, desk, lamp, and whatnot in the room already. Dinosaur and I entered the room until I heard a shriek.

"HIIEE! [Name], don't tell me you're going to sleep with Dino-san?"

I shrugged.

"It's not like Dinosaur is going to ravish me or anything like that." A blush creeps up to the poor boy's face. "Besides, no matter how hot a person is, I'm not going to let them pounce on me!"

_Because I might be the one doing the pouncing! ^o^_

I saw Squirrel fainted (probably from the images going through his mind). Octopus-chan loudly shouted at me as he dragged away 'his' Tenth (Octopus-chan, you must share Squirrel!) while Happy-chan (happily, I might add) waved good-bye. The foreigner stayed behind to talk to us.

"Arth thou [Name]-dono? It is thy's pleasure to speak to you face to face."

"No problem! And you are…?"

"Please call thy Basil and thou am in your care. And it is, without a doubt, that thee is one who casts a most beautiful glow wherever thee walks."

He then took my right hand and placed a light kiss on top.

A light pink scattered onto my cheeks (I mean, he's speaking Shakespearian-like _and_ he kissed my hand, I'm pretty sure he's flirting with me. Either that or he's complimenting me…)

"T-thanks Basil-kun."

Dinosaur (oh man, I forgot about you for a second Dinosaur!) chuckled and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Thou wishes that thee two hath a sleepful night. And [Name]-dono, thou'll place thee's groceries in the fridge. So long."

And he left (I didn't even get to say thanks D:). I turned to Dinosaur, who had already gone inside the room and started removing his jacket. Wait, this situation…in a room…with Dinosaur…alone…sleeping…*blushes*

_No Kyo-chan, it isn't like that! :I_

"[Name]-chan, which one are you going to pick?"

I didn't look at his way as he said this and a thought came into my mind.

_W-wait, what? P-pick? Oh no, I'm sounding like Squirrel…Oh Dinosaur, what do you mean by 'which am I going to pick'? Between you and Kyo-chan…I'll have to go with-_

"[Name]-chan, if you're having trouble picking it's okay. I'm fine being on top."

_Dirty thoughts, go away! Do you want me to be on top in s-_

"I mean, if you think you're going to fall off the top bunk, then it's okay…well, then again, I'm not pretty sure too much about myself…"

Then I finally glanced at Dinosaur. So that's what he meant! Silly me and my thoughts!

"I'll take the top bunk off of your hands, if you don't mind."

I swear (why am I swearing so much today?) that I heard Dinosaur heave a small sigh of relief.

"Okay then!" He crawled under the sheets and yawned. "Night [Name], sweet dreams."

I climbed up (still in my Namimori uniform!) and settled in; I was going to close my eyes and try to sleep until I heard a whisper.

"[Name]-chan? You still awake?"

_Of course I am, we just got into bed!_

"I was wondering… …do you still have that purple box that the future Kyoya gave you? The one with the cloud designs on it?"

I thought for a while (actually a few seconds) before answering.

"Yeah, I do. But I think my stuff is in Kyo-chan's house. The last time I actually saw it was with Irie…"

"Whew, well that's good. Just don't lose that box, okay? I'm guessing that it's something important to the future Kyoya, since I was pestering him about it before and he wouldn't answer me."

I thought for a moment and smiled to myself.

"Don't worry, I'll keep it safe! You can count on me!"

"And that's what I'm worrying about. Well, good night [Name]-chan."

"Night."

As I laid there for a few minutes thinking to myself, something hit me. Something **really** important hit me. _I seriously don't remember where I put that box_ (and my other stuff too).

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, I'm sooooo dead. How could I lose that box?_

I spent about half an hour blaming myself for losing it until I heard Dinosaur's soft snore.

_He's asleep… …well, since I'm not **that** sleepy (seeing that I sleep at the most random times), I guess I should leave and look for that box._

Motivation suddenly kicked in and I quietly climbed off my bunk, garnering the stuff I need.

Well, there wasn't much to take with me anyways. I had my uniform on (I still need to take a shower…) and I didn't have my bag. The main priority in my mind at the time was leaving a note with Dinosaur.

_Dear Dinosaur (*I drew a badly-drawn dinosaur to the side*)_

_I'm leaving here for awhile and I'll come back whenever, if I remember the way._

_I'm going to look for Kyo-chan, and I'm guessing he's in his house, so yeah. Bye~_

_-[Name]_

There! I think that should do… I left the note near his jacket and silently walked out. I somehow found my way outside the underground place and the cool night air embraced me; the night sky was lit up by the stars and smiling to myself, I walked away from where I came from in search of Kyo-chan.

[Name]-dono was here

And thou are Shakespearian!

XD


End file.
